Suki Sexy Mafiosi
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Inspiré des journaux peoples, "Suki Sexy Mafiosi" présente la vie de nos mafieux. Entre ragots et paparazzis, Suki s'engage à respecter vos demandes chaque mois.
1. Septembre

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Septembre.**** (Dino Calvalone en couverture)**

Edito : Ciaosu ! Après des vacances d'été mouvementées (souvenez-vous du camp d'entraînement spécial Vongola !), la rentrée arrive enfin ! C'est le moment pour nous d'inaugurer ce journal dont le titre _Suki Sexy Mafiosi_ a été honteusement recyclé à partir d'une fan fiction sur l'excellent manga _Bleach_ (Tite Kubo) écrites par les présentes éditrices de ce canard.

Nous relaterons ici les différentes péripéties de mes mafieux préférés, et pas seulement ceux de la famille que je représente, à l'instar de Dino Calvalone qui fait la une ce mois-ci.

Nous vous proposons de choisir le Guest suivant (celui de novembre, car le journal est préparé un mois à l'avance) sachant que le choix se fera à la majorité. Si la majorité est inexistante : premier arrivé, premier servit ! Vous êtes prévenues, célébrités !

Vous pouvez aussi participer aux sondages et répondre aux questions si l'envie vous en dit, ainsi que nous soumettre des idées (l'inspiration est malheureusement épuisable).

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous présenter le staff : Bianchi Gokudera, Fong, Chrome Dokuro ainsi que moi-même, Reborn, sommes heureux de vous présenter _Suki Sexy Mafiosi_ et rassurez-vous : tout est éphémère. Si vous êtes en désaccord avec notre presse, veuillez faire des propositions ou venir tâter de mon pistolet !

_Reborn._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Iemitsu et Nana Sawada : toujours ensemble, toujours amoureux ! On prend ici une bonne leçon de bonheur !

_Ephémère _: Shoishi Irie et Spanner ont été aperçut ensemble. On y croit pas : Byakuran rôde !

_Tout nouveau _: C'était inespéré ! Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato se sont fait chopper par les paparazzis ! Voici une nouvelle qui va en étonner plus d'un !

_Officiel _: C'est dit ! Ryohei Sasagawa et Hana Kinoshikawa se sont dit « oui » sous le gui !

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _67% des lecteurs (trices) pensent qu'il faudrait exclure les vêtements masculins de la garde robe de Tsunayoshi Sawada, un sondage qui laisse sans voix !

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Levi-à-than est-il fluorescent dans le noir ?

_Le mini conseil de… _Docteur Shamal : « La drague, c'est comme le combat : il faut aller au devant pour gagner ! »

* * *

Shopping : _Accessoire _: Les petites plumes pour fabriquer soi-même son costume de chef de la Varia ! En vente dans tous les bon Vongolashop qui se respectent ! Attention, objet dangereux : ne pas porter en présence de Xanxus Vongola.

* * *

J'ai testé : _Une journée dans la peau de Rokudo Mukuro._ Moi, Chrome Dokuro, ai prit l'apparence de l'autre gardien de la Brume pour une journée. Après avoir évité moult agressions de la part du gardien du Nuage (Hibari Kyouya), du gardien de la Tempête (Gokudera Hayato) et des Vendiciares (ils n'ont pas vraiment comprit que j'étais un faux Mukuro… Pourtant, ils devraient savoir qu'ils ont déjà le vrai dans leur prison), je me suis décidée à aborder Sawada Tsunayoshi, le boss de la famille Vongola. Sa réaction a été immédiate : il a crié, supplié pour sa vie, puis il est devenu tout rouge et a bégayé quelque chose avant de partir en courant.

De cette expérience, je ne déduis qu'une chose : être Rokudo Mukuro ne doit pas être facile tous les jours !

_Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

Le guest du mois : _Nous accueillons ici Dino Calvalone, boss de la famille du même nom._

_Dino, présentez-vous brièvement : _Ben j'm'appelle Dino, j'ai 22 ans et je suis boss. Voilà. Heu, sinon, j'aime bien rigoler avec mon petit frère, Tsuna et mon élève, Kyouya.

_Votre position est-elle difficile à assumer ?_ Bah nan. En fait si. Ah ! (se casse la gueule). Nan mais en fait chui super bien épaulé, donc c'est bon. Ah, et sinon, j'ai oublié de dire que j'aime bien Enzio aussi !

_Parlez-nous un peu de votre vie privée : _(Outré) Eh mais nan ! Ca ne vous regarde pas ! (Se reprend) On ne sait jamais qui peut lire ce journal, mes ennemis pourraient s'en servir…

_Avez-vous déjà été sujet à des tentatives d'assassinat ? _Plein de fois ! C'était horrible !

_Vous évoquiez Tsunayoshi Sawada en début d'interview. Dîtes nous en plus : _Bah, je considère Tsuna comme mon petit frère, il me ressemble beaucoup, surtout dans ma jeunesse (rit). C'est vrai que par rapport à lui, je suis vieux !

_Parlez nous un peu d'Hibari Kyouya :_ Il a trop un mauvais caractère ! Mais au fond, il a des côtés attachants. Il adore les animaux, ce n'est pas mignon ?

_Avez-vous une ambition cachée ? _Oui, mais comme elle est cachée je ne vous le dirais pas. Par contre, je peux vous assurer qu'un de mes plus grands souhaits serait d'avoir Léon.

_Une réaction par rapport aux pages People de ce journal ? _Nan, je ne les connais pas assez bien. Mais je suis heureux que Tsuna ait des parents aussi aimants.

_Parlez-nous de votre jeunesse : _J'étais un peu un boulet. Je tombais tout le temps… Ah ! (Tombe). Ca n'a pas vraiment changé en fait… (Gêné).

_Un dernier mot ? _Ah ! Enzio, reviens ici ! Quoi ? Un dernier mot ? Désolé, je dois y aller ! (File)

_Propos recueillis par Fong._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Nous accueillons ici Squalo Suberbi, victime pour la énième fois d'une démonstration de violence au travail. Rappelons les faits : Xanxus Vongola, boss de la Varia où travaille et demeure notre victime poursuit celle-ci sans relâche, lui envoyant toutes sortes d'aliments, liquides ou autres objets contondants au visage. C'est en pleurs que ce pauvre homme est venu se confier à _Suki Sexy Mafiosi :_

_Votre première réaction a-t-elle été de prévenir les autorités ? _C'est nous les autorités, patate !

_(Imperturbable) Rien n'a changé pour vous ? _Voi ! Bien sur que non ! C'est quoi ça, à ton avis ? (Montre une trace de marmelade sur son visage.)

_Qu'allez-vous faire pour y remédier ? _Si je le savais, je ne serais pas ici, crétine !

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Ce mois, vous devez écrire une fan fiction humoristique et votre astre s'en trouvera flatté.

2 : La lune vous sourit : vous vous abonnez à ce journal.

3 : Aïe, ce n'est pas votre mois ! Lisez une fan fiction (au moins) par jour et accrochez-vous !

4 : La première semaine de Septembre sera favorable si vous continuez la fic que vous n'avez pas touché depuis cinq mois.

5 : Ce mois-ci, tout va mal ! Pour conjurer le sort, laissez des reviews positives à toutes vos fickeuses préférées.

6 : Venus vous est favorable : vous aurez de l'inspiration pour les lemons.

7 : La deuxième semaine de Septembre se promet riche en émotions : vous relisez l'arc de Kokuyo (ou le regardez en anime) et écrivez une fic sur Mukuro.

8 : Déméter demande des orchidées : mettez Byakuran en fond d'écran et votre mois sera fleuri !

9 : Mercure vous inspire : vous êtes productif !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous êtes clément envers ceux qui vous sont chers.

Pluie : Tout vous met à l'honneur ! Ne vivez pas dans le passé.

Tempête : L'humeur est orageuse. Sachez vous contenir.

Nuage : On vous laisse tranquille et c'est tant mieux !

Brume : Vous passez assez inaperçu. Sachez tirer partie de la situation.

Foudre : Un mois tranquille. Soyez moins exigeant envers vous-même.

Soleil : Le bonheur se profile, sachez le rattraper.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	2. Octobre

** Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Octobre.**** (Asagi Ugetsu en couverture)**

**

* * *

**_Nous rappelons à nos aimables lectrices que le guest choisit lors du numéro de septembre est pour le mois de novembre._

_Bien à vous._

_L'équipe Suki. _

* * *

Edito: Ah, comme la vie est dure lorsqu'on a pas d'amour ! Je compatis et encourage l'amour à se propager autour de la terre ! Célibataires, dans ce journal, vous trouverez un peu de réconfort en lisant la rubrique choc. En couples, vous aimerez voir le bonheur des autres. L'amour, l'amour est dans l'air en cet automne qui débute.

N'oubliez pas non plus Halloween qui arrive en fin de mois ! Faîtes de délicieux gâteau au nom de l'amour pour votre chéri, et faîtes lui peur pour qu'il se serre contre vous !

N'oubliez pas, un seul mot est d'ordre ce mois-ci !

Alors vivez, jeunes gens et aimez !

_Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Lal Mirch et Colonello, un couple plein de non-dits adorables.

_Ephémère _: Malgré l'officialisation de leur couple, les disputes constantes de nos deux tourtereaux Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi nous font penser qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps…

_Tout nouveau _: De l'amour dans l'air ? La Varia dit avoir aperçut leur boss en belle compagnie… A éclaircir !

_Officiel _: Spanner a demandé la main de Shoishi à Byakuran. Celui-ci n'a pas refusé. Et une affaire qui marche !

* * *

Mini

: _Sondage : _78% pensent que les disputes entre Hibari Kyouya et Rokudo Mukuro sont essentielles et bonnes pour la santé.

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _L'Hibird a-t-il un flash ?

_Le mini conseil de…_Xanxus Vongola : « Faîtes pas chier, bande de déchets ! »

* * *

Shopping : _Cuisine _: « 300 Recettes au nom de l'amour » de Bianchi Gokudera. Attention, l'utilisation de ce produit est dangereux, voir mortel.

* * *

J'ai testé

: _Le shampoing de Kykyo_. Depuis, j'ai les cheveux bleu/verts et doux comme de la soie, même après un combat épuisant. J'ai aussi dû me cacher durant trois semaines et j'en veux à la terre entière : je me sens passablement ridicule. Ah, on m'y reprendra à vouloir aider ma sœur à tester des choses dans ce journal !

_Gokudera Hayato (merci de sa participation)._

* * *

Le guest du mois : _Souhaitons la bienvenue à Asagi Ugetsu, gardien de la pluie, première génération._

_Présentez-vous en quatre mots : _Heureux, rêveur, comblé et amoureux. (Rire)

_Quels sont vos passes temps ? _J'aime jouer de la flûte, m'entraîner au sabre, boire du thé vert dans un beau jardin, discuter de philosophie avec Giotto et faire la sieste en compagnie de G.

_Vous êtes une figure de légende. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ? _Moi ? Une figure de légende ? (Rire). J'en suis flatté.

_Racontez-nous un de vos souvenirs de jeunesse :_ (Pensif) Je me souviens d'une soirée dans la forêt. Nous étions tous les sept et nous avions allumé un feu de camp. Je jouais de la flûte et G s'est endormit, la tête sur ma jambe. C'est un très bon souvenir, et c'est aussi pour moi l'image du bonheur.

_Vous vous dîtes amoureux. Pouvez-vous développer ? _Pourquoi poser une question alors que vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?

_Parlez-nous un peu de votre famille : _A défaut d'avoir un fils, je dirais que j'ai un formidable successeur du nom de Yamamoto Takeshi, dont je suis très fier !

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ? _Je n'ai de secret pour personne, et j'ai déjà réalisé mon vœu le plus cher.

_Alors pourquoi avoir ressuscité ? _Je voulais prendre le thé avec Yamamoto Takeshi…

_Avez-vous déjà été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat ? _Oui, G a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois (rires).

_Un dernier mot ? _Je m'étonne que Giotto ne soit pas apparut aux pages people… Ce n'est pas comme si il était discret pourtant... Oups ! Je n'aurais pas dû le dire ! (Rire)

_Propos recueillis par Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

La rubrique choc

: Nous accueillons Léonardo Luppi, un pauvre jeune homme qui a subit bien des atrocités. Rappelons le contexte : Léonardo s'est fait voler son corps par Rokudo Mukuro et a été obligé de participer à une mission d'espionnage sans son accord.

Nous avons reçu ce pauvre garçon traumatisé qui nous a raconté son histoire :

_Qu'avez-vous subit ? _(Renifle) Il m'a prit mon corps. Il a fait des choses atroces, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Il m'a forcé à… (Pleure).

_Vous êtes vous plains au syndicat des possédés ? _Oui ! Ils ont rejeté mon dossier ! Je n'ai personne à qui me confier ! En plus, mon entourage, c'est Byakuran ! (Pleure de plus belle)

_(Eponge la flotte) Un mot à dire à votre agresseur ? _Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Cette nuit était formidable… Heu, non ! Je voulais dire : SALAUD !

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : L'humeur est gustative ! Mangez du thon et de l'ananas.

2 : Ecrivez une fan fiction sur un couple inédit et Mercure vous en sera reconnaissant.

3 : La vie est belle ! Lisez et écrivez des drabbles comiques car vous êtes d'humeur joyeuse !

4 : On vous en veut ce mois-ci. Faîtes-vous pardonner en écrivant une fiction valorisante sur le personnage que vous détestez le plus.

5 : La vie paraît monotone… Prenez une pose, une grande inspiration et faîtes un fan art de votre pairing préféré (et envoyez-le au journal).

6 : Mars vous cherche ! Ecrivez une scène de combat qui se solde par une réconciliation temporaire.

7 : Tout vous inspire. Ecrivez une fiction sur les cotons-tiges.

8 : Vous êtes fatiguée, à plat ? La lune vous redonne de la vigueur : recherchez un doujinshi de votre pairing préféré et vous irez mieux !

9 : Mauvais mois en perspective… Faites le _yaoi purity test_. Si vous êtes au moins 30% corrompue, alors tout ira bien.

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous avez des projets, mais chut !

Pluie : Ce n'est pas votre mois : sachez la mettre en veilleuse.

Tempête : Vous faîtes profil bas ce mois-ci.

Nuage : Arrêtez d'être timide : accordez du temps à ceux qui vous sont chers.

Brume : Le bonheur est dans le pré, courrez vite le rattraper !

Foudre : Apprenez à trouver ce qui est le plus important pour vous.

Soleil : Fuyez, il vous suit. Suivez-le, il vous fuit !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	3. Novembre

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Novembre.**** (Xanxus Vongola en couverture)**

Edito: Nihao tout le monde. Les journées se rafraichissent, novembre est un temps idéal pour trouver une âme sœur qui vous servira de couverture durant tout l'hiver. Célibataires, ne désespérez pas : il vous reste la solution bouillotte.

C'est aussi une période où il faut s'accrocher : ne vous relâchez pas, le premier trimestre/semestre n'est pas encore terminé. Travaillez, étudiez, restez vaillants, mais ne vous surmenez pas : la sieste est importante.

Ce mois-ci, nous accueillons un guest inespéré : Xanxus Vongola, chef de la Varia, fils adoptif du neuvième du nom va nous faire l'honneur de répondre à notre interview spéciale célébrités. Il a été invité grâce à vos nombreuses demandes. Ce ne fut pas sans mal : on vous gâte, non ?

_Fong._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Le docteur Shamal, vieil habitué de nos pages, tente une nouvelle fois de séduire Bianchi. Tenace, non ? Il y a de quoi être flattée !

_Ephémère _: Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air ! Gamma est tout love love de Genkishi ! Mais ce dernier semble encore indécis.

_Tout nouveau _: Notre équipe a cru voir Lussuria tenter de rattraper Ryohei Sasagawa dans une ruelle sombre et sans témoins. Une nouvelle idylle serait-elle en train de naître ? Ryohei négligerait-il son épouse ?

_Officiel _: Mukuro Rokudo a communiqué ce matin son accord pour le rendez-vous de Chrome Dokuro et Lanchia. Nous allons suivre cela de près !

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _1% de gens pensent que Chikusa sort avec Gianini… Un sondage assez explicite…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Qui est le chouchou, parmi les gardiens Vongola ?

_Le mini conseil de… _Fran : « Gero ? »

* * *

Shopping : _Tatoo Mafia Style_, le studio de tatouages de la mafia ! Pour un tatouage fait, un bisou offert ! Dino reste leur meilleur client, mais étrangement, d'autres mafieux ont pris rendez-vous depuis que Tsuna y travaille comme hôtesse d'accueil !

* * *

J'ai testé : _Une journée avec Levi a Than._ La plus formidable journée de ma vie, assurément. Après avoir passé plus de trois heures à choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bossu (je nomme ici Xanxus), nous sommes allés faire du shopping. Non seulement Levi n'a pas de goût mais je dois reconnaître que de sortir en butant les vendeuses pour éviter d'avoir à payer ne va pas augmenter ma côte dans ce quartier !

J'ai beaucoup apprécié regarder les poissons morts dans un aquarium avec comme fond sonore, ce même Levi qui insultait un requin.

En conclusion, mieux vaut que Levi soit seul. Assurément.

_Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

Le guest du mois : _C'est un invité inattendu qui nous a fait l'honneur de se déplacer aujourd'hui : Xanxus Vongola !_

_Vous avez refusé toutes les autres interviews ? Pourquoi avoir accepté celle-ci ? _Un déchet m'a menacé de remettre sa ceinture si je ne venais pas.

_Quel effet cela fait-il d'avoir été réclamé par les lectrices ? _Ce sont toutes des pourritures infâmes dont je me passerais bien.

_Aimez-vous quelque chose ? _Oui, j'aime le bourbon. Surtout lorsqu'il est servit par… j'aime le bourbon (rougit légèrement).

_Un récent article de ce journal dit vous avoir vu en belle compagnie. Confirmez-vous ? _NAN ! Je ne vois pas où vous êtes allés chercher une idée pareille.

_Il est dit que Levi vous a offert dernièrement un cadeau d'anniversaire. Des précision ? _(Pensif) C'était donc ça, le string léopard ? Je vais le buter !

_Vous êtes le chef de la Varia. Est-ce une lourde responsabilité ? _Et bien sur, vous me demandez cela après m'avoir posé tout un tas de questions sur ma vie privée !

_Sawada Tsunayoshi ? _(Bruit de révolvers prêts à tirer)

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ?_ Devenir boss des Vongola et… nan, juste devenir boss des Vongola.

_Racontez-nous un de vos souvenirs d'enfance ? _J'ai jamais été enfant ! (Rebelle attitude…)

_Un dernier mot ? _Oy ! Déchet ! Si tu lis ces lignes, saches que je suis venu. Tu m'as promis une récompense, je la VEUX !

_Propos recueillis par Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Rokudo Mukuro, tortionnaire de la dernière rubrique choc nous confie ici son désarrois. Contextualisons : Byakuran, boss de la famille Millefiore, famille qui, rappelons-le, est en pleine expansion, ne cesse de poursuivre notre ananas international, l'acculant de questions pour le moins gênantes.

_Byakuran ne cesse de vous harceler, vous êtes vous plains ? _Et comment ! Je suis allé voir le syndicat lorsqu'il m'a fait **bip**, mais cela n'a rien donné. J'ai appelé le numéro vert « allo psychopathe maltraité » lorsque **bip **mais ils m'ont raccroché au nez. J'ai créé ma propre association au moment où **bip**, mais il n'a cessé de **bip** avec **bip** mais sans **bip** et ARRÊTEZ DE CENSURER TOUT CE QUE JE DIS !

_Considérez-vous que ce qui vous arrive n'est que justice ? _Bah nan ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un gentil ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que j'ai pu faire aux autres ! Léo n'était qu'un objet. Moi, je suis un humain !

_Comment ont réagit vos proches ? _Ils ont fait la fête, cette bande de salauds ! Hibari a même dit qu'on ne me regretterait pas !

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Il fait froid : réchauffez-vous en écrivant un lemon !

2 : Revoyez ou relisez tout le début de Reborn ! avant l'arc de Mukuro. Inspirez-vous de cela pour écrire des drabbles.

3 : Ahlala, tout va mal, côté fan fiction. Vous n'avez plus le temps de rien, et c'est normal après tout.

4 : Les astres restent mystérieux. Une idée pointe, ne la laissez pas filer !

5 : L'alignement des planètes vous ajoute une dose de chance. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous le réussirez !

6 : Votre karma n'est pas si mauvais. Recherchez des fan arts de vos couples préférés, écoutez des OST, en bref : faîtes-vous plaisir !

7 : Le geek, c'est chic, mais pensez à prendre un peu l'air.

8 : On est écolo ce mois-ci ! Ecrivez une fan fiction ayant pour fil conducteur la couleur verte.

9 : Si vous avez un cosplay en cours, celui-ci avancera à grands pas !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous arrivez enfin à vos fins. Tout vous sourit, et c'est tant mieux !

Pluie : Vous faîtes un discret retour sur le devant de la scène.

Tempête : Rien à l'horizon, profitez-en pour vous reposer.

Nuage : Ne laissez pas votre timidité gâcher de si belles perspectives.

Brume : C'est votre fête ce mois-ci ! Vous osez enfin parler !

Foudre : Non, non, non et non ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord !

Soleil : Vous voyez vos proches être heureux et cela vous réjouit.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	4. Décembre

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Décembre.**** (Hibari Kyouya en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Nous sommes heureux de vous présenter le numéro de décembre de Suki Sexy Mafiosi. Au programme, des articles spéciaux noël, et surtout, un hors-série qui sortira dans le courant du mois !

Régalez-vous car, comme toujours, nous détaillons les couples du mois, et racontons tous les potins du moment !

En guest, aujourd'hui, nous avons l'homme au nuage ! Le choix a été difficile, mais vous nous avez aidées dans cette tâche. N'ayez crainte, nous comptabilisons toujours les voix pour les peoples suivants.

Nous vous invitons à lire notre hors série et à l'apprécier dés sa sortie!

Merci à tous et à toutes.

_Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Xanxus Vongola aurait toujours ses rendez-vous secrets… Nous savons que son/sa partenaire est légèrement plus petit(e) que lui et très très bruyant(e)…

_Ephémère _: Gamma a démentit nos propos du mois passé. Il n'entretient avec Genkishi qu'une simple relation professionnelle. Histoire à suivre…

_Tout nouveau _: Scoop ! Hibari Kyouya, chef du comité de discipline du collège Namimori a succombé aux charmes de Rokudo Mukuro, notre détraqué international ! Une nouvelle qui va en attrister plus d'un !

_Officiel _: Daemon Spade a avoué devant témoins être marié à Giotto Vongola depuis dix générations… Quel choc, mes amis !

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _85% d'interrogés rêvent d'avoir Tsunayoshi Sawada enchaîné à leur lit. Les 15% restants ne sont pas honnêtes…

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Gokudera vit-il en collocation dans la niche de Ken ?

_Le mini conseil de…_Spanner : « aimez vos machines… »

* * *

Shopping : _Les Cerisiers de l'amour, volume 1 : mon boss adoré_ de Virus Lirasaau vient de sortir, aux éditions Coquillages. Ce splendide roman raconte la liaison passionnelle entre un chef de mafia japonaise et l'un de ses subordonnés. L'équipe Suki l'a lu et adoré ! Ames sensibles, s'abstenir.

* * *

J'ai testé : _Le test de recrutement des Vendiciares_. Tout a commencé par un entretien avec un professionnel. Durant cet exercice, je devais exposer mes motivations face à un homme couvert de bandelettes. Mon CV a été examiné et on m'a demandé si je me sentais prêt à faire ce travail.

A suivit un test de niveau, comportant des exercices de torture et du lancer de chaînes sur les prisonniers.

Enfin, un devoir écrit m'a été demandé afin de mesurer mon degré de résistance au stress. Les questions de ce devoir portaient essentiellement sur le droit pénal des mafieux.

J'ai, évidement, été reçu.

_Reborn._

* * *

Le guest du mois : _Souhaitons la bienvenue à Hibari Kyouya, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori qui nous a fait l'honneur de répondre à quelques questions._

_Dites-nous qui vous êtes. _Hibari Kyouya, l'homme qui va te mordre à mort.

_Vous êtes le gardien du nuage de la famille Vongola. Cette position est-elle difficile à assumer ? _Je n'ai jamais dis que j'acceptais cette place.

_Parlez-nous un peu de votre vie privée : votre relation avec Rokudo Mukuro a été officialisée. Quelque chose à dire ? _Je ne souhaitais pas que ceci soit connu de n'importe qui (rougit légèrement). Rokudo Mukuro… Je vais te détruire !

_Vous êtes extrêmement timide, non ?_ Tu veux mourir ?

_Un mot sur votre tuteur, Dino Calvalone ? _(Rougit encore plus) C'est un crétin. C'est un herbivore. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui.

_Parlez-nous un peu de votre jeunesse. _Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

_Parlez-nous de quelque chose que vous aimez. _Hum… Namimori… Hibird… Muku… nan, pas Mukuro.

_Que pensez-vous de votre boss ? Est-il spécial pour vous ? _(Rougit encore) Il est spécial pour tout le monde.

_L'image de brute sans cervelle qui vous colle à la peau vous dérange t'elle ? _Rien à foutre.

_Un dernier mot ? _Wao… Tu as dépassé mon stade de colère. Je vais tellement te mordre à mort que tu vas pleurer.

_Propos recueillis par Fong (il est toujours vivant)_

* * *

La rubrique choc : Aujourd'hui, c'est Sawada Tsunayoshi, toujours célibataire, qui vient se plaindre au journal. En effet, Tsuna reçoit constamment des déclarations d'amour passionnées mais ne parvient pas à trouver l'âme sœur. Voyons plutôt :

_Rappelez-nous le contexte._ Eh bien je reçois au moins cinquante déclarations par jour, mais dés qu'il faut s'engager sérieusement, il n'y a plus personne ! Je commence à en avoir marre : mes gardiens sont en couples et moi, je suis seul !

_Justement, parlez-nous un peu des couples qui se forment autour de vous. _C'est n'importe quoi ! D'où Hibari-San et Mukuro sortent-il ensemble ? Et Yamamoto et Gokudera-Kun, ça ne va jamais durer ! C'est évident ! Je suis désolé d'agir comme cela mais tout ceci me dépasse…

_Avez-vous une petite préférence parmi vos amoureux transis ? _C'est-à-dire ? Si on compte ceux qui sont déjà en couple ou pas ? Je l'ai déjà dis, je n'aime que Kyoko… Quoi que elle, au point où on en est, elle sera avec Haru le mois prochain ! Rah ! Sinon… (Rougit), j'ai bien une préférence mais… hiii, ne me regardes pas comme ça !

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Vous vivez yaoi, mangez yaoi, dormez yaoi… Ce mois-ci s'inscrit contre l'homophobie !

2 : Tout passe à cent à l'heure, vous n'avez pas le temps de comprendre… Faites une pause et fabriquez une peluche à l'effigie de votre personnage préféré.

3 : Vous êtes militant(e) ce mois-ci! Régalez-vous : tout le monde vous écoute et adhère à vos principes (profitez-en pour créer des fans de Reborn !)

4 : Ce personnage est vraiment trop cool, trop cool, trop cool ! Et puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez écrire une fic sur lui !

5 : Dur mois que celui qui vient. Allez, pour vous réconforter, vous êtes prioritaire sur le guest de février (pas de triche, hein !)

6 : Vous allez avoir la chance de rencontrer une autre fickeuse IRL. Mais vous ne la reconnaîtrez surement pas !

7 : Vos idées partent en « Lambos ». Tiens, donc, écrivez sur lui, pour une fois !

8 : Vous êtes désagréable avec tout le monde ! Ecrivez donc une fic en alexandrins, ça vous fera les pieds ! (Qui relève le défi ?)

9 : Ce mois-ci, vous êtes au plus haut ! Et vous avez tellement la classe que Mukuro vous envie et pars en dépression. Bon bah maintenant que vous avez l'idée, on attend la fic !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Rien ne va plus, sachez que vous pouvez compter (ou pas) sur vos amis.

Pluie : Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi donc lui ?

Tempête : Fermez-là un peu ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous faîtes des dégâts ?

Nuage : Tout va bien, et ce n'est pas nouveau…

Brume : Vous jubilez presque, tellement votre vie est jouissive en ce moment !

Foudre : Votre timidité a repris le dessus. Sachez dire aux gens que vous les aimez.

Soleil : Yosh ! En avant vers le futuuuur !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	5. Hors série spécial noël

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Hors-série spécial noël.**

_Avant propos :_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ceci est le premier hors-série de Suki Sexy Mafiosi, consacré à la fête de noël.

Au programme, que de bonnes idées pour passer un noël idéal !

Nous espérons que ce hors-série vous plaira et comblera toutes vos attentes. Les invités qui nous ont aidés à réaliser nos rubriques sont inédits ! Merci à eux !

N'oubliez pas de lire, à la fin de ce journal, les informations sur l'évènement exceptionnel qui aura lieu dans notre prochain hors-série. Nous comptons sur vous !

_L'équipe Suki._

_

* * *

_

Le classement des cadeaux les plus en vogue (par Fûta) :

En cinquième position, nous avons : les menottes en fourrure roses. On dit que Dino Calvalone les affectionne particulièrement.

En quatrième position, ce sont les : bouteilles d'alcool. Il parait que la Varia a fait décoller le chiffre d'affaires des fabricants.

En troisième position : le kit de survie à Namimori. Il comprend des compresses, du mercurochrome, des pansements, de la pommade et du lubrifiant. Mukuro en aurait acheté dix cette semaine !

En deuxième position, la peluche Hibird. Un cadeau pour ceux qui aiment les sensations fortes : Hibari les a fait interdire au collège.

En première position, je suis formel, nous avons : Sawada Tsunayoshi. L'intégralité des familles mafieuses rêvent d'en voir un au pied du sapin.

_

* * *

_

Le shop shopping de Lussuria !

A une réception de noël, il faut toujours être bien habillé et propre sur soi. Pour les hommes, je conseille le pantalon en cuir moulant, retenu par une ceinture à pic, le torse nu, musclé et bronzé, la casquette de policier et surtout, élément important, la cravache !

Les femmes peuvent se contenter d'une jupe courte en cuir noir avec, bien évidement, les portes jarretelles ! N'oublions pas le haut : un boa dense fera très bien l'affaire.

Pour les plus sobres, je dirais même les plus coincés (genre mon boss), le costard sera parfait. Cependant, choisissez une taille en dessous de la votre (cela sera sexy) ou au dessus (si vous jouez la corde du moe…).

Pour ce qui est des femmes, une robe de soirée moulante sera somptueuse, surtout si elle est de satin et met en valeur vos atours. Squalo-chan, le bordeaux t'irait à ravir ! Ou bien alors en noir, mais accompagné d'une étole argentée. Surtout pas de fourrure, pauvres animaux !

Les chaussures ? Tout dépend de votre silhouette et de la robe que vous aurez choisie : Squa-chan, si tu prends la robe bordeaux, de petites ballerines noires et plates toutes simples seront adorables. Ce n'est plus la mode des talons ! Cependant, tu es suffisamment petit pour que ceux-ci soient tout à fait adaptés : avec une robe noire, j'ai d'adorables petits escarpins à te prêter ! Ah, j'ai tellement hâte !

(Le journal ne s'engage pas à protéger Superbi Squalo).

_

* * *

_

Témoignages :

Mais comment les familles de mafieux ont-elles fêté Noël l'année dernière ? Trouvez la fête qui vous correspond le plus avant de choisir votre famille !

Famille Vongola : Xanxus : «Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve encore ici ? Bon, on va torcher ça, en vitesse, Sq… quelqu'un m'attend. Noël, c'est très simple : le vieux convoque la Varia et les gardiens pour faire un repas super chiant et totalement inutile, si ce n'est que la bouffe et l'alcool ne sont pas à notre charge (cela rend Mammon quelque peu euphorique). Généralement, on s'offre des cadeaux pourris mais qui coutent très cher et Mammon les revend tous. Moi, j'offre pas de cadeaux parce que j'aime personne. »

Famille Calvalone : Romario : « Comment les Calvalone fêtent Noël ? Oh, la plupart des hommes de main de mon boss ont une famille, ils sont donc libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. L'année dernière, j'avais bu un coup avec Ivan, mais cette année, il a une petite amie, donc je prévois plutôt de voir Kusakabe Tetsuya, qui est un bon ami. Boss passe souvent ses Noëls… quelque part... et des fois, on le retrouve à l'hôpital… »

Famille Bovino : Lambo : « J'ai des bonbons et des cadeaux et puis voilà ! »

Famille Millefiore : Genkishi : « Oh, je suis heureux que vous me posiez la question : mon boss est tellement mal aimé qu'il faut que le monde entier sache qu'il sait prendre soin de sa famille. Ah, Byakuran sama… Hum. Nous tirons, chaque été, le nom d'une des couronnes pour lui faire un cadeau. Cette année, je suis tombé sur Glo Xinia et l'année dernière, sur Rasiel. Quelle chance… Heureusement, j'ai trouvé quoi offrir. Non, je ne vous dirais pas ce que c'est, mais ça a été très gênant de rentrer dans la boutique. »

(Propos recueillis par Reborn, aidé d'une pleine bouteille de saké)

_

* * *

_

Grand défi

Très chers lecteurs, très chères lectrices :

Cette année, Suki Sexy Mafiosi organise un grand évènement pour l'occasion de la St Valentin. Ceci concerne tout le monde, que vous soyez inscrit(e) ou non sur FFnet, que vous lisiez ce journal pour la première fois ou que vous en soyez un(e) fan invétéré.

L'idée est la suivante : à l'occasion de cette fête des amoureux oh combien commerciale et désuète, notre journal sortira un hors série, comme celui que vous lisez actuellement.

Nous souhaiterions, dans ce hors série, faire un petit recueil de drabbles portant sur vos couples préférés et écris par vous. Il suffit donc d'envoyer un message privé, de laisser un commentaire sur ce journal ou encore de nous écrire à l'adresse spécifiée dans notre profil à la rubrique « Grand défi » pour préciser sur quel couple vous souhaiteriez écrire (un(e) lecteur-trice = un couple). Nous vous répondrons si ce pairing est disponible ou non. Il suffira ensuite de nous envoyer votre œuvre sur notre adresse email (nous vous la donnerons lors de la confirmation). N'ayez crainte : vos noms, votre style et vos fautes d'orthographes (rires) seront respectées sauf demande expresse de votre part.

Sachez cependant l'existence d'une petite contrainte : le thème de ces écrits sera l'immédiat, l'instant, le vif, cela pour rester dans la continuité du journal. Votre écrit pourra être, si vous le désirez, commenté par le personnage de votre choix.

Si vous vous sentez prêt(e) à relever le défi, alors la participation est libre jusqu'au 13 février.

Merci à vous !

_Toute la rédaction de Suki._

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	6. Janvier

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Janvier.**** (Fran en couverture)**

Edito : Ciaosu ! Bonjour à tous ! Ce mois-ci, on peut dire que Fran, la nouvelle recrue de la Varia a littéralement pulvérisé son sempai ! Ce dernier a totalisé trois voix depuis le début de ce journal, contre quatre pour son souffre douleur, et ceci en même pas deux mois. Quelle belle leçon d'humilité !

Je suis heureux de vous souhaiter une bonne année, et tous les vœux de bonheur que la rédaction réunie vous adresse.

Nous arrivons en période de la galette des rois. Allez-vous être la reine ? Serez-vous choisie par votre prince charmant ? Ou, au contraire, serez-vous délaissée pour une autre ?

Mon disciple, Tsunayoshi, a choisi la seconde option : soyez plus malins que lui et, au contraire, triomphez !

_Reborn._

* * *

People

: _Durable _: Lussuria court toujours après Ryohei. Ca fait quand même deux mois…

_Ephémère _: Shoishi et Spanner auraient eu leur première dispute. Et apparemment, elle ne fut pas des moindres, car notre beau roux est allé dormir chez son supérieur : Byakuran.

_Tout nouveau _: Bluebell aurait pris une photo de ses deux « papas », Kikyo et Zakuro, en train de copuler joyeusement. Byakuran a déclaré : « C'est bien que les enfants grandissent. »

_Officiel _: Belphégor, furieux de ne pas être le guest de ce journal, a décidé d'être à l'honneur en dévoilant la relation mystère de ses deux supérieurs : Xanxus Vongola et Squalo Superbi. On ne sait pas si le génie de la Varia sera un jour en état de remarcher et de réentendre.

* * *

Mini

: _Sondage : _18% des sondés souhaiteraient savoir si Dino Calvalone est hétéro et surtout, s'il est célibataire.

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Rokudo Mukuro porte-t-il un pyjama anti-sexy ?

_Le mini conseil de… _Basil : « allez au Japon, c'est cool ! »

* * *

Shopping : _Sado is cool, Maso is fun_, le sex shop de Namimori a ouvert ses portes il y a trois semaines, et a déjà vu passer un bon nombre de clients. Parmi eux, Genkishi, qui a acheté une cravache sertie de diamants. A nos questions, il a simplement répondu : « C'est pour offrir, barrez-vous ! » Nous conseillons à Gamma de surveiller ses fesses.

Dino Calvalone y est aussi un bon client : il n'achète ses fouets que là bas (avant, c'était par correspondance.)

* * *

J'ai testé

: _Une nuit à Kokuyo Land._ Je suis arrivée sous le coup de huit heures du soir, ayant pour objectif de diner là bas. Mais les hôtes de maison ne sont pas des plus sympathiques : ils m'ont envoyé bouler et j'ai été obligée de faire ma cuisine toute seule ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? La petite Chrome était absente et je me suis retrouvée seule, puisque les deux brutes qui servent de larbins au gardien de la brume avaient décidé de partir loin de moi.

La nuit, à proprement parler a été terrible : entre les hululements d'un hibou qui agonise et les bruits de console dans la chambre d'à côté, quel enfer pour s'endormir !

Je me suis réveillée grâce à Ken qui bavait sur moi, et j'ai fichu le camp rapidement avant de connaître d'autres mésaventures !

_Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

Le guest du mois : _Ce mois-ci, nous accueillons la nouvelle recrue de la Varia, un jeune homme courageux avec lequel les ennemis n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, j'ai nommé Fran !_

_Vous êtes arrivé dans la Varia récemment, avez-vous été bien accueillis ? _Ca dépend ce que vous entendez par bien accueillis… Si pour vous, être serré de telle manière que mes yeux en sortaient de leurs orbites par un travestis avec le petit doigt en l'air, tout en étant lacéré de couteaux, c'est être bien accueillis, alors oui.

_Justement ! Parlons de Belphégor ! Que pensez-vous de lui ? _(Prudent) C'est mon sempai… C'est un prince déchu, et il fait peur. Il parait que, si à minuit on prononce son nom trois fois, il apparaitra avec des yeux rouges pour te tuer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…

_Quelle a été votre réaction lorsque vous avez découvert la relation entre vos deux supérieurs ? _Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris, c'était assez prévisible. De toute manière, tout le monde est gay dans la Varia… Oups… (Met sa main devant sa bouche)

_Avez-vous une passion ? _Oui, j'aime regarder les vieux animes de super héros et reproduire les chorégraphies devant mon ordi.

_Un mot pour les nombreuses fans (quatre) qui vous ont élevé au rang de star ? _Merci, grâce à vous, j'ai des trous… Plus que ce qui était initialement prévu par la nature, et je remercie mon sempai pour cela.

_Vous dites précédemment que la Varia est gay. Vous incluez-vous dans le lot ? _Je n'ai aucune obligation de répondre à une telle question.

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ?_ Je veux prouver au monde que je suis capable de devenir un super héros… Et j'aimerais bien apprendre à sempai à viser droit, aussi…

_Que pensez-vous de votre boss ? _Il est violent avec tout le monde mais depuis quelques temps, il ne fait que s'acharner surSqualo, donc ça va.

_Et de Rokudo Mukuro ? _C'est mon maître, et c'est un pervers. En ce moment, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre : pourquoi est-il en couple avec un tel psychopathe ?

_Un dernier mot ? _Les grenouilles vaincront, Gero. Je voudrais passer une dédicace à la Varia touteentière, et surtout à toi, tu te reconnaitras…

_(Propos recueillis par Fong)_

* * *

La rubrique choc

: Ce mois-ci, Suki a l'honneur d'accueillir Gamma, la fausse couronne funéraire de la foudre. En effet, celui-ci passe son temps à trier et jeter tous les vœux de bonheur que lui envoient sa famille, au sujet de sa prétendue relation avec Genkishi, démentie, je vous le rappelle, dans le courant du mois de décembre.

_Rappelez-nous votre situation actuelle : _Eh bien, je ne suis PAS en couple avec Genkishi, je le DETESTE et je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi est-ce que TOUT LE MONDE s'acharne à essayer de croire l'inverse. Même Uni nous envoie sa bénédiction, c'est affligeant, je pourrais être son père !

_Mais vous ne ressentez vraiment rien pour la couronne funéraire de la brume ? _Mais non ! Enfin, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps… Je… Je… Genkishi est… il… C'est juste un ami !

_Vous vous contredisez. Comment allez-vous régler votre problème ? _Je suis venu témoigner à ce journal alors, je vous en prie, imprimez bien en gros caractères que GENKISHI N'EST RIEN POUR GAMMA ! (Réponds au téléphone) Attends, Gen chan, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais il y a des gens et… j'arrive, je vais régler ça tout de suite (Pars en courant) !

* * *

Horoscope

: _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Vous allez bien, tout va bien. Vous êtes gay, tout vous plait! (Hahaha!)

2 : Vous êtes clément(e) envers les personnes qui ont un mois de retard dans leurs fictions (genre Faustine et Violette, vous connaissez?)

3 : Ce mois-ci, vous vous passionnez pour le twincest! Bel and Rasiel powaaa!

4 : Vous décidez d'aller en cours/au travail de manière originale...

5 : C'est le bon moment pour commencer votre roman! Ouvrez un cahier ou une page Word et lancez-vous!

6 : Si vous êtes en période d'examens, le dieu du yaoi vous souriera. Sinon, non.

7 : "Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur..." Ecrivez un lemon.

8 : L'humour bizarre, décalé et malsain n'a pas d'effet sur vous. Vous ne riez pas.

9 : Tout comme Mukuro, déclarez votre flamme à votre pire ennemi: c'est le moment!

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Des tensions dans l'air? Ca va mal autour de vous, et c'est de votre faute!

Pluie : Vous vivez votre petite histoire d'amour tranquillement.

Tempête : Vous êtes mis à l'honneur par vos proches, profitez-en!

Nuage : Vous avez envie de changer la routine, mais vous ferez des dégats!

Brume : Vous êtes dans l'ignorance, arrêtez ce déni.

Foudre : Vous êtes déterminé à prendre une décision.

Soleil : Vous succombez à la tentation, apprenez à vous faire pardonner.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	7. Février

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Février ****(Belphégor en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ce mois-ci, il fait froid ! Il faut se resserrer contre son amour ! Si vous n'avez pas encore d'âme sœur, sachez que la St Valentin approche à grands pas !

Oh mon Dieu, êtes-vous prêts à recevoir des chocolats par milliers ? Etes-vous au poil sur vos recettes ?

Tant de questions se posent mais n'oubliez pas : que vous soyez fille ou garçon, c'est l'amour qui doit guider vos actions !

Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de vos petits yeux se posant sur mes écrits, et j'ai tant envie de voir vos réactions !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : l'amour est là !

_Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Kyoko et Haru, toujours super copines, et peut-être même plus ?

_Ephémère _: Byakuran, chef de la famille Millefiore, nous a communiqué sa récente implication dans l'adultère que Irie Shoishi, son lieutenant, a commit envers son époux Spanner (cette information avait été gardée secrète jusqu'à aujourd'hui).

_Tout nouveau _: Nous avons pu apercevoir Tsunayoshi Sawada sortir prestement du bureau du comité de discipline, l'air hagard, l'uniforme débraillé. Hibari Kyouya n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ce sujet.

_Officiel _: Dans un ensemble parfaitement accordé, Xanxus Vongola et son prétendu amant Squalo Superbi ont balancé (nous citons) : « Le connard de prince déchu se fait la grenouille frigide toutes les nuits ! » Il y a plus romantique… Nous présentons néanmoins nos félicitations à ce nouveau couple.

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 78% d'entre vous espèrent que Squalo aura un jour une extinction de voix qui durera longtemps… Très longtemps… 20% espèrent même qu'il en mourra… Un sondage qui laisse perplexe…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Le créateur de l'hymne de Namimori a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec un certain chef du comité de discipline ?

_Le mini conseil de… _Daisy : « Les choses mignonnes… c'est beau… »

* * *

Shopping : Si vous avez un petit creux, n'hésitez pas à vous restaurer chez les _Poulpes en Folies_. On dit que c'est pour payer un cadeau d'anniversaire à son boss que G a ouvert ce restaurant, il y a plusieurs générations… Aujourd'hui, c'est Gokudera Hayato qui reprend le flambeau, cuisinant à merveille ces mollusques. Il est assisté dans sa tache par son amant Yamamoto Takeshi. On surnomme leur spécialité : «Le plat du bonheur, de l'amour, du sexe et des disputes acharnées » !

* * *

J'ai testé : Le shopping avec Haru, Kyoko et Lussuria ! La journée a commencé de très bonne heure : à sept heures et demi, ces trois personnes ont débarqué dans ma chambre armé(e)s de casseroles et de cuillères (pour taper dessus) en hurlant à tout va qu'il fallait se réveiller.

Après ce fâcheux épisode dont je suis sortit sourd pour au moins deux décennies, ils ont décrété que ma tenue de combat n'était plus du tout à la mode. Les trois premières heures m'ont donc été consacrées : nous sommes passés dans tous les magasins pour enfants tueurs à gages (j'ignorais que cela existait) et j'ai essayé cent cinquante trois tenues, dont dix en cuir (merci Lussuria). Après avoir dépensé l'équivalent d'un anneau de pureté A en vêtements (que je dois porter, parce que mesdames et montravesti ne veulent pas suer un jour comme celui-ci), nous n'avons pas déjeuné, malgré l'heure tardive. Je ne me souviens plus très bien du reste de la journée et pour cause : j'ai passé mon temps à porter et porter et PORTER des sacs, si bien qu'à la fin, la pile était tellement haute que je voyais plus devant moi. L'après-midi m'a donc semblé très répétitif.

Cependant, je me souviens d'avoir croisé Reborn, qui s'est fichu de moi !

On m'y reprendra à travailler dans ce journal !

_Fong._

* * *

Le guest du mois : _Aujourd'hui, c'est Belphégor, le génie de la Varia qui nous fait l'honneur de répondre à nos questions, pour votre plus grand bonheur et le notre !_

_Tout d'abord bonjour. Pourriez-vous vous présenter aux lectrices qui ne vous connaissent pas encore ? _Ushishishi shishi… Non…

_(Sale gosse !) Vous êtes un membre de la Varia depuis votre plus jeune âge, est-ce difficile ?_ En fait, là, tu me présente, quoi. Pas la peine de demander au Prince de le faire si les serviteurs peuvent s'en charger. Tu es inutile.

_Etes-vous sûr de n'avoir jamais été persécuté ? _Tu m'as bien regardé ? C'est moi qui persécute !

_Vous considérez Xanxus comme votre mentor, non ? _Le boss ? Ushishishi… Le boss est le boss… (Prudent)

_Parlons donc de votre famille… _(Yeux qui brillent sous la frange) Ushi…

_(Le coupe) En fait non. Fran et vous avez été récemment reconnus comme un couple, des réactions ? _La grenouille ? Evidement ! Un Prince se doit d'être amoureux d'une grenouille ! C'est dans tous les contes !

_Avez-vous une passion secrète ? _Je n'en ai pas mais mon plat préféré, c'est les cuisses de grenouille.

_Vous semblez très attaché à la nouvelle recrue de la Varia. Vous identifiez-vous à elle ? Voyez-vous en elle le jeune vous ? _Le Prince n'a pas compris la question…

_Passons… Votre ancien équipier, Mammon, vous manque-t-il beaucoup ? _Un peu, mais au moins, on est plus forcé de faire des économies sur le sopalin et ça, ça vaut tous les équipiers du monde !

_Un dernier mot ? _Le Prince est beau et généreux !

_Propos recueillis par Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Aujourd'hui, c'est le mari trompé Spanner qui passe dans notre rubrique choc. En effet, nous avons appris récemment que son époux Shoishi s'est compromis avec le fourbe Byakuran. Le mécanicien, effondré, est venu trouver le journal pour témoigner et nous livrer à quel point il est touché par cette trahison mortelle.

_Quelle a été votre première réaction lors de la lecture de notre article ? _C'est encore Byakuran qui a inventé n'importe quoi… Cela a été ma première réaction, et la deuxième, et la troisième, et la quatrième et c'est toujours ce que je pense aujourd'hui.

_Vous êtes dans le déni ! Cela vous fait-il tant de mal ? _Bah, heu… Pas vraiment, non… Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous disputons. Et en plus, je vous répète qu'il ne m'a pas trompé ! Vous êtes lourds à la fin, arrêtez de me suivre !

_Qu'allez-vous faire pour récupérer l'élu de votre cœur ? _Boarf, m'excuser, comme d'habitude, envers lui parce que j'ai été de mauvaise foi et envers Byakuran pour les soucis que j'ai pu causer… Et envers vous puisqu'à cause de moi, votre journal devient de moins en moins crédible (s'incline).

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Mangez des smoothies… (La rédaction n'y peut rien, c'est les étoiles qui le disent…)

2 : Prenez la vie comme elle vient et suivez-la (c'était le quart d'heure philo de la journée et, coup de bol, c'était pour vous !)

3 : Ce mois-ci, vous n'aurez pas honte d'écrire des fictions bêtes ! Postez-les donc !

4 : En ce moment, tout va mal ! Profitez-en pour écrire une fiction angst !

5 : Quand vous le prenez dans vos bras, vous lui parlez tout bas, vous voyez la vie en roseuh ! C'est le nouveau BExBOY !

6 : Vous en avez un peu marre, aérez-vous, changez de fandom quelques temps. Ce sera encore plus beau de vous retrouver ensuite !

7 : Si votre ordinateur rame, ne vous énervez pas contre tout le monde : lui seul mérite d'être insulté !

8 : Tout droit vers l'infiniment yaoi ! Yahoo !

9 : Tout comme Mammon, vous couvez vos sous ce mois-ci. Lâchez-vous, la prochaine fois !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Ce que vous désirez tant se rapproche de vous, mais tout ceci n'est pas très sain…

Pluie : Avec vous, les disputes se terminent vite : vous êtes aimé pour votre comportement.

Tempête : Vous recevez des cadeaux qui vous font plaisir.

Nuage : Vous recherchez inconsciemment l'affection des autres.

Brume : Ce n'est pas votre mois… Ressaisissez-vous !

Foudre : Laissez vos proches souffler un peu : ils vous en seront reconnaissants.

Soleil : Vous pointez le bout de votre nez pour réchauffer les cœurs glacés.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	8. Hors série spécial St Valentin

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Hors série spécial Saint Valentin.**

_Introduction :_ L'amour… Il vous consume depuis tant d'années et vous n'osez vous déclarer ?

N'ayez crainte ! Ce hors série vous dévoilera tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur nos chez habitants de Namimori et ailleurs…

Au programme, des classements, des reportages et surtout, de bonnes idées de cadeau pour que cette fête reste la plus belle que votre Valentin passera… A coup sur, elle restera gravée dans sa mémoire !

De nouveau, nous avons engagé la crème de la crème des spécialistes pour répondre à vos questions les plus folles !

A présent, nous vous laissons découvrir notre œuvre et souhaitons que vous passerez un bon moment. L'équipe Suki est heureuse et fière de vous présenter son dernier né : le hors série spécial Saint Valentin !

_L'équipe Suki._

* * *

_Témoignages :_

Tout comme nous l'avions fait pour la fête de Noël, nous sommes allés interroger un membre de chaque famille importante de la mafia pour savoir comment ces redoutables personnes préparent la fête des amoureux. C'est avec une joie immense qu'ils ont accepté de nous répondre :

Famille Vongola : Giotto : « Cela fait au moins notre 200éme Saint Valentin, à Daemon et à moi. Pourtant, elle n'est jamais pareille ! Généralement, d'une année sur l'autre, nous nous relayons pour l'organiser (le responsable étant toujours seme ce jour là, en compensation). On nous a déjà dit que notre manière d'organiser notre couple était assez étrange (rires). Cette année, c'est mon tour ! Je vais faire en sorte que cette journée soit la plus merveilleuse de l'année pour mon petit gardien de la brume préféré (sourire pervers). Oui, je lui ai pardonné pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et en plus, c'est un bon coup, ça excuse tout. Ne me regardez pas comme cela : je sais que je suis très différent de mon successeur, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Un jour, il faudra que j'enseigne à ce petit les arcanes de la séduction ! Revenons à nos ananas : il ne me laisse pas souvent l'occasion de lui témoigner de l'affection. Cette fête si commerciale me permet de lui offrir tout mon amour ! Il en fait de même avec moi… (Rougit). Je… Je lui ai fait un gâteau au chocolat 100% noir (son préféré) et au gingembre. Parce qu'après, j'ai prévu… toutes sortes de divertissements… »

Famille Calvalone : Ivan : « Eh eh… J'ai une petite amie cette année (sourire con)… Mais elle tient à sa vie privée, j'ai donc espionné le boss en douce afin de vous livrer ceci : il prépare quelque chose… Pour… quelqu'un… C'est assez effrayant : Boss sifflote dans la cuisine en se coupant toutes les cinq minutes la main avec un couteau à beure. Je crois qu'il a acheté un cadeau… Mais si l'on en juge l'emballage, on dirait plus des ordures ménagères… Hum… Dino est quelqu'un d'un peu excentrique mais j'espère que l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu(e) sera en mesure de comprendre toute sa grandeur d'âme… C'est une personne exceptionnelle qui vaut le coup d'être connue. Merci de m'avoir accordé ce temps de parole alors que je ne suis qu'un personnage secondaire… »

Famille Bovino : Lambo : « J'ai fait un dessin à I pin parce que j'aimerais bien qu'elle devienne mon amoureuse plus tard… Mais il faut pas lui dire parce que c'est un secret ! »

Famille Millefiore : Gamma : « Moi ? (Cache quelque chose derrière son dos.) J'ai remarqué que Byakuran avait un comportement des plus étranges (baisse la voix) : je crois qu'il met en place des plans pour harceler quelqu'un… (Regarde derrière lui.) Il rit tout seul en regardant une corbeille de fruits… Ca fait peur… Comment ça, moi ? Mais je n'ai personne, voyons ! Ce sont des cadeaux de politesse pour un collègue qui… que j'apprécie et… (portable qui sonne) : allo ? Mais voyons mon amour, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… mais évidement que je vais t'offrir des cadeaux ! Mais oui, je sais que tu n'aimes que le chocolat blanc ! (Voix qui se radoucit) : D'accord… Oui… Moi aussi… Nan, c'est toi qui raccroches… Bisous. Oui, à dans cinq minutes… J'attends ton appel. Je t'aime aussi… (Raccroche). Donc, comme je disais, il n'y personne dans ma vie ! »

(Propos recueillis par Chrome.)

_

* * *

_

Faisons du shopping à deux !

_Les conseils avisés de Haru et Yamamoto!_

**Haru** : Hahi, c'est à nous ! Yamamoto chan, le journal nous interroge, ne regarde pas ailleurs ! Si c'est le cul de Gokudera que tu cherches, je l'ai en photo, que je te donnerais après cette rubrique !

**Yamamoto **: Haru chan (rire) ! Quelle vulgarité ! C'est la première fois depuis que nous avons commencé notre duo comique que tu me parles ainsi !

**Haru **: De quel duo comique parle-tu ? Nous devons simplement donner des conseils à ceux qui sont en manque d'inspiration pour la Saint Valentin ! Que vas-tu offrir à Gokudera san, ton cher et tendre aimé ?

**Yamamoto **: (Rire gêné) : Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider ! Je cherche quelque chose qui fait pfiou quand je fais pschitt mais j'ai pas encore trouvé !

**Haru **: (Rougit) : Oh, tu entres déjà dans les cadeaux d'ordre sexuel ! Si nous commencions par les choses plus basiques.

**Yamamoto **: Oui, tu as raison ! Le chocolat, c'est important !

**Haru **: C'est le symbole de la Saint Valentin ! Pourquoi n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt ! Il faut faire des chocolats qui symbolisent notre sentiment pour l'autre. Yamamoto chan, tu pourrais faire des bâtons de dynamite pour Gokudera san !

**Yamamoto **: Quelle bonne idée ! Mais je ne sait pas comment faire…

**Haru **: C'est là que tout devient intéressant : les compagnons doivent se serrer les coudes : faisons nos chocolats ensemble, c'est une tradition ! Je ne peux plus les faire avec Kyoko parce que… (rougit) ils sont pour elle…

**Yamamoto **: Passons à présent sur la deuxième partie !

**Haru **: Oui ! Les cadeaux qui font brrr lorsque clic !

**Yamamoto **: Le traditionnel bouquet de roses rouges (rêve) doit être accompagné de quelque chose de plus… pimenté… (rit).

**Haru **: Il ne s'agit pas de brusquer le partenaire mais de le surprendre agréablement !

**Yamamoto **: Réaliser son fantasme le plus tordu, c'est une bonne idée !

**Haru **: Mais attention aux excès !

**Yamamoto **: Je crois que nous avons tout dit…

**Haru **: Tout en ayant rien dit de concret, hahi !

**Yamamoto et Haru **: A bientôt !

(Le journal décline toute responsabilité quand aux cadeaux que vous offrirez à votre partenaire…)

_

* * *

_

Classement du meilleur amant !

_Par Fûta !_

Mesdemoiselles, messieux, sachez choisir votre Valentin grâce à la liste toute fraiche des dix meilleurs amants de ma mafia !

10 : Xanxus Vongola, parce qu'il est beau, bien foutu et fortuné. En revanche, il ne faut pas avoir peur de se prendre des coups et son caractère laisse à désirer…

9 : Basil du conseil externe qui est gentil, mignon et qui a de la bonne volonté. Mais de tous nos classés, c'est le plus inexpérimenté.

8 : Superbi Squalo, qui dépasse son boss grâce à sa capacité à mettre dans l'ambiance, ses techniques d'allumage hors du commun et sa beauté sans pareille. Il saura vous faire comprendre qu'il vous aime. Malheureusement, un peu trop bruyamment…

7 : Hibari Kyouya… Mais il faut aimer le sadomasochisme. Il saura vous aimer et se faire aimer. Il adore être surpris par ses partenaires mais impose sa loi. Trop violent malgré tout, il faut savoir encaisser les coups…

6 : Byakuran Millefiore est une personne expérimentée et belle qui saura vous dominer sans vous faire souffrir. Il fait juste… beaucoup trop peur à ses amants, ce qui ne lui vaut qu'un rang faible…

5 : Rokudo Mukuro : cet homme n'est pas chiant puisqu'il passe les trois quarts de son temps dans sa cellule. Il est expérimenté et, grâces à ses nombreuses conquêtes, il sait dominer et être dominé… Sa beauté vous ensorcellera mais attention : sa mégalomanie pourrait vous refroidir ! Généralement indisponible, ce ne sera pas l'amant parfait pour essuyer vos larmes !

4 : Dino Calvalone. Il est drôle, il est beau, il est attachant ! Avec son corps de rêve, ses petits yeux suppliants et son sourire ravageur, c'est l'amant idéal, un vrai prince charmant ! Cependant, il est maladroit, et à moins d'aimer le public (ses hommes), vous ne pourrez avoir un rendez-vous romantique non gâché !

3 : Tsunayoshi Sawada : un garçon mignon, gentil et attachant. Il est à la tête de la mafia ! Et il est si timide que vous saurez qu'il n'osera pas voir ailleurs ! Il se prête bien volontiers à vos jeux les plus fous, parce qu'il a le sens du service et vous est tout dévoué ! Mais ne vous attendez pas néanmoins à le voir proposer : ce garçon ne prend pas d'initiatives (ou alors sous forme de dernière volonté, et ce sera vous, son jouet) et c'est bien son seul défaut !

2 : Spanner : cet amant est utile ! Il saura réparer vos objets mécaniques en un rien de temps ! Il n'est pas chiant, gentil et attentionné avec son aimé, doux et efficace, il sait aller droit à l'essentiel. Son expérience l'a rendu doué de ses mains pour toutes sortes de choses, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Malheureusement, cet homme est souvent inexpressif et ne semblera pas animé de la même passion que vous…

1 : Asagi Ugetsu, qui l'aurait cru ? Cet homme est l'amant parfait, concentrant la plupart des qualité décrites ci-dessus. Gentil, doux, attentionné, beau, autonome, parfois même aguicheur, il saura vous satisfaire mieux que personne… Il est expérimenté, il sait comment vous faire fondre ! Et au pire, il a des amis à vous conseiller !

(Le journal engage sa responsabilité pour protéger le génie des classements. Pas les autres. Liste non exhaustive, qui peut changer à tout moment !)

_

* * *

_

Le grand défi de la Saint Valentin !

Très chers lecteur,

Nous avons été surpris de la quantité de participations ! Vous avez joué le jeu ! Bravo ! Nous vous en remercions parce que, grâce à vous, nous avons économisé une rubrique ! Vous avez fait le travail à notre place ! Vous êtes formidables !

Les longueurs diffèrent selon vos goûts, les présentations aussi… Si ce que nous avons publié ne vous convient pas (forme, mise en page…) alors faites-le nous savoir ! Nous n'avons rien modifié, seulement copié et collé ce que vous nous avez envoyé.

Nous nous sommes permis de vous féliciter à la fin de chacun de vos textes, parce que vous êtes vraiment adorables!

Pour un soucis d'équité, nous publions vos œuvres dans l'ordre d'inscription qui est présent sur notre profil.

Merci à tous, place à vos chef-d'œuvre !

_Reborn._

**Yamamoto X Gokudera****, par eric clutter:**

Interview de Gokudera par(vous le saurez à la fin)

Êtes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un ? Non... de personne... pourquoi ?

Se pourrait-il que ce soit un des Gardiens du Vongola Decimo ? Comment le  
savez-v... *reprend ses esprits* Où allez-vous chercher ça ? Je vais vous  
tuer si vous continuer sur cette voie !

Beaucoup de lecteurs se demandent s'il n'y a vraiment que la loyauté d'un  
bras-droit envers son Boss entre vous et le Decimo ? QUOI ! Qui a osé  
raconter une chose aussi ignoble ! Je ne trahirai jamais la confiance du  
Judaime, je ne resterais que son indétrônable bras-droit et j'ai pour mon  
Boss une loyauté inébranlable *ses yeux brillèrent quand il prononça ses  
paroles* En plus... j'ai déjà quelqu'un, oups ! Oubliez ce que je viens de  
dire !

Seriez-vous prêt à choisir entre votre rôle de bras-droit et l'amour ? Que  
? Quoi ! *rougit fortement* Jamais je ne laisserais tomber le Dixième !  
Même si... lui aussi est important pour moi... Takes... Argh ! Qu'est-ce qui  
m'est arrivé pour que je raconte de telles bêtises !

Pourtant, on raconte que vous avez des rendez-vous secrets avec cette  
personne. Comment êtes-vous aussi bien informé sur mes activités ?  
J'exploserais le coupable quel qu'il soit !

Propos recueillis par Mammon (il coûte cher mais il le vaut bien)

_= Merci eric clutter ! Grâce à toi, on sait qui est l'amant pas si secret de Goku ! Quel crétin, ce gardien de la tempête : il se trahit tout seul ! Un super fou rire qui restera dans nos mémoires! Encore bravo!_

**Xanxus X Tsuna, par Doll-Shu :**

« Squalo-senpai, vous avez plus le choix vous savez. »

Pensée numéro une : Tuer la grenouille. Pensée numéro deux : Tuer son abruti de connard de Boss. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait à la naissance pour avoir autant de malchance ? Ô bien sûr il pouvait relativiser, sa vie n'était pas aussi horrible que ça, il était « l'empereur de l'épée » mais également le capitaine dit Stratège de la Varia, le bras droit du boss de la dite Varia, un assassin professionnel, un homme accompli, ou presque. En soi il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se lamenter quand on voyait son profil, mais est-ce que les gens comprenaient par exemple que la Varia était un groupe de tarés tous bon pour la potence, que son Boss était le pire des emmerdeurs qu'il pouvait y avoir sur terre, et qu'être son bras droit était sans doute la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivé ? Non il était masochiste, il ne voyait que ça pour justifier le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

« Fran … Ta gueule, franchement ta gueule. »

Non même pas de « VOIIIIIII » tonitruant, il était là, et il savait que la dernière mission que son boss venait de lui demander était synonyme de sa mort prochaine. Devait-il se réjouir de quitter le pays des fous ou s'énerver parce qu'après de longues années de bon et loyaux services ce bâtard de boss qu'était Xanxus ne le reconnaissait toujours pas ?

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué de kidnapper Decimo-senpai si ? »

Et l'autre qui en rajoutait une couche. Non Fran, ce n'était pas compliqué. Mise à part qu'il y avait les six gardiens qui veillaient sur ce foutu gamin comme des dragonnes veillant sur leurs œufs. Mais non pas dangereux du tout. D'abord mettre hors service Mukuro ou cette gamine. Pas compliqué du tout. Ensuite si on survit à ça, envoyer Lussuria voir ce boxeur du soleil. Par la suite envoyer Bel à cet abruti de bras droit du gamin. Le veau … En faire un paratonnerre. Envoyer Yamamoto s'entrainer dans un coin reculé de l'Italie et prier pour que la mouette soit au Japon.

Peut-être qu'il avait de la chance, car tout se passa à peu près correctement avec des bonus en prime. L'illusionniste n'était pas là, Bel et Lussuria avait accepté de coopérer, et le veau avait fuit devant lui alors qu'il avait quand même bientôt douze ans. A cet âge, lui il tuait déjà. Alors il avait capturé et kidnappé le Decimo. Pas compliqué du tout, avec son intuition, mais peut-être qu'elle ne marchait pas la nuit avec les somnifères ? Oui il était capable de tout pour rester vivant. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que d'offrir le gamin à son Boss, en brillant pour que Fran ne meurt pas tout de suite, celui-ci s'étant dévoué pour aller porter le « cadeau. »

Et l'illusionniste était revenu vivant, et maintenant, il s'interrogeait sur ce que ferait Xanxus du Decimo. Un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. C'était sans doute pourquoi, ils étaient cinq à observer l'intérieur du bureau de Xanxus par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le tout aidé par les illusions de la grenouille. Et le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux le cloua sur place. Est-ce qu'il rêvait où Xanxus lui avait demandé de ramener le Boss des Vongola, d'affronter ses chiens de gardes de gardiens fous pour en … Profiter ? Non parce que là, il ne rêvait pas. Sawada était appuyé, ou plaqué au choix, contre le mur, les mains tenues au dessus de sa tête et poussant des gémissements, voir des suppliques, tandis que son boss le molestait, sa bouche jouant au niveau du cou pale du plus jeune.

« Hnn … Xan … Non … »

Qu'il en avait du vocabulaire le decimo. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que ce connard de chef de la Varia, non ce n'était plus le sien, lui faisait risque sa vie, juste pour s'amuser et régler ses problèmes hormonales. Non s'en était trop. Poussant la porte d'un coup de pied, et hurlant son cri de guerre comme aurait dit Fran, il attira l'attention de Xanxus.

« VOIIIIIII ! Tu vas me dire connard de Boss que je dois risquer ma vie pour que tu prennes ton pied avec un gosse même pas consentant ?

- Déchet. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas consentant ? »

Voix polaire, il avait dû toucher la fierté de male de son Boss. Il aurait pu presque en être heureux, s'il ne venait pas de raccourcir à nouveau son temps de vie. D'ailleurs le chef de la Varia se pencha vers la tête du japonais, lui mordillant tendrement l'oreille, oui vous lisez bien, tendre avec son Boss, lui-même n'y croyait pas. Sawada poussa un gémissement, déplaçant ses mains dans les cheveux de son … amant ? Les fourrageant alors qu'il retenait un gémissement douteux. Oui il était d'accord que le plus jeune était excité mais ça pouvait être également le syndrome de Stockholm, le Decimo se prenait d'ailleurs d'affection pour tout le monde donc.

« Dis-le … susurra alors Xanxus au Decimo qui rougit alors jusqu'à la racine. Pathétique.

- Non … Je peux pas Xan … Hnn ! » Le plus jeune venait d'être coupé par une main plutôt baladeuse au niveau de son aine. Oui il était vraiment chauffé en fait.

« Ce que Tsunayoshi ne veut pas te dire Déchet, c'est que nous sommes amant depuis plus de cinq ans donc.

- VOIIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi c'te connerie ! Tu ne peux pas aimer ce gosse, et puis alors pourquoi me le faire faire enlever ?

- Pour voir ce que tu étais capable de faire Déchet. Et puis pour mettre du piment dans ma vie sexuelle. Tu devrais d'ailleurs faire de même.

- VOIIIIIII ! Ne me parles pas de ma vie sexuelle connard ! Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec n'importe qui comme une bête sauvage !

- Pourtant j'en connais un qui serait content de te prendre sauvagement si tu vois de qui je parle. »

Non, non, non. Il rendait son tablier. Là c'était trop. Se détournant de son Boss et de son sourire qu'il rêvait de lui faire ravaler, il tourna les talons avant de faire demi-tour, envoyant paitre le reste de la Varia. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer. Surtout Xanxus. Non mais franchement, la prochaine fois qu'il voulait mettre du piment dans sa vie, qu'il revoit l'ordre de ses priorités. Qu'il kidnappe le Dixième lui-même. Ca aurait été extrêmement romantique, et lui aurait pu profiter de son week-end tranquille au lieu de courir partout.

« Squalo ?

- VOIIIII Va mourir comme les autres. Et si tu cherches ton Boss il est en train de tester la dureté du mur et d'être pris sauvagement par mon crétin de Chef.

- Je ne pense pas non. Et puis ça serait dommage. Pour Tsuna, je ne me fais pas de soucis, par contre … »

La personne qui venait de lui parler, l'attrapa par le bras, avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et même s'il haïssait tout le monde, les lèvres et cette langue qui jouait contre la sienne venait de devenir le centre de son univers. Etouffant le nom de la personne entre deux baisers, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Crétin de gardien de la Pluie. Il ne pourrait pu avoir de raison de tuer son Boss après ça.

« Bonne St Valentin. »

Et vu le cri qu'il venait d'entendre dans le couloir derrière lui, Xanxus et Tsuna devait passer également une très bonne journée. Merde. Il tuerait tout le monde demain. Aujourd'hui il allait s'occuper de cet abruti de Yamamoto.

- Doll-Shu. -

_= Héhé, un très long texte qui pourrait bien nous valoir un rating T… Très sympathique et vivant, tu t'es bien prise au jeu. Merci pour ce formidable travail qui a dù demander beaucoup de temps!_

**Mukuro X Hibari, par HalcyonBird**

_**La magie de l'imprévu**_

Assis autour d'une banale table, les gardiens de la famille Vongola assistaient à une réunion interminable. Mukuro n'en pouvais plus des ces longs discours et était fatigué d'attendre de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son amant aux cheveux ébène et à la moue si craquante.

Il se leva alors brusquement et traîna le gardien du nuage hors de la salle par le poignet, sans autre forme de procès. Celui-ci protesta pour la forme mais n'était pas mécontent de quitter cette pièce remplie d'herbivores.

Mukuro guida son homologue vers la sortie, puis ils montèrent dans sa voiture, haletants ; enivrés par la soudaineté de leur échappée. Le gardien de la brume démarra alors en trombes.

« Où allons nous ? »

Mukuro ne le savait pas. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête ; une envie ; un besoin pressant de briser la monotonie du quotidien. Il regarda son amant avec ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, une lueur enfantine dans ses yeux dépareillés.

« Peu importe, tant que c'est avec toi »

Et pendant un instant, Mukuro pu se délecter de voir enfin un peu de vie sur le visage du gardien du nuage. Enfin, juste pour un instant…

_= Mignon, sympathique et… heu… gloussant… (on a gloussé, quoi…), nous te remercions de ta participation avec un couple qui, actuellement, bat de l'aile… Cela donnera envie aux fan de continuer à lire notre journal ! Merci infiniment! _

**Mukuro X Tsuna, par ****Raiu-chan**

_Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons interviewer Rokudo Mukuro sur la Saint Valentin.

Alors, comment concevez vous une saint Valentin réussi ?

_Kufufufu, d'abord il faudrait que la journée se place sous un symbole: le sexe !

_Je vois, donc vous êtes pour le côté « chaud » de la Saint Valentin, loin du romantisme et des dépenses commerciales qui vont avec cette fête.

_Oh si, on peux toujours acheter quelques accessoires pour pimenter le jeux.

_Votre partenaire accepte-t-il vos fantasmes de la Saint Valentin ?

_Kufufufu, j'ai en effet un partenaire qui m'accorde pratiquement tout mais il aimerait garder l'anonymat.

_Vous ne pouvez pas nous en dire plus ?

_Si, toute la mafia le voulez comme cadeau de Noël et c'est moi qui l'ai eu !

_Vous êtes fière de vous ?

_Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs je dois dire qu'il est adorable avec un ruban rouge autours du coup ( saigne du nez en y repensant)

_Bien nous allons conclure sur ça.

Propos recueillis par Fong.

_= Encore une interview ! Et on fait bosser Fong ! Plus vite que ça ! C'est à peine subtil, le sous-entendu de Mukuro (rires). Un vrai plaisir! Merci beaucoup !_

**Spanner X Shoichi, par Ero-Chikaku :**

**La Saint-Valentin de Mini Mosca**

_Pour l'amour d'un certain journal people promouvant le yaoi, une lectrice assidue, et prétendue auteur (se foutant de garder l'anonymat parce qu'en plus, elle est fière de son méfait) a subtilisé la mémoire de Mini Mosca afin de livrer une partie des événements survenus du 13 au 14 Février à une horde de yaoistes, qui d'ailleurs trouveront probablement ce drabble désuet._

_Ah oui, par contre, il semblerait qu'il code les noms des personnes avec des chiffres. Allez savoir pourquoi._

**13 Février.****  
21h27. **Observations : 48 a fini sa sucette depuis 1 minute et 48,51 secondes et mâche pourtant le bâton. Il regarde fixement devant lui, avachi sur la table. Son rythme cardiaque est passé de 56 battements par minutes à 59 battements par minutes. Enregistrement vocal reconnaissant sa voix : « Merde. Qu'est-ce je vais faire. ».  
Conclusion : Pas de doutes possibles. Selon toutes les archives et informations dont je dispose, 48 n'a jamais connu un tel état de panique et de désœuvrement.  
Causes possibles : A regardé la date sur mon calendrier digital tout à l'heure. Date : 13 Février.

**21h31. **48 me donne une liste de course et s'installe confortablement et attendant que je finisse le travail. Des fois, je vous jure.

**22h53. **Arrive au magasin le plus proche. Dois attendre qu'une personne assez grande passe pour rentrer sous les regards étonnés de la foule. Il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à vivre avec leur temps.

**22h18. **Suis rentré à la maison avec de la pâte de cacao, du beurre, du sucre et du lait. Ne comprends pas ce que 48 veut faire avec tout ça. Vais me renseigner sur internet.

_Au Japon, le 14 Février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, la plus pitoyable excuse mercantile au monde, la tradition exige que ceux qui se revendiquent amoureux offrent du chocolat à leur(e) bien aimé(e). C'est pas bon pour les dents, et ça constitue un cliché de manga ou d'animé considérable pour les auteurs de fiction sans imagination, ou les otakus occidentaux. Ou les deux en même temps.  
__**Sources : **__Chikapédia_**22h19 : **C'était donc ça. Songe à empêcher 48 de regarder des dessins animés pour jeunes filles pré-pubères. Il y a 69% de probabilité pour que ce chocolat (si tel est bien le terme approprié pour le futur ratage culinaire de 48, nullissime dans ce domaine) soit destiné à 51. En ce qui concerne les 21% restants, il s'agit des possibilités où : soit la préparation rate (20,9 %), soit un rapace entre dans la cuisine à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, s'arrange pour que 48, surpris, lâche le tout à la sortie de la casserole, le laisse tomber par terre, se brûle en touchant la casserole, ledit rapace vole le moule en forme de cœur et s'en va comme il est venu (0,1%). Penche plus pour la première, ou la deuxième hypothèse.

**22h27 : **Le pauvre 51 dort paisiblement, la tête sur le clavier, sans se douter qu'il sera victime d'une sévère intoxication alimentaire demain. Enfin, à 69% de chances. Viens de voir un boulon tomber dans la pâte de 48. Suppose que je commence à développer des émotions. A commencer par la pitié et l'inquiétude.

**23h 06 : **Un rapace entre dans la cuisine à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, s'arrange pour que 48, surpris, lâche le tout à la sortie de la casserole, le laisse tomber par terre, se brûle en touchant le four, ledit rapace vole le moule en forme de cœur et s'en va comme il est venu. Ne plus jamais mésestimer les chiffres.

**23h56 : **Ai nettoyé le sol de la cuisine, les déjection de rapace, épongé les larmes de 48. Suis celui qui est en droit de pleurer. Non, 48 ne pleure pas, il garde la même expression, à l'exception des larmes qui sortent de ses yeux. Cet individu est un cas médical intéressant.

**00H07 : **48, est parti se coucher dans un état d'esprit négatif, me laissant le soin du ménage. Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

**14 Février.  
****07h18 : **48 et 51 sont encore en retard. Peux affirmer à 96% que Giannini va les engueuler.  
**07h20 : **51 trouve un joli paquet rose bonbon contenant des petits chocolats en forme de clé à molettes et balbutie des remerciements à 48 qui ne comprend rien.  
Rie bien. Qu'ils sont cons, ces humains.

_= Une fic qui nous a fait énormément rire, de l'humour et de l'originalité. Tout est parfait... Bravo !_

**Xanxus X Enma, par ****Pluma-ae :**

Xanxus observait tantôt le corps frêle du jeune garçon posté devant lui, tantôt la boîte de chocolat que celui-ci lui tendait. Et dire que ce rouquin était boss d'une famille mafieuse ? Décidemment, on acceptait de tout dans la mafia… D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu ce type auparavant, comment celui-ci aurait pu le rencontrer, voire même _tomber amoureux_ de lui ? C'est après moult réflexion que Xanxus se décida enfin à sortir, avec toute la magnificence que l'on puisse avoir, sa fameuse phrase tant attendue : « _Va te faire foutre, sale déchet_ ». Sur ces mots, le boss de la Varia arracha la boîte de chocolat des mains de cet _Enma_ et fit volte face, laissant le jeune rouquin ébahi par ce qui venait de se produire.

Ces chocolats que le jeune garçon lui offrait, c'était du _**Leonidas**_, du chocolat belge, du vrai, du pur ! Xanxus ne pouvait quand même pas manquer cette occasion qui, peut-être, ne se reproduirait pas une seconde fois...

_= Un texte super adorable qui donne envie d'en savoir plus sur Enma. Et qui donne faim… Merci de tout notre cœur !_

**Gokudera X Chrome, par Blacky-Chwan****:**

Gokudera était une personne du genre assez renfermée avant de rencontrer Tsuna, tel un loup solitaire qui évitait tout contact avec la personne au delà de ce qui est strictement nécessaire. Et même après avoir noué des liens avec les autres Gardiens et changé aux côtés de son Ciel, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'un contact chaleureux aurait bien pût lui apporter, à lui, le chien-loup aussi fidèle que méfiant.

Mais maintenant, oui, il commençait a comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Un peu.

Parce qu'au moment où les bras de la Gardienne de la Brume s'étaient resserés autour de la ceinture du jeune homme, alors que ses mains fraîches et délicates se déposaient avec tendresse sur sa poitrine, une chaleur définitivement agréable et un peu gênante l'envahit avec brusquerie. Une sensation de paix intérieur, comme une douce torpeur, lui fut transmise lors que la tête de Chrome se reposa entre ses omoplates.

L'étreine chaude chassait tout ses soucis. La froide solitude qui l'avait prit en pensant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, s'évaporait peu a peu grâce a la douceur que lui prodiguait son homologue de la Brume. L'argenté était soulagé qu'elle soit dos a lui.

Ainsi elle ne verrait pas son sourire.

_= Une très chouette fiction qui nous a fait sourire, parce que c'est mignon ! Gokudera a souhaité s'exprimer sur ce sujet : « Quel beau portrait de moi… Un chien-loup, fidèle au Juudaime ! Mais heu… J'apprends des choses que j'ignorais sur moi-même et… Je dois rester fort… » Il a semblé entrer dans une intense réflexion… C'est plus positif que ce que tu semblais attendre (rires)_

**Levi X Lussuria, par Inukag9 :**

- Bossu! Pleurnicha Levi.

- Mais enfin! Levi-chan! Quel idée d'offrir des chocolats alcoolisés à Boss-chan?

- Mais… C'est la Saint Valentin… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce Squalo aurait droit et pas moi!

- Mo~! Laisse Mama s'occuper de tout.

Un peu plus tard, Squalo déambulait dans les couloirs de la Varia, quand il entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de Levi qui ressemblait à des…gémissements.

- Bossu! Je vous aime! Ah~! Bossu!

Enervé, Squalo ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre de Levi.

- Voiiiiii! Enfoiré de Boss! Tu me trompes avec…Levi? Dit Squalo choqué par la vision.

Devant lui, un Levi genou, ligoté de lanière en cuir noir, devant un Lussuria habillé en tenu SM avec un fouet entre les mains. Un ange passe. Squalo sortit de la pièce en beuglant.

- Voiiiiii! Enfoiré de Boss! C'est quoi ces chocolats que tu m'as fait bouffé?

_= Merci pour ce fou rire. C'est une fan fiction atroce/génialissime. Dire que tu avais peur que cela ne soit pas accepté ! Attention, elle pourrait choquer les plus jeunes ! Bravo pour tout!_

**Chrome X Belphégor, par Koukin-kun :**

Titre : Prince et Princesse

Lui est sadique, égocentrique, génial, impulsif, cruel, déchu et assassin.  
Elle est douce, fragile, timide, illusionniste, hôte d'un véritable démon, sauvée par ce même homme et prête à risquer sa vie pour qu'il réalise son ambition.  
C'était lors d'une mission réunissant la Varia et la dixième génération Vongola. Une cible d'apparence anodine, la compagnie fût divisée en duos. Il fallut un adversaire un peu fort pour les blesser et les séparer du reste du groupe. Survivants, ils s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés. Une fois tirés d'affaire, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.  
Le prince avait trouvé sa Princesse, quoi de plus naturel ?

_= Un drabble mignon et court, qui va à l'essentiel. Pile 100 mots ? Tu es perfectionniste. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir fait profiter de ton couple vedette !_

**Pour ceux ou celles que nous aurions éventuellement oubliées, ne craignez pas de vous manifester, ceci n'est pas intentionnel.**

* * *

_Les éditrices de Suki souhaitent vous dire un petit mot avant la fin de ce journal :_

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Merci infiniment pour tout. Vous suivez et encouragez Suki depuis le premier numéro pour certains… Certes, ce n'est pas une fan fiction qui suit les règles de l'art et nous mériterions d'être bannies pour vous parler ainsi. Mais vous avez joué le jeu et nous avez accompagné(e)s tout au long de cette aventure.

Nous vous informons que Suki Sexy Mafiosi… continue !

Rendez-vous en Mars pour le prochain numéro !

Le Hors-série suivant sera un spécial sexe ! Comme tous les journaux people, il sortira en été.

A présent, nous allons nous coucher… On a besoin d'un peu de repos…

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	9. Mars

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Mars**** (Kawahira en couverture)**

**

* * *

**_Pour des raisons indépendantes de notre volonté, ce numéro est publié plus tard que prévu. Veuillez nous excuser pour la gène occasionnée._

_L'équipe Suki._

_

* * *

_Edito : Nihao. Ce mois-ci, les guests se font rare. Ni vos demandes, ni les menaces de Reborn n'ont pu faire bouger leurs postérieurs de leurs confortables chaises.

C'est donc un homme peu connu mais tout aussi remarquable qui a accepté de ramener son derrière (qu'il a fort beau, si je puis me permettre) à la rédaction.

Pour vous, mesdemoiselles, le maître de la brume, amateur de ramens se met à nu. Ne vous en déplaise, toute l'équipe est sur le coup !

Messieurs, sachez tirer partie de cet entretien : il vous sera précieux, j'en suis certain. Vous saurez comment devenir vraiment mystérieux…

_Fong._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Knuckle et Alaude, gardiens Vongola de la première génération, viennent enfin de se mettre en couple, après dix ans de flirt ! Quelle histoire !

_Ephémère _: Après son soi disant échec/écart (tout dépend de la version) avec Shoichi Irie, Byakuran semble avoir de nouveau trouvé une proie. Il a jeté son dévolu sur Rokudo Mukuro, qu'il couvre de cadeaux. En période de désertion de son amant, notre ananas préféré pourrait bien tomber dans les filets du seigneur Millefiore.

_Tout nouveau _: Fong, notre chroniqueur bien aimé et collègue a reçu ce matin un cadeau anonyme. Nous n'avons pas pu nous renseigner sur son contenu. Une nouvelle toute fraiche, rien que pour vous !

_Officiel _: Qui l'eu cru ? Romario et Kusakabe ! Vingt années d'écart ne les empêcheront pas de s'aimer ! C'est un Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes !

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 99,99% de personnes pensent que Tsunayoshi Sawada est en vérité un sadique refoulé… Ce sondage a peut-être été truqué…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Xanxus Vongola porte-t-il des caleçons, des slips, des strings ou rien du tout ?

_Le mini conseil de… _Belphégor : « Trucidez vos frères, trucidez vos sœurs, trucidez-vous, ushishishi ! »

* * *

Shopping : _Les Cerisiers de l'amour, volume 2 : Pris au piège ! _Virus Lirasaau nous livre sa nouvelle œuvre : Shark, l'amant de Gun, se fait capturer par une bande rivale avec sa grande sœur. Suivez les aventures de nos deux mafieux et tremblez avec eux.

Nous vous livrons sans plus attendre un extrait du roman le plus palpitant du moment :

« - Lusta, j'ai peur, tremblait Shark dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, je suis certaine que Gun viendra te sauver.

- Oh, tu ne penses jamais à toi ! Comme tu es bonne !

L'épéiste tourna des yeux effrayés vers sa sœur qui resserra leur étreinte.

- Lusta, dit-il, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance plus tôt. Je pensais que tu étais comme les autres, mais tu m'as compris, moi qui aime un homme… Gun est le seul amour de ma vie.

- Je le connais bien, répondit la belle femme à généreuse poitrine, il m'a confié ses sentiments pour toi. Il viendra, je te le promet.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit… »

* * *

J'ai testé : Les révisions du Dixième du nom avec Gokudera Hayato.

Le travail a commencé vers neuf heures : il fallait extirper boss de son lit. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Gokudera san ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver en regardant son chef dormir à poings fermés, un air d'innocence sur le visage.

Après avoir fait mon devoir (réveiller le boss et empêcher le gardien de la tempête de le suivre sous la douche), je me suis installée à la table basse et j'ai travaillé un peu par moi-même, afin d'être prête à aider mon supérieur.

Finalement, les révisions en elles-mêmes ont été assez courtes puisque « Dametsuna » s'est endormit lorsqu'on ne le regardait pas.

La journée se résume donc ainsi : empêcher notre atomique argenté de déshabiller et abuser de son ami a été plus fatigant que les réelles révisions, inexistantes.

_Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

Le guest du mois : En mars, un bel homme distingué et mystérieux a accepté de répondre à nos questions. Encore méconnu du grand public, il nous livre ses secrets.

_Présentez-vous brièvement s'il-vous-plait, pour les lecteurs qui ne vous connaissent pas encore. _Mon nom est Kawahira, je suis de l'élément brume et j'aime les ramens. Je suis célibataire mais ouvert à toutes propositions. J'aime les enfants et je sais entretenir une maison. J'aime les hommes, les femmes, mais pas les animaux.

_Merci beaucoup… Vous êtes quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Parlez-nous de votre enfance. _Heu… Bah… C'est compliqué… Je suis né à la campagne mais je n'étais pas comme les autres. Je savais que je serais fort…

_Je vois… Quelle est votre relation avec Mlle I Pin ? _J'adore la taquiner : c'est la petite sœur que je n'ai pas eu. Je la défendrais si elle a besoin de moi, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le cas… Grand frère est si triste…

_Un mot pour votre fan qui vous a réclamé ? _J'ai appris qu'elle était allée jusqu'à menacer le journal ! Merci, miss (bisou).

_Dans le manga, vous êtes souvent évoqué, mais on vous voit peu. Des regrets ? _Je suis un homme de l'ombre… Il est tout naturel que j'y reste…

_Avez-vous une passion ? _J'aime manger des ramens et sinon, j'adore chanter sous la douche.

_Quelle est votre principale source de revenus ? _C'est un entretien d'embauche ? Sérieusement : je vends des maisons. Vous pensiez que mon agence immobilière servait à faire joli ?

_Avez-vous des ennemis ? _Depuis quelques temps, un certain Zakuro veut me tuer… (Se gratte la tête). J'ai oublié pourquoi…

_Parlez-nous un peu de votre vie sentimentale. _Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais célibataire, ça vous amuse de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Je… je suis sur un coup, mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

_Un dernier mot ? _(Désinvolte) J'ai entendu dire qu'un de vos chroniqueurs recevait des cadeaux en ce moment… Est-ce qu'il les a ouvert ? Non, non, oubliez ce que j'ai dit…

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Depuis que Bluebell a surpris ses deux collègues, Kikyo et Zakuro, elle est toute traumatisée. Voyons la situation plus en détails : la petite fille, encore innocente, se baladait joyeusement dans la prairie lorsqu'elle vit deux hommes fort dénudés qui copulaient avec énergie. Choquée à vie, elle nous raconte son histoire :

_Quelle a été votre première réaction face à cet élan de débauche ? _Prendre des photos, bien sur ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point Byakuran paye cher pour ce genre de clichés ! Avec ça, j'ai pu m'acheter des bonbons pour un an !

_Je comprends, vous êtes si positive ! Cela a du être un très gros choc pour vous ! _Bah nan, pas du tout ! Je m'en doutais, que quelque chose de pas net se déroulait entre eux. Faut être con pour pas le voir !

_Avez-vous essayé d'en parler avec les autres couronnes funéraires ? _Ouais, ouais ! Daisy a trop kiffé la nouvelle ! Enfin, je crois… Et Torikabuto, il s'en fout. Et Ghost, là c'est moi qui m'en fous.

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera. _

* * *

Horoscope

: _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : La négative attitude vous poursuit !

2 : Faîtes du sport. Ou pas.

3 : En couple, vous vivez une parfaite harmonie. Seul(e) aussi… Trop cool, non ?

4 : Vous trouvez enfin ce que vous cherchez depuis longtemps : l'inspiration.

5 : Pour apaiser les astres, il vous est fortement recommandé de faire une prière à Hibari.

6 : Un mois calme. Vous êtes récompensé(e)s des efforts que vous faîtes.

7 : Vous vous entendez bien avec les 9. Ecrivez une fiction en partenariat avec ce type de personnes.

8 : Regardez des AMV bêtes et détendez-vous.

9 : Tout vous sourit : vous trouvez un partenaire et vos fictions ont un succès fou !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Ca y est… C'est fait. Vous êtes heureux.

Pluie : Des broutilles pourraient vous coûter le bonheur.

Tempête : Du tonnerre dans votre relation. Sachez vous maîtriser et ne faîtes pas tout rater.

Nuage : Vous acceptez d'avaler des couleuvres. Vous êtes courageux.

Brume : Vous reconnaissez vos erreurs mais le piège est en place.

Foudre : La vie va comme ci, comme ça, mais il y a plus de hauts que de bas.

Soleil : Vous vous retournez et acceptez votre destin avec stoïcisme.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

__

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.


	10. Avril

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Avril**** (Rokudo Mukuro en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous nos fidèles lecteurs,

Je suis aux anges, savez-vous pourquoi ? Allez, un peu de nerfs, c'est vous qui l'avez demandé… Et oui, mon maître, Mukuro sama, a enfin été invité à faire la une de ce journal !

Celui qui est si souvent vu comme un psychopathe dégénéré peut enfin se défendre !

Vous découvrirez qu'au-delà des apparences, cet homme a un cœur généreux. Je vous invite à lire son interview.

Nous sommes à présent au huitième numéro de notre journal, sans compter les deux hors séries. Avril est une période déterminante pour nous tous. Sachez que la rédaction vous soutiens en ce début de printemps. Car les examens arrivent…

Sur-ce, nous vous laissons vous détendre devant notre journal people.

_Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Ryohei Sasagawa a enfin accepté un rendez-vous avec Lussuria. Il a déclaré : « C'est pour sauver ma famille… »

_Ephémère _: C'est peut-être fini de notre couple énergique : Gokudera a pris toutes ses affaires et est retourné vivre chez sa sœur. Les réactions du conjoint en rubrique choc.

_Tout nouveau _: Nous avons vu Oregano, une membre du conseil externe fort convoitée, partir joyeusement vers ce semble être un probable lieu de rendez-vous. Malheureusement, nous l'avons perdu…

_Officiel _: C'est définitivement fini entre Hibari et Mukuro. Chacun convoite déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _62% d'entre vous pensent que Shoishi a déjà cassé au moins cent vingt trois ordinateurs. Certaines mauvaises langues disent que ce n'était pas en travaillant. Spanner rajoute qu'ensemble, ils en ont cassé au moins quatre vingt douze.

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Est-ce que Byakuran a déjà fait des dons à la Croix Rouge ?

_Le mini conseil de…_Kikyo : « Oh oh ? Heu… nan mais je suis occupé, là… »

* * *

Shopping : Tout nouvellement mis en vente par la maison Millefiore, la mallette complète _Le jeu du Choice et autres amusements entre ennemis_. Avec ce coffret, vous saurez vous mettre réellement en danger. La direction n'est pas responsable des décès occasionnés.

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

J'ai testé : Une soirée avec Ghost. Celui-ci m'avait invité à prendre le thé par l'intermédiaire de Byakuran et lorsque je suis entré chez lui, j'ai tout de suite su que je resterais pour la soirée. Une bonne odeur de ragout flottait dans la pièce qui était, elle-même, étonnement bien rangée.

Nous avons appris à nous connaître, même si il ne parle pas beaucoup (enfin, pas du tout) et j'ai compris qu'il était l'inverse exacte de son original : il a tous les traits que Byakuran n'a pas : il a bon cœur, il aime les animaux, c'est une vraie fée du logis et il est extrêmement modeste.

J'ai passé une soirée excellente au cours de laquelle nous sommes devenus de très bons amis.

Comme quoi, si on prend la peine de les connaître, les êtres différents peuvent être très sympathiques !

_Reborn._

_Note de la rédaction : _Nous envisageons de remplacer la rubrique « J'ai testé » par une autre : « Décodage de look ». Quoi qu'il arrive, le numéro de Mai la comportera en temps qu'essai. Merci de nous dire votre opinion.

* * *

Le guest du mois : _C'est avec plaisir que nous accueillons Rokudo Mukuro qui a répondu sans peine à toutes nos questions, même les plus intimes !_

_Présentez-vous brièvement, bien que tous nos lecteurs vous connaissent. _Kufufu… Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro, je suis le gardien de la brume des Vongola, bien que je ne fasse pas partie de la mafia. Je suis jeune et nouvellement célibataire. Pour le moment, je ne recherche pas de partenaire supplémentaire, désolé les filles (bisou) !

_Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant ! Prouvez-le en nous dévoilant un détail inédit sur vous. _Ce n'est pas à vous de le découvrir ? Bon, d'accord : je suis allergique aux plumes. Vous pouvez imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert dans ma relation avec l'autre psychopathe…

_Justement ! Avez-vous un mot à dire sur votre récente rupture ? _(Sourire qui rétrécit) C'était prévisible… Mais maintenant, je suis libre !

_On dit que Byakuran vous courtise. Comment verriez-vous votre future relation avec lui ?_ Courte, douloureuse et terriblement sanguinaire (sourire sadique).

_Quelle est votre relation avec votre boss ? _(Etonné) Tsunayoshi Sawada ? (Détourne le regard) Un simple objet de vengeance pour moi…

_Parlez-nous un peu du gang de Kokuyo… _Chrome… Ma petite Chrome… Je t'ai laissée aux mains de traitre de Lanchia… Chrome… (Pleure)… Mon ange… La petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eut… Ma jolie petite Chrome… (Se reprend) Chrome a mon entière confiance. Chikusa et Ken sont de très bons combattants. Lanchia, c'est un crétin. Voilà ! (Il oublie les autres…)

_Votre disciple Fran vous a-t-il posé des problèmes ? _Pas particulièrement. Pour plus de précisions, veuillez faire des recherches par vous-même, car je ne dirais rien. (Croise les bras). Fran connaît trop de choses sur moi, il serait mauvais qu'il les divulgue.

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ? _Je veux le corps de Sawada Tsunayoshi… (Rougit) Pour me venger, hein !

_Avez-vous une passion ? _J'aime manger des ananas frais… (Chuchote) : Ah, vous l'attendiez, celle là !

_Un dernier mot ? _Kufufu ! Mist is the best!

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Notre journal a eu le plaisir d'interroger Yamamoto Takeshi au sujet de sa récente « rupture » avec Gokudera Hayato.

Ce dernier, comme dit précédemment, a abandonné le domicile conjugal.

C'est avec zen que l'épéiste a accepté la situation :

_Expliquez brièvement la cause de cette rupture_. (Déprime) Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas compris… On se disputait comme toujours et… Je… Il est partit chez Bianchi sans même me dire au revoir.

_Avez-vous essayé de le recontacter ? _Bien évidemment ! Mais… Il ne répond pas à son portable… (Sombre) Je n'ai plus qu'une solution : être sérieux et le contacter par signaux de fumées.

_Comment allez-vous remédier à cette situation ? _(Décidé) Je vais l'enlever de chez Bianchi ! (Pensif) Squalo m'a dit qu'il fallait s'affirmer dans un couple. (Héroïque) Gokudera, je vais te sauver !

_Propos recueillis par Fong. _

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Dans votre génialissime bonté, vous aidez ce journal en exprimant vos envies.

2 : Vous décidez de garnir un peu un fandom que vous appréciez mais qui est (hélas) bien dépeuplé…

3 : Vous dansez la samba avec Mukuro.

4 : Apprenez par cœur votre générique d'anime préféré. Et chantez-le à chaque occasion.

5 : Mettez plein de personnages dans un chapeau et tirez-en deux au hasard ! Faites un fan made sur ce couple inédit !

6 : Ne vous découvrez pas d'un fil. Mais vos personnages, eux, ils peuvent.

7 : C'est la période de Pâques ! Ecrivez une fan fiction qui comporte une bataille d'œufs !

8 : Vous vous passionnez pour les engins d'agriculture. Ecrivez une fiction du point de vue d'un tracteur.

9 : Inventez un jeu de société Reborn.

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous vous trouvez au cœur d'une spirale infernale. Comment en sortir ?

Pluie : Vous faites un point sur vous-même et trouvez une solution.

Tempête : Dire stop n'est pas forcément dire non.

Nuage : Protégez votre proie, ou un autre prédateur la mangera !

Brume : Vous mangez à plusieurs râteliers. Vous êtes méchant parce que c'est cool.

Foudre : La vie… est si… calme…

Soleil : Finalement, tout ceci n'était pas une mauvaise idée, non ?

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	11. Mai

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Mai**** (Tsunayoshi Sawada en couverture)**

Edito : Ciossu à tous.

Heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours fidèles à ce journal ! Toute l'équipe souhaite vous dire un grand merci, du plus profond de leur cœur.

Ce mois-ci, vous retrouverez vos héros habituels dans des situations encore plus carambolesques. Nous aurions aimé inaugurer notre nouvelle rubrique, cependant, notre journaliste étant dans l'incapacité nous rendre son travail à l'heure, il sera en ligne le mois prochain, exceptionnellement à la place du « J'ai testé ».

Soit dit en passant, une lectrice nous a suggéré une rubrique culinaire. Qu'en pensez-vous, chers amis ?

En tout cas, nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de Tsunayoshi Sawada, mon élève, qui fait la une ce mois-ci ! Je suis presque fier de lui !

Bonne lecture !

_Reborn._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Chrome Dokuro, notre splendide journaliste, a balancé ses deux acolytes : Ken et Chikusa, ensemble pour l'éternité (s'ils ne se sont pas entre tués avant) !

_Ephémère _: L'union entre Mukuro et Byakuran semble se confirmer. Nous avons récemment vu notre ananas favori sortir des appartements de l'albinos en lui murmurant « tu m'appelle ? »

_Tout nouveau _: Ca y est ! Bianchi a embrassé Shamal ! Mais lui a après mit une tarte (au sens propre) dans la figure… Une timide cachée ? Affaire à suivre.

_Officiel _: La St Valentin a porté ses fruits : on a vu I Pin faire un bisou à Lambo !

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _3% d'entre vous pensent que Shamal a fait des études de médecine…

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Est-ce que Ginger Bread sait passer l'aspirateur ?

_Le mini conseil de…_ Gamma : « Ne croyez pas tout ce que peut raconter ce journal ! »

* * *

Shopping : Le pack Varia : c'est un jouet idéal pour tous vos enfants. Retrouvez la version Varia Playmobil, Varia poupée Barbie, ou encore, Varia Lego !

Pour les plus grands, nous avons Varia Sextoys ou encore Varia poupée gonflable !

Vous pourrez vous amuser à faire copuler un sextoy Xanxus avec une poupée Squalo.

A ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, surtout dans celles de Lussuria.

Existe aussi en version Vongola, actuellement épuisée.

* * *

J'ai testé : _Une sortie éducative avec Belphégor._

Quoi de mieux, pour une sortie ludique, pratique, peu chère et instructive, de proposer à ce petit prince psychopathe dérangé d'aller à la ferme ?

Le père Albert nous a ouvert les portes de la sienne pendant une journée. Eloigné de la mafia, je pensais que le blond oublierait ses traumatismes…

Que nenni ! Aussitôt le pied posé dans le porcherie, n'écoutant point les explications du fermier, il a aussitôt décrété qu'un cochon ressemblait de trop près à son frère.

Je ne sais trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une fois l'afflux de sang arrêté, il n'y avait plus un seul être vivant dans le coin, sauf lui (et moi, bien sur, cachée derrière une puissante illusion).

Nous avons récupéré le sang des cochons (et surement du père Albert, vu qu'il ne restait plus rien de lui) et avons fait du bon boudin ! Nous l'avons presque vendu en entier. Le reste, Bel l'a ramené comme souvenir pour ses collègues assassins.

Il a déclaré : « La ferme, c'est trop fun ! J'espère que la prochaine fois, on ira au zoo ! »

_Chrome Dokuro (qui n'est pourtant pas une violente)_

* * *

Le guest du mois : _Ici Suki Sexy Mafiosi, en direct du bureau de Tsunayoshi Sawada d'où il n'a pu se déplacer en raison de son travail. Nous sommes donc venus à lui pour votre plus grande joie et la notre._

_On ne vous présente plus ! Vous êtes parrain de la famille Vongola, est-ce difficile à assumer ? _Oh mon dieu, oui !

_Dîtes-nous en plus ! _Ben… Y'a des gens qui veulent me tuer, des gens qui veulent me sauter et des gens qui veulent m'interviewer… Comprenez, j'ai tellement de travail ! (Soupire d'une manière mignonne)

_Vous avez une vie privée très mystérieuse… _Je n'en ai surtout pas…

_Nos lecteurs demandent souvent quel est votre gardien préféré… Un certain G.H nous harcelle pour le savoir. _Eh bien… heu… non. Enfin… Je dirais que… Ils sont tous importants pour moi… Mais d'une manière différente chacun et… Mais mon dieu, qui peut être ce G.H ! Un stalker ?

_Vous avez pourtant eu une aventure avec Hibari Kyouya, non ? _C'est un malentendu. Je… Aïe ! ( ?)

_Quelle est votre impression quand au couple nouvellement formé d'un de vos gardien avec le chef d'une famille ennemie ? _Eh bien, évidemment, cela me met en colère… C'est de l'inconscience… Je… Je crois… (Rougit)

_Quelle est votre passion secrète ?_ J'aime regarder les vidéos des entrainements de… de mes hommes… (Soupire en rougissant d'une manière pas discrète du tout)

_Quel est votre rêve ? _Je n'ai toujours pas renoncé : je vais devenir un robot géant !

_Que pensez-vous de votre tuteur, Reborn ? _Je l'ai vu adulte sur une photo. Il est… Whah ! Sinon, il me fait toujours autant flipper…

_Un dernier mot ? _J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Aurez-vous l'obligeance de sortir ? (Hibari surgit de sous la table). Partez ! Maintenant !

_Propos recueillis par Fong (pas du tout objectif)_

* * *

La rubrique choc : _Ce mois-ci, Levi-a-than vient se plaindre de l'indifférence chronique qu'il reçoit de son boss._

_Nous avons ensemble cherché à connaître les causes de ce traitement si injuste._

_Résumez-nous brièvement la situation. _Bien. Bossu, que j'adore, je vénère, j'adule et j'idolâtre ne daigne point me féliciter lorsque je reviens d'une mission périlleuse. Il gratifie pourtant Squalo d'une récompense dépassant toute règle de bienséance. Je ne demande qu'un regard, qu'un sourire… Suis-je à ce point disgracieux pour que ces orbes rubis ne s'attardent sur moi ?

_Vous êtes poète ! Avez-vous pensé à quelque chose pour y remédier ? _Je me suis fait pousser la moustache, mais il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Peut-être devrais-je porter un gilet jaune de signalisation pour être plus visible…

_Faites donc ça… Un dernier mot pour nos lecteurs ?_ Bossu ! J'arrive ! (S'en va en courant et en écartant les bras)

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi (qui a un décidemment un bon feeling avec Levi)_

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Profitez de la vision de la lune, peu importe laquelle.

2 : A chaque victoire, laissez échapper un « kufufu » diabolique.

3 : Trouvez quelque chose de mignon et kyatez devant. Après, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

4 : Célibataires, vous mettez à profit cette période pour augmenter votre rythme de publication.

5 : Surveillez vos fréquentations. Si l'une d'entre elles fait « ushishishi », planquez-vous au plus vite !

6 : Inspirez-vous de vos rêves pour écrire. Oui, même celui où vous êtes coursés par un Hibird géant.

7 : Du nerf ! Plus vite ! Du nerf !

8 : Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Puis, suivez le conseil du n°6.

9 : Ecoutez les character song de Reborn et mettez-vous de bonne humeur.

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous vous lassez de ce quotidien et décidez de changer.

Pluie : Vous suivez votre chef, où qu'il aille, même si cela vous pose des problèmes.

Tempête : Petite forme ce mois-ci. Est-ce dû à une personne de votre entourage ?

Nuage : Vous avez peur de le perdre. Mais comment retenir le vent ?

Brume : Comme ça, c'est surement mieux…. Votre sort est enviable.

Foudre : Le bonheur… tout simplement.

Soleil : Vous vous battrez quoi qu'il arrive ! Extrême !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	12. Juin

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Juin**** (Fong en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous.

Ce mois-ci, c'est Fong qui réalise l'exploit d'avoir été choisit par vous pour figurer en première page !

Nous accueillons donc cette fois un représentant de notre rédaction ! Ah ! Quelle fierté !

Nouveau changement : des personnages inattendus vont peupler ce journal ! Mais rassurez-vous si vous ne les connaissez pas, tout le mystère restera entier…

Nous vous invitons à découvrir notre rubrique « décodage de look » (enfin mise sur pied !) et à apprécier ce numéro avec amour, tout comme nous avons adoré le rédiger !

Love sur vous.

_Bianchi._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Mais qui est donc la petite amie de Ivan ? Depuis décembre, nous nous escrimons à découvrir ce mystère. Si vous avez des infos, n'hésitez pas à balancer !

_Ephémère _: Le couple des gardiens du soleil ne va pas tenir longtemps : Fran dit avoir entendu un « NAAAN ! » sortir de la chambre de la mama de la Varia…

_Tout nouveau _: Kozato Enma serait de retour à Namimori et il convoiterait Sawada Tsunayoshi. Voilà une nouvelle qui va déplaire à notre gardien du nuage. L'info est tout de même à vérifier…

_Officiel _: Lorsque nous avons demandé à Gamma des nouvelles de son idylle avec Genkishi, il nous a avoué que Byakuran et Mukuro avaient bel et bien une relation durable. Il est fort pour détourner l'attention… Très fort…

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 58% de personnes pensent que la queue de Daisy repousse quand on la coupe… Il nous a confirmé lui-même que personne n'avait jamais essayé…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Quel décolorant pour cheveux utilise Squalo ? Est-ce le même que Byakuran ?

_Le mini conseil de…_ Coronello : « Méfiez-vous des femmes… Kora… Surtout si elles ont une mitraillette… Kora… »

* * *

Shopping : Byakuran, leader incontesté de la famille Millefiore, est devenu le chef d'une géante production de sucreries dont nous tairons le nom mais qui a à présent une particularité : elle ne produit plus que des marshmallow…

Venez donc tester les _Byaku'bonbons_ au goût épatant. Vous découvrirez, entre autre, leur spécialité : les guimauves au gout ananas !

Pour chaque paquet de _Byaku'bonbons_ acheté, une figurine Mukuro, Tsuna ou Hibari articulée et deshabillable offerte !

* * *

Décodage de look : Helloooo tout le mooonde ! Je suis Lussuria ! C'est moi, moi et seulement moi qui ait été engagé pour décoder le look des stars !

Les peoples devront se plier à ma tendance et à mon sens im-pi-to-yable de la mode !

Aaah, je suis si excité en voyant qui passe à la casserole aujourd'hui !

Il s'agit de notre bien-aimé Daemon Spade, qui a gracieusement accepté (avec l'aide des poings de Giotto) de se prêter à cette expérience fabuleuse !

Commençons d'abord par cette coiffure si… oh ! Si… invraisemblable ! Deux raies, mes amis ! Et si ce n'était que cela, mais notre bel éphèbe s'accorde le luxe de se les tailler en zig zag ! Est-ce une nouvelle mode ? Une erreur du coiffeur ? Un caprice de Giotto ?

Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté de son épi, qui semble se transmettre de génération en génération…

Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est une coiffure qui crie au monde « j'existe ! »

Passons maintenant aux vêtements ! Oh c'est si excitant ! Un mélange de monsieur Loyal et de majorette, notre cher gardien porte des épaulettes.

Il semble affectionner son cher manteau long doublé de rouge qui cache son fessier moulé dans un pantalon blanc pur sexy à en pleurer.

Daemon Spade est beau, mes amis, et malgré ses gout vestimentaires plus que douteux (qui semblent avoir inspiré son cadet : souvenez-vous du combat final contre Byakuran : on aurait dit un échappé du moulin rouge), il nous en mettra encore plein la vue, nous l'espérons.

Réactions du décodé : Nufufu… Si vous n'aimez pas mes goûts vestimentaires, plaignez-vous à la personne qui a acheté ces fringues… (Regard en biais vers Giotto)

Giotto : « Hey ! Mais c'était la mode à l'époque ! Et puis… Tu n'es pas obligé de les porter… (sourcil qui se lève). »

* * *

Le guest du mois : Comme dit dans l'édito, nous accueillons aujourd'hui Fong qui va nous livrer ses secrets les plus intimes.

_Commencez par vous présenter. _Je suis Fong. Je suis l'arcobaleno de la tempête. Je suis aussi le maître d'armes de mademoiselle I Pin. Je viens de chine. J'aime boire du thé et m'entraîner.

_Oh ! On se sent relaxé en votre présence. Est-ce difficile d'être un arcobaleno ? _Pas vraiment, je prends la situation avec zen. De plus, mes collègues sont… agréables…

_Parlons à présent de votre rôle dans ce journal. Y avez-vous trouvé votre place ? _Oui, car chacun m'a accepté au sein de ce magazine. Mon patron est merveilleux. A présent, veut-tu poser ce pistolet, Reborn ?

_Parlons maintenant de votre vie privée. _(Soupire) De grandes responsabilités impliquent peu de disponibilité. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ces futilités.

_Mais du fait de votre travail, vous vous trouvez au cœur des évènements VIP ! _Oui, et je m'en serais bien passé…

_Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre élève, I Pin ? _I Pin est mignonne et elle a un grand potentiel pour le combat. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi sort-elle avec ce bon à rien de Lambo ? (Master complex ?)

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ?_Oui : je souhaiterais voir ma chère élève gagner les jeux Olympiques de boxe féminine… Sinon… rien, je n'aspire qu'à la sérénité.

_Comment avez-vous acquis une telle maîtrise de vous ? _J'ai eu deux maîtres : lorsque j'étais dans les montagnes à méditer, un serpent blanc est apparu devant mes yeux. Il m'a apprit l'art du combat et des arcanes. Puis lorsqu'il m'a jugé prêt à affronter le monde, il m'a transformé en héron et m'a demandé de voler vers le sommet du mont Fuji. J'y ai rencontré mon deuxième maître : un ours brun des montagnes qui m'a enseigné les lettres et les sciences.

Lorsque mon apprentissage fut terminé, il me redonna mon apparence originelle et m'accompagna dans ma descente de la montage pour me transmettre son calme et sa sérénité.

… _D'accord. Revenons à des évènements plus terre à terre. Allons-y franco : que pensez-vous des cadeaux que Mr Kawahira vous envoie ? _Ah ! C'était donc lui ! Je suis… touché (rougit légèrement) mais je ne peux… keurf (s'étouffe avec son thé)…

_Un dernier mot ? _I Pin ! Ne me laisse pas ! Vient me sauver de Kawahira !

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

La rubrique choc : _Aujourd'hui, c'est un ancien guest qui vient se plaindre au journal du harcèlement chronique de son supérieur, j'ai nommé Fran._

_Rappelons que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un membre de la Varia vient accuser un collègue de harcèlement._

_Etes-vous traumatisé ? _Bah… Bel sempai me suit partout pour me « trouer », j'ignore de quelle manière. J'entends son rire flippant jusque dans mon lit, il est toujours sur mon chemin… Un jour, il m'a mordu.

_Qu'allez-vous faire pour y remédier ? _Rien. J'aime bien en fait…

_Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? _Pour faire chier sempai. C'est un motif suffisant.

_Propos recueillis par Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : C'est bientôt votre anniversaire ! (Ou pas…) Commencez à réfléchir aux cadeaux qui vous feront plaisir.

2 : C'est bientôt Japan Expo ! (Ca c'est vrai). Préparez-vous à dévaliser les boutiques !

3 : C'est bientôt les vacances (j'espère) ! Où partez-vous ? Assurez-vous de ne rien oublier lorsque vous quitterez la maison.

4 : C'est bientôt l'été ! (C'est incontestable) Sirotez du jus d'ananas en fredonnant des chansons qui vous plaisent.

5 : C'est bientôt la sortie du BeXBoy 12 (year !). Fêtez ça en faisant quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir.

6 : C'est bientôt le hors série spécial sexe ! (Prévu pour mi-juillet). Dites-nous un peu ce que vous souhaitez voir dedans

7 : C'est bientôt la reprise de Reborn en anime (il paraît). C'est le moment de faire la danse de la joie !

8 : C'est pas bientôt la fin (de Suki). Et oui, on va continuer à vous pourrir encore longtemps…

9 : C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller vous coucher ! (oui, même à 14h) Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes sur votre ordinateur à cette heure là ?

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Votre fidélité est mise à l'épreuve.

Pluie : Vous faites des sacrifices. Etes-vous sur d'avoir quelque chose à y gagner ?

Tempête : Vous décidez de pardonner et de reconstruire malgré les difficultés.

Nuage : Ne soyez pas trop possessif, cela pourrait vous desservir.

Brume : Jouez tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Foudre : Il y a des moment où on est heureux, et vous êtes en plein dedans.

Soleil : Vous brillez, que ce soit pour accepter ou pour repousser.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	13. Juillet

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Juillet**** (Chrome Dokuro en couverture)**

Edito : Nihao !

L'été est bien là, et les vacances pointent timidement le bout de leur nez. Vous qui avez passé le bac, nous espérons de tout notre cœur que ce fut une réussite. Voyez-vous, même si nous sommes exempt de tout examen, nous pensons à nos chers lecteurs du monde réel…

Nous vous annonçons une grande nouvelle : Suki Sexy Mafiosi a passé la barre des cent commentaires ! C'est avec une joie immense que tout le staff vous acclame. Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent, qu'ils commentent ou non.

La deuxième bonne nouvelle est la suivante : en septembre, Suki aura un an ! Pour cela, un hors série est prévu, dont vous aurez les détails lors de notre numéro spécial sexe.

Sachez cependant que Suki a encore un long avenir devant lui.

La guest de ce mois-ci est une jeune demoiselle très charmante qui a accepté de nous dévoiler quelques secrets sur son maître et ses condisciples…

Appréciez donc !

_Fong._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Hier soir, nous avons pu apercevoir Gokudera Hayato sonner chez Yamamoto Takeshi, son ancien amant. Ils ont échangé quelques mots avant que Smokin'bomb entre, la tête basse.

_Ephémère _: Les mots d'amour que Byakuran et Mukuro utilisent l'un pour l'autre laissent deviner une passe difficile, nous avons pu entendre le maître des illusions demander gentiment à son compagnon « d'arrêter de [le] harceler, connard de mafieux peroxydé… Kufufu, elle est trop bonne, celle là, je la ressortirais… »

_Tout nouveau _: Une boite arme n' a pas toujours le cœur de son maître, et cela nous est prouvé par Kojiro, l'hirondelle, qui a « déclaré » sa flamme à Hibird en lui offrant une grappe de raisin. Malgré leur désintérêt total l'un pour l'autre, les propriétaires ont donné leur consentement (bien qu'Hibari ait fortement pincé les lèvres…)

_Officiel _: Suite à leur anniversaire des huit mois de mise en couple, Lanchia a demandé à Chrome si elle voulait se fiancer avec lui. Mukuro s'est intercepté en glapissant que sa petite protégée était trop jeune et qu'avant que quelqu'un ne touche à Chrome, il faudrait qu'il le batte en duel…

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 15 % de personnes pensent que les cheveux de Verde sont teins. Et 22 % pensent que cela est arrivé suite à une expérience ratée…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Pourquoi est-ce presque un fait avéré que tous les protagonistes de Reborn ! soient gays ?

_Le mini conseil de… _Mochida : « Ne défiez pas Sawada Tsunayoshi en mode dernière volonté… Jamais… »

* * *

Shopping : Les laboratoires Verde sont heureux de vous présenter la lessive _Bavstop _! Finies les taches de salive sur vos uniformes : vous n'aurez plus à craindre les fans girls, bras droits, sous fifres autoproclamés gardiens de la foudre, animaux un peu trop affectueux… Quand au sang, il disparait comme par magie grâce aux enzymes extraits des tonfas de Hibari Kyouya (vous ne vous étiez jamais demandé comment est-ce qu'il les nettoie ?) N'ayez plus peur de faire une sortie en public : la lessive _Bavstop_ est votre alliée pour la vie !

Nana Sawada a déjà adopté _Bavstop_, faites comme elle et rejoignez le club des fans !

Existe au parfum ananas, poulet ou marshmallow…

* * *

J'ai testé : Une journée incognito à Japan Expo.

Je suis arrivée, heureuse comme Hibari le jour où Hibird a dit ses premiers mots. Enfin, j'allais connaître ce monde si étrange rempli d'otaku. Partout défilaient devant moi des Xanxus, des Squalo, des Mukuro sama et… j'y étais aussi !

Prenant des photos à droite, à gauche, j'espérais secrètement qu'on découvrirait mon identité mais il faut croire que j'avais simplement à changer de vêtements pour être méconnaissable… A quoi cela sert-il de prendre des illusionnistes de haut niveau pour des missions d'infiltration ?

On a même refusé que je participe à la grande carramelldancen sous prétexte que je n'avais pas de costume !

Attristée, j'ai décidé d'aller voir la seconde partie du festival : le Comic'con… Et là, stupeur, que de personnes étranges ! Un homme a fondu sur moi et m'a insultée de ces mots : « Ton cosplay, il est raté ! Si tu voulais faire un perso de manga, t'as trop foiré ton coup, meuf ! »

Mais je SUIS un personnage de manga ! Heureusement, un homme cosplayé en pikachu et un autre en Alice au Pays des Merveilles me sont venus en aide : « Ne t'occupe pas de ces trolls teigneux. Vas donc avec nous au village médiéval ! »

J'ai donc eu la réaction qui s'imposait : j'ai fuis !

L'année prochaine, Ken et Chikusa s'occuperont d'espionner les séries concurrentes : moi, j'ai eu ma dose de paradoxes pour les dix prochaines années !

_Chrome Dokuro _(en pleine crise existentielle)

* * *

Le guest du mois : Ce mois-ci, vous avez été nombreux à la réclamer, voici venir Chrome Dokuro, illusionniste, gardienne de la brume, protégée de Mukuro, membre du Kokuyo gang, rédactrice de ce journal et accessoirement amie de Kyoko et Haru à ses temps perdus.

_Présentez-vous en quelques mots : _Heu… Je suis Chrome, anciennement Nagi, je partage mon corps avec Mukuro sama que je respecte beaucoup. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

_Et oui, car vous survivez sans vos organes ! Vous êtes exceptionnelle ! _(Rougit) Je… Enfin… C'est grâce à Mukuro sama et… (Baisse la voix) heu… maintenant, je sais les faire toute seule mais… enfin, je laisse Mukuro sama le faire parce que cela lui fait plaisir… Mais…

_Vous avez un rapport très particulier avec Mukuro. Êtes-vous amoureuse de lui ? _(Voix décidée) Non ! Mukuro sama ne doit appartenir qu'au boss ! (Baisse la voix) Enfin… Pour le moment, ils ont chacun quelqu'un d'autre mais… Mukuro sama… Je sais ce qui est bon pour vous… (Voix plus forte) Je… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! D'ailleurs, vous le savez ! (Rougit fortement)

_Comment avez-vous réagit lorsque Lanchia vous a proposé des fiançailles ?_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir… Mukuro sama a tout de suite surgit de derrière un arbre, à croire qu'il nous suit à tous nos rendez-vous… (Songeuse) Ah ben c'est le cas en fait… (Rougit) Mais Lanchia San veut trop précipiter les choses : pauvre Mukuro sama, il n'était pas prêt à digérer cela…

_En fait, vous êtes un peu la maman de Mukuro… Est-ce difficile d'héberger un psychopathe ? _Mais… Mukuro sama n'est pas un psychopathe ! Il est peut-être un peu pervers… Et ses loisirs sont un peu… contestables… Il aime suivre les gens dans la rue et prendre des photos des beaux jeunes hommes sous la douche, mais n'en fait pas une personne anormale pour autant ! D'ailleurs, c'est un très bon conseiller en matière de mode : il m'aide à choisir mes vêtements…

_Ca en fait une personne encore plus bizarre… Avez-vous une ambition secrète ?_ Quand j'étais plus petite, mon rêve était de devenir architecte. Je veux reconstruire tout Kokuyo Land mais pour cela, il me faut l'accord de Ken et Chikusa… Et vous savez comment ils sont : Ken a une sainte horreur de la propreté et Chikusa s'en fiche, du moment qu'on ne le dérange pas…

_Quel sont vos hobbies ?_ Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le dire mais… (Hésite). Bon, de toute manière, je n'ai rien à craindre (voix mignonne) : j'adore emprunter les jeux de Ken et lui exploser ses records ! (Grand sourire sincère)

_Est-ce que cela vous arrive de vous mettre en colère ? _(Timide) Bien… Bien sur voyons. Des fois, je rouspète sur Ken et Chikusa pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre ! Des amis ne devraient pas se taper dessus, même pour déterminer qui est le seme ! Et un jour, je me suis battue avec MM, à cause d'un malentendu : elle pensait que je voulais sortir avec Mukuro sama…

_Vous avez embrassé Tsuna la première fois que vous l'avez vu. Pourquoi ? _Je… Je croyais qu'il était italien et en Italie, on embrasse les gens sur la joue et en plus… (Voix faible) Mais le boss n'a vraiment pas le facies d'un italien… Je… (Voix forte) En fait, c'était pour le remercier, et puis ça doit ne pas lui arriver souvent et en Italie… (S'embrouille dans ses mensonges…) Bon, en fait, c'est Mukuro sama qui me l'a demandé… désolée Mukuro sama, je ne sais pas mentir…

_Un dernier mot ? _Merci de me soutenir… Heu… Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être seule avec tous ces garçons… Le machisme est une chose qu'il faut combattre… (Grand sourire sincère)

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Hibari Kyouya a ouvert avec force la porte de notre bureau pour déclarer qu'il voulait absolument dénoncer une injustice : son oiseau, la prunelle de ses yeux, a quitté soudain le nid douillet de ses cheveux pour en rejoindre un autre habité par une hirondelle-boîte arme…

Le président du conseil de discipline est venu nous raconter sa peine.

_Hibird prend son envol. Quelle est votre réaction ? _Il ne prendra pas son envol. Je mordrais à mort celui qui voudra me le voler. C'est tout.

_Vous entretenez vous-même une relation avec Tsunayoshi Sawada. Quelle a été la réaction de Hibird ? _C'est totalement différent. Je n'ai jamais abandonné mon fils. D'ailleurs, je suis sur qu'il adore le petit herbivore : il bat des ailes et pépie lorsqu'il le voit.

_Qu'allez-vous faire par la suite ? _Je vais mordre à mort Yamamoto Takeshi pour avoir appris à son hirondelle à séduire les créatures naïves et innocentes. Hibird est trop jeune pour comprendre que ce… Kojiro n'est qu'un Don Juan, un beau parleur et un rustre ! Je vais lui assigner un chaperon : Roll fera très bien l'affaire !

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Faites la danse de Lucky Star tous les jours et vous ne tomberez pas malade !

2 : Regardez tous les goodies que vous avez achetés à Japan Expo et poussez un long rire démoniaque en disant « Ils sont à moi… A MOI ! »

3 : Avez-vous un Furby ? Si oui, apprenez-lui plein de mots citronnés !

4 : Si vous arrivez à attraper Yamamoto dans la rue, vous pourrez vous marier avec !

5 : Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez visiter la planète ranking !

6 : Si vous avez un anneau Vongola, alors chérissez-le car c'est votre préciiiieux !

7 : Vos étoiles ne sont pas alignées. C'est dommage parce que si elles l'étaient, vous auriez rencontré un sosie de Squalo. Ballot, hein !

8 : Il faut faire l'amour, pas la guerre ! Slashez Tsuna avec Byakuran !

9 : Vous aurez un super pouvoir pendant tout le mois : vous serez capable d'inventer les couples les plus improbables et d'y trouver une raison ! N'hésitez pas à faire part au journal de vous idées créatives !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : D'autres horizons s'offrent à vous. Il vaut mieux aller les explorer avant d'être emprisonné dans le quotidien.

Pluie : Si vous pleurez, c'est de joie. Vous serez comblé et vous saurez combler.

Tempête : Un tourbillon de chaleur réchauffe votre corps. Un conseil : montrez votre bonheur.

Nuage : Vous êtes sur le sentier de la guerre. Vous vous entendez étonnement bien avec le type Brume.

Brume : Vous travaillez durement à vos noirs desseins.

Foudre : Mais oui, vous êtes beau ! Vous brillez. Un conseil : arrêtez d'en faire des tonnes.

Soleil : Malgré votre dur labeur, vous n'empochez aucun bénéfice…

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	14. Hors série spécial sexe

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Hors série spécial sexe.**

_Digression estivale :_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Vous l'attendiez : le voici, un hors série plein de frivolités pour vous éclater pendant l'été !

Au programme, des détails super croustillants sur la vie extrêmement privée de nos mafieux préférés !

De nouveau, nos journalistes sont sur le coup, avec des classements, des interviews, des reportages inédits… et plein d'autres surprises.

Toute notre équipe a donc bravé le dangereux manoir Varia, la très VIP école de Namimori ainsi que l'antre des Millefiore.

Sachez seulement que nous en avons retenu une chose importante : on ne fait pas des recherches sur la vie sexuelle des mafiosos sans en ressortir différent. Oui, nous avons changé.

Mais trêve de discutions et place au hors série attendu : le spécial sexe !

_L'équipe Suki._

* * *

_Les petits trucs qui nous font craquer !_

Vous voulez absolument avoir quelqu'un dans votre lit avant la fin de la semaine. Mais vous n'êtes pas surs de votre pouvoir de séduction ?

Pas de panique, nous avons recherché les secrets de sensualité des mafieux les plus en vogues !

Pour tous les faire craquer, pas de mystère, ayez **l'innocence de Tsuna **: de grands yeux mouillés de larmes, un sourire mutin et des joues rondes : le partenaire pensera qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de vous. Il sera dans votre lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il vous suffit simplement de dévoiler un peu votre épaule pour déclencher des saignements de nez abondants ! Ce type de séduction est indiqué lorsque vous cherchez à vous lier à des psychopathes, des pervers, des stalkers mais aussi des preux chevaliers et des personnes appartenant au type « bouillant ». En fait, tout le monde sauf les coincés…

Si vous recherchez plutôt des soumis, des badass, des serviteurs dévoués, ou des gays farfelus, optez plutôt pour **le corps de Xanxus**. Légèrement hâlé, il suggère une vie sexuelle trépidante grâce à la présence de nombreuses cicatrices. Vous n'êtes pas un faible, et vous saurez le faire comprendre par votre carrure ! Vos muscles saillants et vos grandes mains feront s'évanouir tout fan boy à la ronde. Vous êtes un dominant, et ça se voit : les uke s'arrêteront sur votre passage pour se jeter dans vos bras destructeurs. Ajoutez un thème song à base d'orgue et personne ne vous résistera. A noter que le type psychopathe peut aussi être attiré par votre virilité…

Si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer un corps de super seme ou un visage de hyper uke, vous pouvez toujours leur piquer leurs astuces :

**Le sourire de Yamamoto **: ravageur, il demande deux à trois heures de travail chaque jour pendant un an. Après ça, vous pourrez ramasser les tsundere, et c'est déjà pas mal.

**Le look de Gokudera **: plus vous aurez l'air bad boy, plus vos chances augmenteront de chopper des innocents uke (à condition d'être gentil avec eux) ou des seme qui veulent vous faire pleurer. Cette technique a l'avantage d'être large car elle touche de nombreuses cibles. Simple bémol : il faut savoir l'assumer.

**Les cheveux de Squalo **: doux, respirant le shampoing spécial cheveux longs, ils seront parfait pour votre partenaire si ce dernier aime y glisser les doigts. Il suffit d'un mouvement de tête pour déclencher toutes les passions ! (Attention, cette technique attire aussi les princes désireux de vous faire des misères…)

**Les lunettes d'Irie **: envie de pimenter un peu votre vie sexuelle ? Optez pour l'accessoire moe et tendance du moment : les lunettes de geek ! Avec ça, vous attirerez à vous tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un no life ! Mais le rêve ne s'arrête pas là : si vous avez de la chance, des pervers psychopathes vous prendront sous leurs ailes (d'anges) pour vous aimer toute la nuit !

* * *

_Quelques idées pour le mettre dans votre lit…_

Nous avons interrogé les vedettes de Suki pour vous ramener plein d'astuces : qu'est-ce qu'aiment nos stars, qu'attendent-elles de vous ? Nous leur avons chacun posée la question suivante : « Que faut-il avoir comme qualités pour être dans votre lit ? »

**Hibari Kyouya **: « Dans mon lit ? Comprends pas. Un lit c'est fait pour dormir. »

= Vous l'avez compris : Kyouya cherche un partenaire pas chiant, qui ne le dérange pas dans ses habitudes. Sexuellement parlant, on voit qu'il aime le faire dans des endroits insolites : vous devrez donc être innovants ! Comme il est difficile, ce gardien du nuage !

**Rokudo Mukuro **: « Kufufu. C'est bien simple. Je ne recherche ni l'originalité, ni la perfection. J'attends juste de mon partenaire qu'il sache me surprendre, exécuter parfaitement mes ordres, qu'il réponde à tous mes désirs, qu'il connaisse ab-so-lu-ment tout le Kamasoutra par cœur (sinon, je risque de m'ennuyer) et enfin, qu'il me laisse assouvir mes fantasmes les plus fous, sans jamais m'imposer les siens. »

= Comme vous le voyez, Mukuro décrit extrêmement bien son partenaire actuel… On en est bluffé, ça se passe de commentaires…

**Belphégor **: « Ushishishi… Le Prince aime quand la grenouille n'impose pas trop son avis, quand elle ne se plaint pas et qu'elle dit mon nom… J'aime quand le Prince attache la grenouille aux barreaux de son lit royal et qu'elle se débat sans se détacher. Le Prince aime quand la grenouille fait l'illusion de deux grenouilles. Le prince a embrassé la grenouille sur la bouche et il a aimé ça. »

= C'est inattendu ! Derrière sa gueule d'ange et son sourire sincère, Belphégor est un vrai dépravé ! Et pour lui plaire, il faut être Fran. Bon courage !

**Spanner **: « Huh ? Dans mon lit ? Y'a pas beaucoup de place, c'est un lit simple. Et je partage pas mon oreiller. Mais je peux sortir un matelas si quelqu'un veut jouer avec moi le soir. J'ai plein de sucettes. Et j'ai aussi plein de jeux. Et même des outils utiles. Ah, mais en ce moment, Shoishi habite chez moi, donc il faudra jouer à des jeux à trois. Et des fois, on a envie de s'embrasser, mais pas devant les autres, alors ça m'embête que quelqu'un aille dans mon lit… »

= … On peut voir tout le flegme de Spanner lorsqu'il parle de ses jeux sexuels de manière détournée, afin de ne pas choquer. On peut voir aussi que son partenaire est tout à fait ouvert à ce genre de jeux ! Comme c'est étrange ! Qui aurait pu s'en douter ?

**Reborn (adulte) **: « Les qualités pour finir dans mon lit ? Hum… J'aime les personnes élégantes et distinguées, qui ont de la force dans leurs yeux. J'aime qu'on me résiste un peu avant de se rendre… Hum… Mes pratiques préférées ? Je suis un gentleman, voyons, je n'irais pas jusqu'à attacher une femme sans défenses. Un homme ? Pourquoi pas ? Cela n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais pourquoi pas ? »

= Comme on s'y attendait, Reborn est un homme plein de classe, au lit comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Messieurs, si vous voulez tenter votre chance, c'est le moment !

* * *

_Le classement des endroits où il faut absolument LE faire !_

Fûta, notre petit génie des classements, nous a aidés à classer les endroits les plus excitants pour nos mafieux. Vous qui aimez le frisson, testez-les !

En dixième position, **la serre de Byakuran **met à votre disposition nombre de parfums aphrodisiaques. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une visite impromptue, et parfois de personnes extrêmement pas bandantes (comme Torikabuto, d'après un témoignage de Kikyo et Zakuro).

En neuvième position, les mafieux ont élus** une usine de Marshmallow**. Tous les partenaires de Byakuran sont passés par là. Ces derniers temps, ce lieu est devenu une nouvelle tendance. On raconte même que Tsunayoshi Sawada et Hibari Kyouya vont s'y retrouver régulièrement, au milieu des flagrances sucrées et des machines bruyantes. Il y a plus romantique…

En huitième position, c'est **l'infirmerie de Shamal** qui récolte les voix. On y trouve tout ce qu'il faut, à commencer par des contraceptifs, tout en passant par le lubrifiant ainsi que d'autres objets étranges en tout genres. Shamal étant souvent absent, c'est l'endroit idéal pour une petite envie en milieu de journée, dixit Mukuro (quand il était encore avec Hibari).

La septième place est occupée par **les murs de la prison Vendiciare**, contre lesquels il est agréable de s'appuyer entre deux combats. Cette place insolite, perdue en montagne, est parfaite pour les amoureux qui souhaitent prendre un petit bol d'air. Ken et Chikusa nous ont vivement (entre deux rougissements) conseillé cette place, sous les glapissements indignés de Rokudo Mukuro.

En sixième position, **le dirigeable de Byakuran** nous est conseillé par Belphégor et Fran, qui affirment que cette place est très stimulante. En effet, quoi de plus excitant que de faire l'amour au dessus d'une tête géante de son ennemi ? C'est comme une insulte et en plus, ça détend !

**Le bureau du Neuvième du nom** atteint la cinquième place. Cet endroit, en plus de présenter une table avec plein de papiers à salir ou disperser, comporte un fauteuil très confortable sur lequel des folies peuvent être commises. Squalo et Xanxus nous ont rapporté l'excitation de pouvoir être surpris à tout moment par le père adoptif de ce dernier.

Fantasme depuis longtemps de nos deux chers geeks, **le King Mosca** se place en quatrième position. Le cockpit étant très étroit, deux personnes doivent se serrer, et cela donne lieu à des attouchements très… intimes… Spanner a dit qu'il n'avait plus jamais été le même après cette expérience et Shoishi glousse de gêne à l'évocation de cet épisode.

En troisième position, nous vous présentons** la baignoire de chez Tsuna**. Lieu ambigu où chacun se croise, la maison de Tsuna est au centre de la dixième famille Vongola. La salle de bain est elle-même une pièce à part, où de nombreuses romances peuvent prendre pied définitivement, à l'instar de celle de Yamamoto et Gokudera. Ce dernier déclare qu'il a vraiment su que l'épéiste était le bon lorsqu'il a réussi à lui faire oublier tous ses scrupules d'être dans la baignoire du dixième du nom.

**Les couloirs du manoir Varia** atteignent la deuxième position, car ils représentent à eux seuls un lieu dangereux où le frisson rime avec les suçons. C'est improbable mais Gamma et Genkishi ont expérimenté la passion de ce lieu et en sont ressortis ravis (même si la fausse couronne de la foudre continue à démentir cette relation). Seuls Xanxus et Squalo trouvent cet endroit totalement indigne d'intérêt.

Vous l'attendiez, le voici : **le toit de Namimori** est bien le premier endroit dans lequel nos mafieux veulent coucher, puisque selon les étoiles qu'interroge Fûta, chaque couple y est déjà passé au moins deux fois !

* * *

_Les choses qu'il ne faut ABSOLUMENT pas faire après l'amour._

Parler de mariage (surtout entre familles) à Mukuro. Vous risquez une émasculation suivie d'une possession : l'illusionniste a horreur de s'engager !

Parler de bébés à Shoishi : il sait que c'est impossible entre hommes et va se mettre à pleurer devant votre absolue incompétence à retenir une loi biologique élémentaire…

Chercher à recommencer avec Hibari. Vous risquez gros. Très gros… Et si vous êtes le receveur, vous aurez très mal au cul, le lendemain…

Refuser une douche à Chikusa. Si vous le faites, il se vengera en vous plongeant dans un bain d'eau glacée au moment où vous voudriez copuler avec lui. Et, croyez-en Ken, c'est pas des cracs !

Apporter les dossiers en retard à Squalo en guise de petit dej' au lit. Pas la peine d'expliquer pourquoi Xanxus ne s'y est jamais aventuré : il craint pour ses tympans !

Comparer les performances de Byakuran avec celles de vos amants : il vous prouvera de suite qu'il est bien meilleur. Et vous serez partis pour deux jours intenses sans pitié pour votre postérieur.

Proposer à Tsuna de trucider sa famille afin qu'il puisse rejoindre la votre… Mauvaise idée, vraiment, à moins que vous soyez particulièrement maso et que vous aimiez les X Burners…

* * *

_Us et coutumes, traditions et lunes de miel dans la mafia._

Afin de nous tenir au courant des mœurs des familles mafieuses les plus en vogue, nous avons interrogé un des membres de chacune d'entre elles.

Vous saurez donc si la famille de vos rêves vous réserve une surprise lors de votre première nuit d'amour !

Famille Vongola : **Alaude **: «… Traditionnellement, c'est le gardien du nuage qui prépare la nuit de noces du boss Vongola. Super. J'adore tellement faire ça… (Ironique). Je pensais qu'avec un boss gay comme Giotto, je serais exempté de cette corvée mais non, il a décrété qu'il était comme marié à son pitoyable petit ami. Oui, c'est nous qui avons installé cette tradition, même si je ne le voulais pas. J'ai perdu à pierre-papiers-ciseaux. Voilà. C'est dit. »

Famille Calvalone : **Dino **: « Le père de Romario m'a raconté la première nuit de mon vieux et de ma mère. Les Calvalone sont très attachés au patrimoine de notre famille c'est pourquoi, depuis sa création, on dispose des pétales de roses sur le lit pour que le parfum qui s'en échappe lors des ébats des deux amoureux parvienne jusqu'aux autres membres de la famille, pouvant ainsi l'intensité de la passion qui anime les époux ou amants. Que ce soit le boss, ou un autre membre de la famille, la tradition est respectée à la lettre (simplement, pour le boss, tout le monde est au courant alors que les simples hommes ne sont pas obligés d'en informer les autres…). Moi, je n'ai pas encore connu la première nuit façon Calvalone… (Soupire). J'ai un peu hâte… »

Famille Bovino : **Lambo **: « Je… J'ai posé la question mais tout le monde me répond que je suis trop jeune… Je veux savoir ! Je suis sur que y'a des bonbons dans l'histoire ! »

Famille Millefiore : **Zakuro **: «Ba ho ! Byakuran a instauré une obligation absolue à chaque formation d'un nouveau couple. Elle est un peu triste. Je la dis quand même ? Bon. Byakuran a instauré un droit de cuissage au sein de la famille. Ca veut dire qu'il a couché avec moi, avec mon mec, Kikyo, avec Gamma et son copain Genkishi, avec… (Met une main devant sa bouche) : oh merde, j'ai pas le droit de le dire… »

* * *

_20 raisons de rester avec lui !_

Voici vingt raison qui feront que lui, c'est le bon, de toute façon !

1. Je dois réussir à lui porter un coup tôt ou tard.

2. C'est un de mes gardiens.

3. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il parle…

4. Il est très dangereux.

5. Je dois espionner sa famille.

6. Oh merde, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

7. Ca énerve mon boss.

8. Il est riche.

9. C'est la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai accepté d'être uke.

10. Son lit est trop confortable.

11. J'ai envie de refaire le 69.

12. J'ai envie de me refaire 69.

13. Oh merde, il est tombé amoureux…

14. Il m'apporte mon Suki Sexy Mafiosi directement dans mon lit.

15. Y'a des objets dans son placard qu'on n'a pas encore utilisé.

16. Il me fait mes rapports en retard le lendemain.

17. J'attends le jour où il me dira qu'il m'aime.

18. Il est trop mignon quand il dort.

19. Il sent bon la campanule.

20. Il n'était pas bourré.

_Toutes ces raisons ont été glanées lors d'un micro-trottoir._

_Aucun des participants n'a souhaité donner son nom._

* * *

_Le mot de la fin _:

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire Suki et nous vous en remercions.

Grace à vous, Suki Sexy Mafiosi a dépassé la barre des cents commentaires et va bientôt fêter ses un an d'existence.

Bien évidement, nous ne comptons pas laisser passer une telle occasion de s'amuser : un nouveau hors série est donc prévu avec des interviews exclusives et des surprises !

De nouveau, nous allons vous proposer de participer avec une rubrique spéciale courrier des lecteurs (nous remercions par ailleurs la lectrice qui nous a proposé cette idée).

Voici le thème : **incarnez un personnage de Reborn ! et écrivez au journal vos impressions sur l'année passée !**

Cette fois-ci, la rédaction se permettra de choisir elle-même l'ordre des lettres publiées (afin de respecter une certaine cohérence). Vous pouvez cependant préciser, si besoin, le mois à laquelle la lettre a été écrite.

De nouveau, nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur le profil des éditrices du journal afin de connaître l'adresse à laquelle envoyer vos œuvres !

Merci d'avance de votre participation !

_L'équipe Suki_.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	15. Août

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Aout ****(Fûta en couverture)**

* * *

_En raison d'importants problèmes indépendants de notre volonté, les numéros d'Aout et de Septembre n'ont pas pu être publiés en temps voulu. La rédaction au complet vous prie de l'excuser pour la gène occasionnée._

* * *

Edito : Bonjour à tous.

L'été continue sur une petite note de bonheur. En effet, le temps s'est réchauffé. Quoi de mieux que de se déshabiller devant l'être aimé sous prétexte d'avoir chaud ? (Cette phase m'a été soufflée par ma collègue féminine, je n'en suis en aucun cas responsable…)

Vous avez réclamé un petit ange pour guest : le prince des étoiles nous fera le plaisir de répondre à nos questions, et même de faire quelques classements inédits !

Vous découvrirez peut-être un autre visage de notre mini bouille internationale !

Et bien évidement, toujours au programme de votre journal : des ragots, des potins, des racontars, des commérages, bref : du futile et du superficiel, comme on aime !

_Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Malgré quelques intempéries vite dépassées, Shoishi Irie et son petit ami Spanner s'engagent vers les un an de leur relation si peu instable. Grâce à eux, nous nous disons que l'espoir n'est pas perdu et que l'amour triomphe toujours !

_Ephémère _: Il y a du nouveau dans la Varia : Rasiel, fausse couronne funéraire de la tempête a tenté, cette nuit, de s'infiltrer dans la chambre de son frère. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il en a après notre prince ou sa grenouille…

_Tout nouveau _: La nouvelle vient de tomber : Byakuran Millefiore et Mukuro Rokudo sont de nouveau célibataires, et bien décidés à reconquérir très vite une nouvelle proie. Les Cervellos nous ont confirmé ce matin que la dernière dispute de notre couple du moment s'est terminée de manière violente et définitive…

_Officiel _: L'information n'est pas tout à fait fiable mais Mr Gokudera aurait donné sa bénédiction à Yamamoto Takeshi, encourageant l'union qui rassemble son fils et celui d'un bon épéiste. La rencontre a eu lieu dans la résidence principale Gokudera, et Mr Yamamoto était aussi présent.

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _69% d'entre vous pensent qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à faire avec l'uniforme des gardiens de la prison Vendiciare.

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Xanxus a-t-il déjà utilisé un ordinateur sans le casser ?

_Le mini conseil de…_ Mini Mosca : « Bidibip bip ! (crache un pop corn) »

* * *

Shopping : _XX_, la bière des hommes forts ! Fabriquée par les usines Varia, la bière _XX_ vous donnera le pouvoir de devenir le Juudaime. Plus forte que les bières traditionnelles, mais plus soft qu'une tequila, elle vous permettra d'accomplir votre travail sans risquer la gueule de bois. Buvez _XX_ avant d'aller poutrer du gamin Vongola ! Buvez _XX_ avant de tabasser votre second ! Buvez _XX _avant d'exploser le frère d'un de vos hommes !

Bref : buvez _XX _et vous serez aussi puissant qu'un chef de Varia !

(L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé de Tsuna, de Squalo et de Rasiel, à consommer avec modération…)

* * *

100% look : _Bien choisir son uniforme Varia !_

Hello tout le monde !

C'est de nouveau Nee San qui vient vous informer de la mooode de la mafia ! Ah, c'est si excitant, que les stars se plient à mes tendances !

Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous pencher sur des vêtements oh combien révélateurs : l'uniforme de la Varia !

Afin de m'aider dans ma tache, mon double du futur m'a envoyé quelques informations sur le costume que nous porterons plus tard, et je vous assure qu'elles sont excitantes !

Parlons d'abord de l'ancien. Ah, chacun l'a personnalisé à sa manière ! Squ chan sera notre référence, car il le porte sans artifices… Ooh, Squ… Un ruban rose dans les cheveux t'irait à merveille portant ! Et il s'accorderait si bien avec le noir !

Car oui, mes amis, l'uniforme Varia est noir comme les ténèbres qui entourent nos cœurs ! Constitué d'un manteau long attaché d'une ceinture si peu seyante mais qui a l'avantage de souligner nos formes généreuses (car tous les membres de la Varia sont des Play boys, reconnaissons-le (sauf quelques hors compétition… Il faut de tout pour faire un monde !)), l'écusson rouge sang représentant notre statut de super criminels fait pleurer les enfants et trembler les ukes ! En garde, faibles ! Nous venons vous violer !

Hum, je m'égare…

Mais vous pouvez aussi choisir de copier (à vos risques et périls) le style de notre petit prince adoré d'amooour, j'ai nommé Belphégor ! Il a choisi d'ouvrir sa veste pour montrer qu'il a un sens fashion super développé ! En effet, la mode n'est-elle pas aux rayures ? Le petit prince en porte des noires et rouges, et n'hésite pas à les montrer ! Ah lala ! Quelle victime de la tendance des adolescents ! Pauvre petit Belphégor… Mon bébé psychopathe…

De plus, une fantaisie venue d'ailleurs lui a donné l'envie de porter ses chaussures (blanches ? alors que tout le reste de l'uniforme est noir ?) par-dessus son pantalon… Est-ce une rébellion ? Une crise d'ado ? Mama est très très inquiète… En clair, mon tout petit se cherche encore et pour cela, il doit passer par une phase de refus… Ah, c'est si difficile !

Il me sera difficile de parler de Levi dans une rubrique portant sur la mode, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet… Discutable…

Mammon se contente de porter sa capuche constamment mais… Si je puis faire une révélation… Les mensurations de son uniforme ont été calculées à partir de ceux d'une poupée… Ah, mais ne le répétez pas, hihihi !

Je suis bien évidemment, le Varia le plus élégant et je pense que personne ne me contredira à ce sujet ! J'ai donc tout naturellement suivit mon instinct et rajouté de la moumoute orange sur mon col et les manches… Car c'est tellement plus ravissant ainsi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si on vous donne le choix, c'est mon uniforme que vous devrez choisir ! Bien entendu, je porte ma veste ouverte ! Il n'y a que les vierges effarouchées comme Squalo qui restent vieux jeu en la fermant !

D'ailleurs, le boss fait de même, comme quoi mon sens de la mode atteint même des crânes durs comme le sien !

Ooh, mais on me signale que ma rubrique est trop longue !

A bientôt mes amours, pour la seconde partie, dans deux mois !

Bisous !

_Lussuria_.

* * *

Le guest du mois : Et voici venir, pour la quatrième fois dans nos studios, venant de la lointaine Italie, le livre des classements sous le bras, notre petit prince des étoiles, frère de cœur de Tsunayoshi et ami de toujours de Lambo et I Pin !

_Présente-toi en quelques mots. _Heu… Je suis Fûta, j'aime beaucoup grand frère Tsuna. Mes bonbons préférés, c'est les dragées, j'espère que je pourrais en manger plein à son mariage avec un de ses gardiens.

_L'innocence… C'est beau… Est-ce que tu vas à l'école, Fûta ?_ Oui, je suis les cours Vongola par correspondance. Hier, j'ai appris à tuer quelqu'un avec un stylo bille ! J'adore l'école de la mafia ! Mais ce que je préfère, c'est quand on prend le goûter !

_Certes… Tu as une amoureuse, mon petit ? _Hum… (réfléchit). Non ! Je fais pas des trucs comme grand frère Hibari et grand frère Tsuna, moi ! C'est dégoutant de toucher la langue de l'autre !

_Que penses-tu de Mukuro ?_ Mukuro-nii est juste quelqu'un de très triste.

_Ah bon… ? Comment te vois-tu dans dix ans ? _Dans dix ans je serais super grand avec plein de muscles ! J'aurais des lasers qui sortiront par les yeux et je détruirais les méchants qui veulent faire du mal aux mafieux !

_Eh bah c'est pas gagné…Tu es très proche de Lambo et I Pin, n'est-ce pas ? _Oui mais ils n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter… J'ai cinq ans de plus que Lambo mais je suis son serviteur…

_Pourrais-tu nous faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs ? Le classement de ton choix, par exemple… _Alors je vais classer le meilleur pour faire tenir des baguettes dans son nez. (Se concentre) : pour faire tenir des baguettes dans son nez : le troisième meilleur est Levi-a-than, le deuxième meilleur est Byakuran Millefiore, et le premier est Hibari Kyouya…

_Oh ! Quel classement inattendu ! Un mythe se brise…A part faire des classements, as-tu une passion ? _Oui ! J'adore jouer avec Moretti ! Il fait semblant d'être mort et moi, je fais croire que je l'ai tué ! Ca fait peur aux gens dans la rue, c'est génial !

_Ce garçon a-t-il eu une enfance normale ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait peur ? _J'ai peur de l'orage parce que, quand j'étais petit, mes parents me disaient qui si je n'étais pas sage, le grand méchant Levi-a-than viendrait me manger un soir d'orage…

_En effet, c'est effrayant… Un dernier mot ? _Que les étoiles soient avec vous…

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Ce mois-ci, c'est Chikusa Kakimoto qui vient exprimer son mécontentement à la rédaction.

En effet, le jeune homme aux yoyos nous a expliqué qu'il vit actuellement une situation difficile : son vénéré maître, Mukuro Rokudo, se sert de lui comme d'une éponge (selon ses dires) afin de consoler son cœur brisé.

Voyez plutôt :

_Décrivez-nous votre situation : _Mukuro sama me pleure dessus. Ken me bave dessus. J'adore les douches. Mais là, c'est trop.

_Qu'allez-vous faire pour remédier à cette situation ? _Rien. Mukuro sama se calmera dans une semaine une fois qu'il aura retrouvé un nouvel amant. Et Ken, j'ai l'habitude…

_Comment se porte votre couple alors que vous êtes dans la détresse ? _La situation est compliquée : Mukuro sama veut dormir dans mon lit, pour pleurer sur moi. Il a donc ordonné à Ken de faire « cou couche panier ». Je ne dors plus avec mon étalon…

_Propos recueillis par Fong._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Vous pardonnez au journal ce retard spectaculaire…

2 : Ne vous énervez pas sur votre ordinateur, il est triste pour Steve Jobs…

3 : Vous riez aux blagues du journal. Merci !

4 : Si vous parlez de Reborn à dix personnes, Mukuro sortira de votre écran et vous fera un striptease. Cool, nan ?

5 : Faites une promesse à quelqu'un: décidez de ne point vous couper les cheveux tant que son rêve ne sera pas réalisé.

6 : Si vous vous promenez tard le soir, attention à Hibarin…

7 : C'est le moment d'apprendre un OST de Reborn, si vous êtes musicien…

8 : Le comité de discipline recrute ! Nous avons besoin de TOI ! (Croissants offerts).

9 : Vous faîtes une nouvelle rencontre… Peut-être un(e) otaku…

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous faites une erreur mais vous savez en profiter et la rattraper !

Pluie : C'est tout bon pour vous !

Tempête : Avant vous, c'est le calme. Et en ce moment, vous savez être présent uniquement là où il faut.

Nuage : La vie ne sera pas belle pour vous. Mais un jour, votre prince viendra…

Brume : Vous obtenez enfin ce que vous désiriez depuis tant d'années.

Foudre : On pense à vous, on vous encourage !

Soleil : Ce mois-ci, vous êtes toujours aussi extrême !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	16. Septembre 2011

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Septembre (Daemon Spade en couverture)**

* * *

_Suite à des perturbations évidentes, le journal ne sera pas en mesure de présenter son Hors série spécial un an. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

* * *

Edito : Ciaosu !

Et nous voici repartis pour une nouvelle année pleine de péripéties ! Que sait ce que nous révèlera l'année à venir ? De nouveaux couples, de nouvelles discordes, mais aussi de nouvelles tendances !

Je suis certain que vous êtes impatients de vous plonger dans votre journal favori ! Mais avant cela, sachez que le camp d'entrainement Vongola spécial rentrée est ouvert pour les débutants et débutantes (car nous ne faisons pas de discrimination chez les mafieux, voyez-vous) qui souhaiteraient tout savoir pour devenir un boss (pour les meilleur(e)s d'entre vous) ou sous-fifre de mafia.

Vous trouverez, dans la rubrique « J'ai testé », un retour sur le camp de cet été, réservé aux initiés et aux assassins professionnels. Ne craignez rien (héhéhé), vous ne risquerez pas votre peau comme les vétérans… Ou si peu…

Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos dons généreux à l'association « aidons Tsunaze à s'affirmer par la violence », crée par moi-même. Je sais qu'un jour, mon poulain sortira du nid !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

_Reborn._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Fong, notre rédacteur, reçoit toujours des cadeaux d'un expéditeur pas si inconnu que cela… Dernièrement, il lui a accordé un rendez-vous… Affaire à suivre !

_Ephémère _: Mukuro Rokudo est allé au domicile de Tsunayoshi Sawada et de Kyouya Hibari afin de se disputer avec ce dernier pour le corps et le cœur de notre cher boss ! Cependant, ce dernier a décidé de les laisser seuls pour qu'ils s'expliquent ! Et nous journalistes en planque ont pu photographier nos deux psychopathes préférés en pleine… fusion…

_Tout nouveau _: Suite à la dispute précédemment citée, notre équipe a appris que Tsunayoshi Sawada s'est rendu à l'hôtel « Lys et coquillages », dans la chambre 169B… Chambre que Basil, du CEDEF occupe pour son séjour au Japon… Coïncidence ? Non, non et non !

_Officiel _: Enfin officiels ! Gamma et Genkishi assument leur relation au grand jour selon Uni et Byakuran qui se sont alliés pour les convaincre ! Enfin, notre beau blond acceptera de nous livrer tous les détails sur son couple…

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 35% de personnes pensent que c'est Chikusa qui lave Ken… Dans un lavoir…

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Hibari a-t-il joué à la poupée Barbie lorsqu'il était petit ?

_Le mini conseil de…_ Vongola Neuvième du nom : « Ne mentez pas à vos enfants… Après, ils vous enferment dans un robot géant et vous forcent à tuer votre successeur ! »

* * *

Shopping : Venez dépenser votre argent chez _Des Tongs et des fa_, le nouveau magasin de Namimori ! Tetsuya Kusakabe a eu l'idée d'ouvrir ce magasin lorsqu'il vit que son chef, Hibari Kyouya abimait ses armes et avait un mal fou pour les remplacer.

Vous pouvez ainsi trouver la réplique exacte des matraques d'Hibari, mais aussi des tonfas plus originaux, avec des motifs inédits ! Rokudo Mukuro y a trouvé son compte, avec une paire qui lui correspond parfaitement : des tonfas ananas !

Allez à _Des Tongs et des fa_, vous y trouverez forcément votre bonheur (ou, du moins, un séjour à l'hôpital si Mr Hibari est dans les parages…)

* * *

J'ai testé : _Le camp d'entrainement spécial Vongola_.

Bonjour à tous, c'est Tsuna qui va vous raconter comment s'est passé ce camp « de l'extrême », comme dit Onii San…

Je vous présenterais une journée type de ce que peut vivre un mafieux dans ce camp.

Au petit matin (4h), Reborn nous réveille en nous lançant un éléphant dessus, le but étant de l'attraper au vol et de faire des flexions en le portant à bout de bras. Bien entendu, personne n'a encore jamais réussi à faire cet exercice !

Pour notre petit déjeuner, nous devons aller récupérer des céréales auprès d'une tribu locale : il s'agit d'un peuple de canards ayant appris l'escrime. Nous jouons donc notre vie pour des chocapics…

Ensuite, vient le moment « de détente » : Reborn nous fait un cours magistral sur la généalogie des Vongola et nous devons prendre des notes tout en évitant les sauterelles cannibales qui infestent la région.

Pour une bonne remise en forme, nous attaquons ensuite un footing près du volcan Kicécuila, qui a la particularité d'entrer en éruption toutes les deux minutes.

De 11h à 12h, nous nous entrainons chacun avec nos tuteurs afin d'améliorer nos performances.

A partir de midi, nous devons pêcher notre déjeuner. Il est évident que les premiers poissons comestibles se trouvent à 20 km de la berge. Ces vingt premiers kilomètres sont, eux, peuplés de monstres carnivores immangeables. Pour les vaincre, nous disposons en tout et pour tout de nos corps. Nus. Sans bagues Vongola. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous entraider.

Nous reprenons l'entrainement à deux heures et demie, que nous ayons trouvé de quoi manger ou non.

Il s'agit d'un renforcement musculaire, pour bien digérer après le repas. Nous faisons des tractions… sur une barre chauffée à blanc… et des plantes anthropophages nous chatouillent joyeusement les pieds… !

Ceci n'était qu'un exemple mais cela me ferait pleurer d'énumérer ce que Reborn nous faisait subir chaque jour.

A partir de 16h, nous devons nous battre les uns contre les autres en un tournoi. Le gagnant a le droit à un goûter… préparé par Bianchi… Reborn dit que c'est parfait pour nous renforcer psychologiquement.

Le temps de réanimer l'heureux vainqueur, il est six heures. Nous devons donc participer à la course d'obstacle spéciale Vongola. Nous devons nous servir d'animaux pour traverser des obstacles infranchissables : un précipice de quatre vingt mètres avec seulement une branche dessus et une araignée, par exemple. Nous devons nous servir de sa toile pour le franchir.

Puis Reborn nous pose des questions sur le cours de la matinée. Si nous ne donnons pas la bonne réponse, il ne nous donne pas à manger…

Puis vient l'épreuve fatidique : durant la journée, Reborn a caché nos bagues (qu'il nous a confisqué en début de camp) dans la forêt.

Si nous voulons aller dormir, nous devons retrouver celle qui nous appartient.

Voilà comment se passe une journée type à l'entrainement Vongola.

Alors fuyez ! Fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps !

_Tsuna._

* * *

Le guest du mois : En ce mois de septembre, nous accueillons Daemon Spade, premier gardien de la brume et traitre à ses heures. Il nous racontera tout de sa vie au sein de la plus grande famille de mafia…

_Présentez-vous brièvement._ Nufufu… Mon nom est Daemon Spade, je travaille pour la mafia, j'aime rire au dépend des gens et je déteste Giotto et tous ceux qui lui sont liés.

_Vous êtes le gardien de la brume. Est-ce difficile à assumer ? _Oh, oui ! Je dois faire office de nounou pour Giotto ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, un boss pervers, détraqué, dégénéré, inconscient et stupide ! Je le déteste !

_On parle beaucoup de votre trahison de Giotto. Pourriez-vous nous en apprendre un peu plus ? _C'est très simple : cet enfoiré voulait me faire porter des bas résille. J'ai fui. Et puis j'ai décidé de me venger, sans savoir que je l'aurais sur le dos pendant encore dix générations…

_Parlez-nous de votre plus mauvais souvenir._ Je me souviens d'une soirée dans la forêt. Nous étions tous les sept et nous avions allumé un feu de camp. Asagi jouait de la flute et c'était moche et G ronflait super fort. Lampo faisait je-ne-sais-quoi dans son coin, Alaude avait mangé toutes nos provisions, Knuckle nous assommait de prières et enfin, Giotto, ce connard que je déteste, me pelotait alors que j'essayais de m'endormir. C'est un très mauvais souvenir et c'est aussi pour moi l'image de l'enfer.

_Racontez-nous à présent une expérience heureuse… _Je… heu… (rougit) Non… Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous raconter comment j'ai créé ma coiffure !

_Non merci… Vous semblez très riche. Vous revenus vous viennent-ils seulement de votre emploi dans la famille Vongola ? _Non, bien sur de non. Giotto, ce malpropre nous paye une misère. Ma famille possède cependant des rentes et j'ai ouvert une chaine de Haute Couture afin de subvenir à mes besoins les plus élémentaires : voyager en jet privé, dormir dans une suite royale… Bref, tout ce qu'un homme tel que moi mériterait.

_Vous semblez préoccupé par votre ancien boss. Qui était-il pour vous ? _(Crie) Non ! Je n'étais absolument pas consentant ! (se reprend) Avec le temps, les ennemis d'hier deviennent les amis d'aujourd'hui… Mais il m'a forcé…

_Un mot pour votre successeur ?_ Tu n'aurais jamais du engager une relation avec un gardien du ciel, Rokudo Mukuro. Je ne serais pas là pour essuyer tes larmes… !

_Y'a-t-il des gardiens avec lesquels vous vous entendez bien ? _Non, ils sont tous niais. Sauf Alaude, mais lui, c'est viscéral : au-delà de quelques verres pris avec lui, j'ai envie de l'exploser.

_Un dernier mot ? _Nufufu, un jour, je serai au dessus, salaud de Giotto !

_Propos recueillis par Fong._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Ce mois-ci, nous recevons un mystérieux personnage dans notre rubrique choc : il s'agit de Mr Kawahira, qui vient nous confier un terrible traumatisme :

_Expliquez aux lecteurs votre situation. _Je viens trouver ce journal afin de me plaindre ! Mes ramens arrivent toujours froids, lorsque je les commande. Il faut à tout prix trouver une solution, ou je ne pourrais plus me nourrir !

_Le journal a donc prit la décision d'aller chercher I Pin, la jolie vendeuse de ramens, afin qu'elle nous donne sa version des faits._

Ah ! Kawahira san ! C'est méchant ! Je ne le fais pas exprès, mais vous apporter des ramens est devenu un véritable parcours du combattant ! Une fois sur deux, je retourne dans le passé, comprenez que c'est handicapant ! Je dois aussi me battre contre les sbires de Byakuran tout en évitant Lambo qui veut m'inviter à diner !

_Kawahira, un mot de réconciliation pour I Pin ? _Bien entendu : si tu veux que je te pardonne, arrange-moi un rendez-vous avec ton maître !

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : L'humour est au rendez-vous ! Vous vivez de moments intenses avec vos maxillaires.

2 : Byakuran veille sur vous… Ce n'est pas forcément bon signe…

3 : Allez chez Takesushi. Si vous ne pouvez pas, faîtes-le quand même !

4 : Envoyez le lien de ce journal à 50 personnes, sinon Kikyo viendra dans votre lit la nuit. Pour vous dévorer !

5 : Ce soir, c'est diner de famille dans la Varia. Ne vous en approchez pas.

6 : Vous rencontrerez certainement une personne étrange dansant sur « Kufufu no Fu » dans la rue. Ne vous retournez pas !

7 : Le matin, c'est dur de se regarder dans le miroir. Tirez-vous la langue cinq fois de suite et ça ira beaucoup mieux !

8 : Chantez l'hymne de Namimori à tue tête dans le bus ! On ne sait pas ce que ça va donner, c'est à vous de nous l'apprendre !

9 : Adoptez un Hibird.

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Le flou dans votre esprit commence à se dissiper.

Pluie : Une petite baisse de régime ce mois-ci… Ne lâchez rien !

Tempête : Sachez faire preuve de tact avec vos proches.

Nuage : Acceptez, pour une fois, d'être libre comme le vent.

Brume : Vous prenez tout ce que l'on vous donne, et même un peu plus…

Foudre : Comme d'habitude, toute réflexion est superflue…

Soleil : Cachez-vous pour ne pas être trop envahissant.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	17. Octobre 2012

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Octobre  (Byakuran en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous,

Enfin, à tous ceux qui restent. Notre journal a pile un an de retard.

Je suis obligée de vous l'expliquer, voici donc la raison : le gardien de la foudre, Lambo de son petit nom, a trouvé intelligent de faire exploser le bazooka des dix ans en pleine réunion alors que nous étions tous présents, sauf Hibari Kyouya.

Nous sommes donc retournés dans le futur, où nous avons du recombattre Byakuran et, sans l'homme aux nuages, vous comprendrez bien que ce ne fut pas de la tarte !

En nous attendant, le gardien resté sur le carreau n'a pas jugé utile de reprendre le journal. Il est d'ailleurs tombé sur notre dernière parution et, excédé, a décidé de détruire nos studios. Il nous a fallu du temps pour tout reconstruire.

Afin de nous excuser pour la gène occasionnée de deux décès à la suite, le boss des Millefiore sera donc notre guest du mois ! Il répondra sans complexes à toutes les questions que nous lui poserons.

Nous espérons, chers lecteurs survivants, que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue et que vous ne nous avez pas pleuré prématurément. Car, cette fois-ci, c'est bien vrai : _Suki Sexy Mafiosi _fait son come back !

_Chrome Dokuro_

* * *

People : _Durable _: On a entendu Zakuro souffler à l'oreille de Kikyo : « Et si je portais tes œufs, mon monstrueux ? ». Une envie de bébé ? Cherche nourrice d'urgence !

_Ephémère _: Nous confirmons la relation évoquée précédemment entre Basil et Tsuna : les deux jeunes hommes sont entrés dans une grande roue ensemble mais en sont ressortis séparément… Que s'est-il donc passé ? Y-a-t'il du poivre dans l'air ?

_Tout nouveau _: Surprenant ! Trident Shamal attendait devant la porte de l'appartement de Hayato Gokudera avec un bouquet de fleurs ! Il est pourtant au courant que Bianchi vit chez Tsuna ! Veut-il tenter sa chance avec le frère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été chassé à coup de batte de baseball par un amant en furie, ce qui prouve qu'on ne touche pas impunément aux affaires de ce paisible sportif !

_Officiel _: Attention, scoop ! Nos agents infiltrés ont piraté l'ordinateur de Byakuran Millefiore et vérifier ses dernière transactions… Et devinez quoi ?! Il a commandé deux billets d'avion aux noms de Léonardo Luppi et au sien ! Des vacances bien méritées pour des tourtereaux enfin confirmés. Destination le septième ciel !

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _169% des sondés paieraient pour voir Hibari bourré. Un sondage surement truqué…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Quelle est la couleur des sous vêtements d'Iemitsu Sawada ? Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ?

_Le mini conseil de…_Shoishi : « Quand vous avez une idée géniale, genre faire de votre pire ennemi un ami, retournez jouer avec votre Rubix'cube et réfléchissez-y à deux fois… »

* * *

Shopping : Achetez les gants X ! Ils vous rendront fort, même si vous n'êtes pas capable d'ouvrir un pot de confiture ! Avec ces gants, fabrication 100% Léon, vous pourrez poutrer tous les méchants que vous voudrez et allumer une cheminée en un claquement de doigts !

Procurez-vous vite les super gants X ! Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Fonctionne uniquement avec une flamme du ciel. Une utilisation abusive peut faire des dommages autour de vous, à utiliser avec modération.

* * *

Décodage de look : _L'uniforme Varia, dix ans plus tard :_

Bonjour à tous mes fans !

Huhuhu, je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin vous retrouver ! Avec la reconstruction des locaux de ce journal, je me suis retrouvé sans emploi ! Enfin, je suis resté un tueur, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que je conçois ma vie ! J'existe dans le seul but de briller sous les projecteurs de la mode !

Oh, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup tuer, c'est très tendance !

Allons, pour éviter que ma rubrique soit encore coupée, la mama de la Varia passe tout de suite au décodage de look dix ans dans le futur ! Informations qui m'ont été données par moi dix ans plus âgé ! Cela me fait… trente cinq ans ! C'est l'apogée pour un homme ! Je dois être si séduisant !

L'uniforme de la Varia, dix ans plus tard a beaucoup changé ! Xanxus a du être influencé par mes gouts esthétiques, je ne vois que cela. Dans cette tenue, nous hurlons enfin au monde que nous sommes les plus séduisants ! Que rien ne peut nous atteindre ! Car saviez-vous, chers amis, que c'est notre look qui dévoile notre vraie personnalité ? En faisant ce choix, nous affirmons enfin ce que nous sommes réellement !

J'adore le petit accessoire tendance : l'écusson Varia assortit à nos bagues ! C'est dans les détails qu'il faut chercher la petite bête ! Notre boss a prit soin de faire le design de chacune de nos bagues, afin de crier au monde que nous sommes la Varia !

Il y a un peu de chacun d'entre nous dans cet uniforme : il est noir, comme l'âme du boss et blanc comme les cheveux de Squalo. Il comporte un col de fourrure, élégant comme moi et des rayures, affectionnées de Bel, mon enfant.

Levi est représenté par les chaussures, grossières mais confortables, et Fran, mon dernier né, est symbolisé par les illusions que comportent nos vêtements. En effet, des rayures verticales sur notre corps nous font paraître plus minces (je ne vais pas m'en plaindre) et des rayures horizontales sur nos bras font croire à nos admirateurs/adversaires que nous sommes plus musclés !

Qui sont les plus intelligents ? C'est nous !

Merci encore, mes amis, d'avoir lu ma rubrique. Comme vous le voyez, la Varia, c'est cool : rejoignez notre famille et vous ne serez pas déçu !

Bisous bisous !

_Lussuria._

* * *

Le guest du mois : C'est pour nous faire pardonner, mais c'est aussi pour vos beaux yeux ! Byakuran Millefiore, boss de la famille du même nom, nous fait l'honneur d'être présent dans nos locaux pour répondre à quelques questions !

Oui, vous l'avez bien entendu, le grand Byakuran, qui nous a donné tant de fil à retordre, est là pour nous et bien sur, pour vous !

_Pourriez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots ?_ En quelques mots ? Hum… sucre, ange… non, pas ange… dieu ! Oh, c'est trop fatigant de trouver des mots qui me correspondent… Alors je m'appelle Byakuran et j'aime les marshmallows, les fleurs et embêter Sho-chan, Mukuro-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun, Hibari-chan, Gen-kun, Kikyo-chan…

_(Le coupe) Vous êtes boss de la famille Millefiore, est-ce dur ? _Non, car Uni est toujours là pour moi !

_(Mais elle n'est pas d'accord… !) Vous avez un tatouage très énigmatique… Que représente-t-il pour vous ?_ Ben la même chose que pour tout le monde : trois triangles sous l'œil. Mais c'est joli, non ?

_Vous aimez beaucoup les sucreries, mais à part les marshmallows, avez-vous une préférence ? _J'aime l'ananas au sirop d'érable. Et au Nutella… Et à la chantilly… Et puis avec des marshmallows fondus dessus ! C'est trop trop bon, mais je ne vous laisserais pas y gouter…

_Vous sortez d'une rupture récente avec Rokudo Mukuro. Vos réactions à ce sujet ?_ Je ne souhaite pas en parler… Il reviendra forcément… Ils reviennent tous, toujours, parce que je suis addictif ! C'est simple, Mukuro-kun est irrémédiablement attiré par moi, et ce n'est pas cette petite alouette de mes deux, et ce tout petit boss de rien du tout qui le feront se détourner du véritable amour. Je suis son véritable amour, comme je suis celui de l'univers tout entier en temps que divinité. Et Mukuro-kun le sait, car il a déjà gouté à l'amour véritable, le mien, et il sera bientôt de nouveau à moi !

_Mais à présent, vous sortez avec l'un de vos subordonnés, non ? Expliquez-nous pourquoi ?_ Je n'ai rien à expliquer, les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables…

_Vous et Xanxus… Qui serait seme ? _Moi ! Bien sur ! Moi… bien sur…

_Avez-vous un pécher mignon que nous ignorerions ? _Oui… Quand je suis tout seul, j'écoute du chant tyrolien. Je prends même des cours par correspondance. Vous voulez entendre ?

_Non, non, ça ira… Changeons de sujet : votre uniforme est blanc, est-ce salissant ?_ Mais voyons, je l'enlève lorsque je fais des choses salissantes…

_Un dernier mot ?_ La terre m'appartiendra et tous les jolis garçons deviendront mes esclaves ! Sinon, mangez des marshmallows… Les marshmallows, c'est bien !

* * *

La rubrique choc : Notre invité du mois est Lambo Bovino, détenteur d'une terrible nouvelle !

Ce jeune homme d'à peine quinze ans nous vient tout droit du futur pour pouvoir exprimer sa peine dans notre journal.

Nous avons appris que dix ans plus tard, on retrouve encore des vestiges de _Suki Sexy Mafiosi_ qui se vendent à prix d'or au marché noir ! Dix ans plus tard, on continue à nous lire mes amis !

_Cher Lambo, quel est votre souci ?_ Ouaaah ! Je suis venu car c'est super grave ! C'est trop trop trop important ! Je suis au désespoir ! Personne ne veut m'aider ! Il faut trouver un lecteur qui connaisse aussi cette atrocité de la vie !

Je ne veux plus jamais connaître ça !

J'ose à peine le dire mais… j'ai un bouton d'acné sur le nez ! Ah ! Je l'ai dis ! Je suis un adolescent pur et beau et cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ! Je suis défiguré à jamais ! Pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive à moi ? Je suis sur que c'est la faute de Reborn ! Je vais le tuer !

_C'est normal… Bientôt, vous aurez un duvet très disgracieux au dessus des lèvres… _Nooon ! N'en dites pas plus, vous me porterez malheur ! Ca y est, je le sens qui pousse ! Vous m'avez maudit ! Je… dois… résister ! (Se tire dessus avec le bazooka des dix ans)

_Bonjour Lambo de 25 ans ? Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ? _Yare yare… Je suis dans les locaux de Suki Sexy Mafiosi ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai un truc à dire ! I Pin est partie s'entrainer dans les montagnes et ne me donne plus de nouvelles. Pourtant, elle continue à tenir informé le boss Vongola… Ca fait déjà deux ans quand même… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je me suis fais larguer… ? Aah…

_Propos recueillis par Fong_

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Un jour, un grand sage a dit : « Je détruirais la mafia kufufu ». Détruisez la mafia, kufufu.

2 : Piratez un ordinateur de votre école/lieu de travail pour installer un pop up de Hibari qui fait un strip tease.

3 : Le moment est favorable pour inaugurer votre fiction qui changera le monde à tout jamais.

4 : Attention aux orgies de marshmallow, vous pourriez avoir envie de contrôler le monde (et on sait tous comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois…)

5 : Vous croiserez Lévi-a-than. Ne lui courrez pas après…

6 : Un jour votre prince viendra mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et vous mangez des sushis.

7 : Vous savez qu'en vrai, la réponse est 27.

8 : Mangez des sucettes en forme de clés à molettes. En plus, ça rime, trop fortes !

9 : Dites « ushishi » à un inconnu dans la rue et s'il proteste découpez-le.

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous êtes à l'honneur : quoi qu'il arrive, on ne vous laisse pas tomber !

Pluie : On braque tous les projecteurs sur vous : vous êtes la vedette, vous êtes le champion.

Tempête : Les éléments indésirables vous laisses tranquille pour le moment…

Nuage : Ce sera un bon mois, car vous trouverez votre paix intérieure.

Brume : Le vent vous porte là où vous souhaitez aller.

Foudre : Un mois difficile, avec beaucoup de déceptions.

Soleil : Ca bouge pour vous !

* * *

Le petit mot de la rédaction : Ciossu à tous, vous avez été nombreux à nous réclamer et vous avez eu raison !

Après un an de retard, c'est bel et bien reparti pour un an de Suki !

Nous vous annonçons officiellement que Suki Sexy Mafiosi prendra sa retraite en Aout 2013, pour ce qui est de la version en ligne.

Je laisse ici la parole à nos éditrices afin qu'elles vous expliquent tout en détails.

_Reborn, directeur de Suki Sexy Mafiosi._

Bonjours à toutes et à tous. Nous sommes heureuses de voir que vous ne nous avez pas oublié.

La véritable raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas pu être présentes cette année est partiellement due à un projet de pérennisation de Suki.

En effet, nous commenceront par vous annoncer l'apparition d'un troisième membre dans la Suki Famiglia : Laetitia, dessinatrice.

Comme vous pouvez commencer à le comprendre, Suki Sexy Mafiosi va en effet être adapté en doujinshi que nous vendrons aux conventions de manga !

Pas de panique, la version web existera toujours, mais la nouvelle version sera bien évidemment complétée par d'autres rubriques et de splendides dessins !

Pour plus d'informations, nous vous invitons à vous rendre sur notre profil, où vous trouverez le lien du blog destiné à notre cercle.

Quoi qu'il en soi, Suki continue jusque Aout prochain et nous n'abandonnons pas la fan fiction !

Nous comptons sur vous pour nous soutenir !

A bientôt !

La Suki Famiglia : Faustine, Violette et Laetitia !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	18. Novembre 2012

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Novembre (Squalo Superbi en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous,

Notre fluide extra sensoriel nous présage que l'amour est dans les parages. Vous êtes candidats à l'amour fou ? Il arrivera bien tôt.

Mon amour, qui passe par la cuisine, est toujours pour mon bien aimé Reborn, car c'est un vrai homme, courageux, solitaire et surtout, fort et séduisant !

Mon frère, qui connaît déjà l'amour, pourra vous dire à quel point c'est perpétuellement un combat que d'aimer.

Je ferais ce combat pour toi, Reborn ! Je suis à toi pour toujours, et à jamais…

_Bianchi Gokudera_

* * *

People : _Durable _: Ce n'est une surprise pour personne, sauf peut être pour l'intéressé mais Levi-a-than, gardien de la foudre de la Varia, a demandé sa main à Xanxus. Il se l'est prit dans la figure, mais ne désespère pas d'arracher son Boss à notre guest : Squalo !

_Ephémère _: Rokudo Mukuro est de nouveau célibataire, même si l'on pressent que cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Son retour d'un soir avec Hibari Kyouya n'a pas aboutit puisqu'on les a vu se taper dessus avec une force décuplée, par rapport aux combats précédents. La rupture est belle est bien marquée, et elle fait mal !

_Tout nouveau _: C'est inattendu : Bluebell, la couronne funéraire de la pluie a proposé un rendez-vous à Fûta, le petit génie des classements ! Notre sirène lui a fait tellement peur qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ! Ces deux enfants iront donc manger une glace au parc aquatique Mafiaqua, en compagnie de leurs responsables : Kikyo et Tsunayoshi, auxquels on souhaite bien du courage.

_Officiel _: Devant toute sa famille réunie, Dino Calvalone a refusé une demande de fiançailles faite par la jeune héritière de la famille Spaghetti. En présentant ses excuses, il a signifié que le mariage ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment et qu'il avait d'autres projets…

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 86% d'habitants de Namimori écoutent radio Hibird parce qu'ils savent que cela peut sauver leur peau.

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Trident Mosquito guérit-il les peines de cœur ?

_Le mini conseil de…_Lambo : « Gyaaa ! Prosternez-vous devant Lambo San ! »

* * *

Shopping : La ligne de haute couture Spade sort enfin sa collection d'automne. Retrouvez vos manteaux, écharpes, et jambières favoris pour sortir en restant élégant. Vous aurez l'air d'un vrai gardien de la première génération en portant ces vêtements au design flamboyant.

Sachez rester vous-mêmes en portant des atours qui vous correspondent !

Pour tout achat d'une valeur supérieure à votre poids, une coiffure vous sera offerte !

* * *

J'ai testé : _Des vacances avec Byakuran._

La rédaction remercie Léonardo Luppi pour sa participation active à cette rubrique.

« Byakuran Sama aime le luxe. Les vacances avec lui, ce ne sera ni du camping, ni d'aller chez des amis (de toute façon, il n'en a pas), mais bien de louer une ville dans un pays exotique, d'en éradiquer la population locale (sauf ceux qui peuvent lui être utiles, Byakuran Sama ne sait pas cuisiner) et d'y régner en maître absolu pendant quelques mois, puis partir comme il était venu, en laissant tout derrière lui.

Tout commence par le choix de la destination. Mon boss fait une liste et choisit au hasard la ville dans laquelle il prévoira un génocide. Comme il s'en remet à la chance, il le refait plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le seul lieu qui lui convenait… Je ne comprends pas tellement l'utilité mais comme je n'ai pas le droit de parler, je reste silencieux.

C'est Byakuran Sama qui conduit lui-même le dirigeable à son effigie qui lui sert de moyen de transport dans toutes les situations. Comme cela l'amuse deux heures et qu'après, il en a marre, il est indispensable de planquer un conducteur pour prendre les commandes (oui, le planquer, car s'il le trouve, Byakuran Sama le fiche par-dessus bord…)

Je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Mon avis ? On ne me demande jamais rien.

C'est Byakuran Sama qui a décidé que j'étais son petit ami et qu'un couple devait partir en vacances. C'est la première fois qu'on me donne la parole depuis un an et un mois… J'en suis touché… »

_Léonardo Luppi_

* * *

Le guest du mois : Et c'est notre épéiste préféré qui vient de lui-même se présenter pour une interview énergique pleine de virilité ! C'est fou comme un second peut raconter beaucoup sur son chef et ses subordonnés !

Merci à Superbi Squalo pour avoir répondu à toutes nos questions, et merci à son boss de ne pas l'avoir (encore) occis pour cela !

_Présentez-vous pour ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas encore._ VOI ! Tout le monde me connaît ! J'ai été sacré trois fois champion du cri le plus énergique de toute l'Italie ! Je suis arrivé premier au concours des cheveux les mieux entretenus de Namimori ! J'ai fais sensation au club des maltraités anonymes interne à la Varia ! Je suis second au concours Vongola de mangeurs de poissons panés, derrière Giannini ! Ah oui, et je suis aussi l'empereur de l'épée…

_Vous avez fait une promesse. Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent que vous savez que votre boss ne deviendra jamais LE boss des Vongola ?_ Eh bien… (soupire) Il ne me reste plus qu'à… Me faire des macarons tout tout mignons… ? Attends ?!(regarde le papier devant lui) C'est pas mes notes, ça ! Voi ! Lussuria ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!

_Le quotidien de sous-lieutenant de la Varia est-il difficile ?_ Alors… Entre mon boss, qui veut me tuer ou me violer, j'ai jamais bien compris où était la différence pour lui, Bel qui est en pleine crise d'ado, donc rébellion et agression, Fran qui est… ben qui est Fran, quoi, Luss qui veut me faire porter une robe rose à froufrous et me présenter son nouveau cadavre qu'il va épouser sous peu et enfin Levi qui me déteste, je crois que je suis servi…

Ah ! J'ai oublié Gola Mosca, qui prend la poussière dans ma chambre. Eh, pourquoi est-il dans MA chambre ?

Comme c'est le seul qui ne m'embête pas, je peux considérer que c'est mon seul ami…

_Parlez-nous donc de votre amant, Xanxus. _VOOOI ! C'est mon amant maintenant ? Je l'aurais plutôt pris pour mon geôlier ! Je me fais martyriser ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis !

_Votre sentiment sur la récente prise de fonction de Sawada Tsunayoshi au poste de Juudaime ? _Ne le répétez pas mais… C'est mieux ainsi…

_Avez-vous quelque chose d'insolite à nous révéler sur la Varia ?_ Voi ! Vous pensez vraiment que je nous coulerais tout seul comme un grand ? Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je sais que tu ne vas le répéter à personne : notre mode de recrutement est très efficace. Avant, nous auditionnions les prétendants et nous les faisions combattre. Les survivants étaient pris. Mais cela faisait trop de travail aux équipes des nettoyages, nous en avons donc décidé autrement : nous nous réunissons tous en haut des marches de l'aile ouest du manoir (la plus haute) et nous jetons les CV dans les escaliers ! Ceux qui atteignent les marches du haut sont engagés, le reste, éliminé. Ceux qui descendent jusqu'en bas ont droit à une mort lente et douloureuse.

_Avez-vous un objectif à atteindre ? _Voi ! Bien sur que j'en ai un ! Je veux faire de Yamamoto Takeshi le nouvel empereur de l'épée. Il m'a vaincu, il doit vaincre tous les adversaires qui se présenteront à lui. Je ferais de lui un homme ! En parlant de cela, je souhaiterais être seme au moins une fois avec Xanxus… Mais cela est bien plus difficile que de combattre Belphégor, avec un cure-dent, sous illusion de son frère.

_Quels sont vos vêtements préférés ? _Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai le temps pour faire du shopping ?! Voi ! Je n'ai que des uniformes Varia dans mon placard, à part… les robes que Lussuria y met, le string que Xanxus a planqué pas du tout subtilement, un couteau de Bel qui s'est perdu, deux ou trois caleçons du boss qui sont rangés au mauvais endroit (je n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faudrait qu'on couse nos noms dedans !), un gode ceinture dont je ne comprend pas vraiment l'utilité puisque nous sommes tous des hommes (je me pose également des questions sur son arrivée inopinée dans mes affaires…). Enfin, bref, seul l'uniforme Varia est portable, quoi… Mon placard est en fait une poubelle géante…

_Si vous deviez vous réincarner en animal, ce serait lequel ? _La logique voudrait que je réponde un requin, mais je vais plutôt dire un chat ! Parce que ça fout rien de ses journées à part ronronner et être mignon et en plus, Xanxus les adore ! Heu… Oubliez la dernière phrase…

_Un dernier mot ?_ Vrrrroi ! Je suis venu pour vous parler de ma promotion mais vous ne m'avez même pas posé de questions là-dessus ! Est-ce que vous connaissez votre travail ?!

_Propos recueillis par Fong._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Notre choqué de ce mois-ci n'est pas un habitué de nos pages. En effet, il s'agit de Sasagawa Ryohei. Après son mariage avec Hana Kinoshikawa, son quotidien sentimental se trouvait plutôt calme.

Cependant, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas depuis quelques temps.

Ecoutons donc les plaintes d'un homme qui vit l'enfer :

_Expliquez-nous votre situation_. C'est extrêmement gênant ! Je ne sais pas à l'extrême pourquoi cela doit arriver à moi ! Je veux parler du harcèlement que Lussuria de la Varia exerce sur moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il souhaite autant entrer dans mon club de boxe mais je ne suis pas d'accord à l'extrême ! C'est bien la première fois que je refuse un candidat ! Mais il est extrêmement dangereux ! Je suis responsable de mes sportifs : je fais quoi si l'un d'entre eux se fait extrêmement tuer, ou pire… ? Je ne veux pas y penser !

_Avez-vous pensé à une solution ? _Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'est horrible car cela m'oblige à extrêmement réfléchir ! La puissance de mes coups sera moins forte si je deviens intelligent ! C'est dangereux de réfléchir : regardez tête de poulpe : il a des tentacules sur la tête à force de réfléchir ! Je ne veux pas que mes cheveux poussent !

_Connaissez-vous le numéro SOS Mafieux maltraité ? _A l'extrême ! Mais à chaque fois que j'appelle, c'est Lussuria qui répond !

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Inventez votre propre code G ! Et faites vos mémos avec !

2 : Retrouvez votre soif d'écrire en relisant sept de vos fan fictions favorites !

3 : Dansez au rythme de Boys and Girls (LM.C) et retrouvez toute la force de votre jeunesse !

4 : Adoptez un thon, et appelez-le Giotto ! Vous aurez l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir sur deux boss Vongola en même temps !

5 : Mangez un Extrême à l'extrême !

6 : Belphégor a tué son frère. Pour contrebalancer, offrez un cadeau au votre !

7 : C'est le moment de changer de look ! Faites-vous deux raies en zig zag !

8 : Si vous avez un professeur particulier, demandez-lui de vous enseigner le X Burner !

9 : Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre un nouvel art martial. Munissez-vous de vos tonfas et au travail !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Avec le temps, votre quotidien changera-t-il ?

Pluie : Un sabre dans la main, vous accomplissez des miracles (et sans aussi) !

Tempête : Vous êtes enfin reconnu comme un personnage important de cette histoire.

Nuage : Vous êtes de mauvais poil, ressaisissez-vous !

Brume : Vous vous jetez à l'eau, et tant pis si ça foire !

Foudre : Vous pouvez arriver à de grandes choses si vous vous en donnez les moyens.

Soleil : Les autres se préoccupent plus de vous que vous ne semblez le croire.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	19. Décembre 2012

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Décembre (Gokudera Hayato en couverture)**

Edito : Bonjour à tous,

L'hiver est arrivé, il est temps de remettre des manteaux et des écharpes à vos boites armes! Daemon Spade et sa maison de Haute Couture en fabrique justement sur mesure pour vos petits protégés.

Je viens moi-même de recevoir ma commande et je dois vous dire que Mukuru est bien protégé avec ses vêtements couleurs flamme de la brume!

Si vous les aimez, protégez-les!

Oui, je viens d'adhérer à l'association 96 millions de boites armes et je vous invite à faire de même!

Ce mois-ci, notre invité est une personne célèbre! Elle est déjà apparue moult fois dans ce journal! Gokudera Hayato nous livrera tous ses secrets!

Bonne lecture!

_Chrome Dokuro_

* * *

People : _Durable _: Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient en réseau, il fallait que cela arrive: _BigbrainVongole_ a proposé un rendez-vous à _Onde578_! Il s'agissait en fait de Giannini et Verde... Ils sont repartis déçus...

_Ephémère _: Appel à témoins! Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de Shoichi et Spanner! Ce couple tient-il encore? Leur relation est-elle arrivée au point mort? Ou, au contraire, sont-ils déjà mariés? Peut-être ont-ils déjà des enfants?! Chers lecteurs, donnez-nous vite des nouvelles!

_Tout nouveau _: Scoop de l'année! Nous savons désormais pourquoi, depuis un an, Dino Calvalone refusait toutes les propositions! Il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur qui n'est autre que son cher élève! Contacté par notre journal, le gardien du nuage s'est abstenu de tout commentaire. Affaire à suivre avec la plus grande attention!

_Officiel _: Dans une communauté masculine, il se passe forcement des romances passionnantes! Est-ce le cas chez les Vendiciaires? La réponse est OUI! Nous avons surpris un des gardiens dire à un autre: « Que tes bandelettes te vont bien... »!

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _39% des sondés pensent qu'il est plus pratique d'aller au Japon en partant de l'Italie par la mer plutôt que par les airs... Un sondage mouillé!

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Si Belphégor peut voir sous sa frange, peut-il voir aussi sous les vêtements?

_Le mini conseil de… _Uni: « Byakuran et Sawada devraient faire l'amour et pas la guerre! »

* * *

Shopping : Le club de boxe recrute! Allez vous inscrire et vous serez extrême! Des combats virils torses nus contre des adversaires puissants et sans pitié! De l'action! Vous ne serez pas déçus!

Tout niveaux, âges et sexes acceptés! Venez vite au club de boxe!

(Si vous vous nommez Lussuria, merci de ne pas vous présenter...)

* * *

100% look : Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà, c'est moi! Vous étiez impatients de me voir n'est-ce pas?! Oh, c'est vrai que ma rubrique n'apparait qu'une fois tous les deux mois! Ooh! Monde cruel! Mais ne soyez pas triste, je sais m'occuper! Hier encore, un merveilleux éphèbe est venu me trouver! Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus... En fait, je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus car ceci est un journal tout public! Mais envoyez-moi un mail et je vous donnerais tous les détails, hou hou hou!

Aujourd'hui, nous allons décortiquer le look d'une ancienne arcobaleno: Lal Mirch!

La pauvresse semble être sans le sou! Elle a des trous dans tous ses vêtements et ne peut même pas aller à l'hôpital pour se soigner: elle a des bandages partout...

Vous savez comme moi que le look est censé refléter l'âme des gens... Notre pauvre petite cache son visage derrière de vilaines lunettes... Elle ne pourra jamais affirmer sa personnalité en restant ainsi...

C'est pourquoi je crée dés aujourd'hui ma propre fondation: la _Fondation Lal Mirch_, qui aura pour but de réunir des fonds afin de financer un relooking pour les pauvres désespérés!

Je suis sur que Daemon Spade m'aidera dans ma tache!

Ouh, c'est si excitant, hou hou hou!

Donnez donc pour les pauvres miséreux qui ne peuvent pas se payer une mise en plis correcte!

Oh, je suis si généreux!

_Lussuria_

(La direction affirme que cet avis ne concerne que le gardien du soleil de la Varia, merci de votre compréhension)

* * *

Le guest du mois : Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons Gokudera Hayato, dit Aodera, tête de poulpe, amant de Yamamoto Takeshi, frère de Bianchi, ma chère collègue, smoking bomb, gardien de la tempête et auto proclamé bras droit de mon discipline Tsuna.

_Présentez-vous en trois mots:_ Loyal ! (_Yamamoto :) _Trop mignon ! _(Hibari :)_ Herbivore ! _(Haru :)_ Rustre ! _(Lambo :)_ Baka !

_Vous êtes le gardien de la tempête. Est-ce dur à assumer ?_ Je suis entièrement dévoué à mon rôle et au Juudaime ! _(Tsuna :)_ … Et même des fois un peu trop… _(Gokudera :)_ Juudaime !

_Parlez-nous un peu de votre famille…_ Eh bien en fait… _(Bianchi :)_ C'est mon frère ! Mon charmant petit frère ! _(Yamamoto :)_ Et maintenant, il fait aussi partie de MA famille ! _(Gokudera :)_ Argh ! Aneki… !_ (S'évanouit)_

_Que pensez-vous de la vie sentimentale de votre boss ?_ Le Juudaime est libre de faire ce qu'il veut ! Je suis sur qu'il fera les bons choix dans l'intérêt de la famille et pour les Vongola ! N'importe quel choix du Juudaime sera le bon ! Vous êtes si fort, Juudaime ! Mais… pourquoi Hibari ? _(Tsuna :)_ Ma vie sentimentale ne regarde personne !

_Vous êtes à présent un habitué des pages people. Que pensez-vous de votre notoriété ?_ Un mafieux doit savoir rester dans l'ombre… Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour la publication de ces photos ! _(Yamamoto :) _Ne prenez pas en compte ce qu'il dit, il est très fier d'être dans le journal des mafieux !

_Votre boîte arme est un chat. Pourriez-vous nous en parler ?_ C'est pas un chat, c'est un léopard ! _(Gamma :)_ Un bébé léopard… _(Kyoko :)_ Un chaton tout tout mignon !

_Vous êtes également un passionné de sciences…_ C'est Shamal qui m'a donné envie de m'intéresser aux mystères de ce monde… A présent, j'aimerais me pencher sur les sciences humaines et l'anatomie… _(Shamal :)_ C'est quand tu veux, chéri !

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ? _Oui… Je veux trouver un moyen pour que le Juudaime puisse avoir des enfants… ! Car vu comme nous sommes tous partis, le taux de natalité des Vongola va chuter en flèche ! Juudaime doit avoir une descendance ! _(Yamamoto :) _En fait, c'est lui qui a envie d'avoir des enfants… _(Tsuna :)_ … N'importe quoi…

_Mais finalement… Où vivez-vous ? _Eh bien je… _(Yamamoto :)_ Dans mon lit ! _(Ryohei :)_ Dans les marais, comme un poulpe ! _(Mukuro :)_ Dans une auberge pour jeunes hommes, kufufu… _(Hibari :) _Pas à Namimori… _(Belphégor :)_ Dans les toilettes du prince ! Shishisi… _(Uri :)_ Nyaah !

_Un dernier mot ? _Arrêtez de squatter mon interview, bande d'enfoirés !

_Propos recueillis par Reborn._

* * *

La rubrique choc : _Ce mois-ci, nous recevons Giannini, super cerveau des Vongola, qui va nous exposer sa terrible mésaventure…_

_Que s'est-il passé exactement ?_ Je jouais sur un jeu en ligne de l'espoir de voir fleurir ma vie sociale et je pensais mon souhait réalisé en ayant rencontré une personne qui me correspondait parfaitement, répondant au pseudo d'_Onde 578 _! Mais… mais… ce joueur s'est avérée être le pire de tous : Verde !

_Comment avez-vous réagi ? _J'ai crié, évidement et puis j'ai couru dans le sens opposé au sien. Ensuite, j'ai voulu aller dans une clinique de psychologue mais c'était lui le médecin ! Alors j'ai pleuré. Beaucoup…

_Qu'allez-vous faire pour arranger les choses ? _Je pense que je vais chercher un moyen de supprimer la malédiction des arcobaleno pour me faire pardonner…

_Propos recueillis par Fong._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Chantez l'alphabet en anglais, arrêtez-vous quand vous n'aurez plus de souffle et écrivez une fic qui commencera par cette lettre…

2 : La lecture est bonne conseillère, les doujinshis sont vos amis !

3 : Pour la nouvelle année, prenez la résolution de reprendre cette fic que vous avez arrêté il y a trois ans !

4 : Reborn est un manga passionné ! Soyez vous aussi une passionnée du manga !

5 : Faites plaisir à votre auteur favori en lui laissant une longue review sur sa nouvelle fic trop trop bien !

6 : On n'a qu'une vie mais Mukuro en a six ! Imitez-le et profitez de tout ce qu'on peut vous apporter (nourriture, goodies, internet, éphèbes…)

7 : Comme Haru et Kyoko, déguisez-vous en Namahage et confectionnez des gâteaux qui donnent de l'énergie !

8 : Buvez du thé vert et vous vous sentirez sage comme Fong !

9 : Prenez le bazooka des dix ans et allez voir votre double du futur !

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous êtes nés sous une belle étoile. Une étoile couleur indigo…

Pluie : Vous apaisez et rassurez les cœurs blessés…

Tempête : Un jour, vous arriverez à vos fins et ce jour est pour bientôt.

Nuage : Un petit coup dur… Peut-être est-il temps de tourner la page…

Brume : Ce que vous attendiez depuis longtemps est enfin devant vos yeux. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Foudre : Vous êtes heureux et tant mieux !

Soleil : Vous donnez de l'énergie ! Continuez à rester près de vos amis !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	20. Hors série spécial nouvel an

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Hors série spécial nouvel an**

Paroles enneigées : Nouvelle année, nouveaux numéros, et nous commençons tout de suite par un hors série spécial nouvel an !

Avec le retard que nus avions pris, vous pensiez que nous ne sortirions plus de hors séries, mais le but de Suki, c'est d'abord de surprendre !

Vous trouverez ici toutes les astuces de la mafia pour pouvoir passer un réveillon de folie !

Comme d'habitude, des témoignages, des classements, de l'action avec nos guest stars !

Alors à tous une très bonne année, et n'oubliez pas que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, ne prenez pas la route, entre autres... N'imitez pas Tsuna qui a essayé de rentrer chez lui en vol et qui s'est planté !

_L'équipe Suki_

* * *

Classement des résolutions les plus prises

En dixième position, les mafieux ont promis : « Je ferais mes rapports en retard »... On voit que cela ne leur tient pas beaucoup à cœur...

En neuvième place, « Je serais plus autoritaire », la résolution des faibles et des gentils...

« J'aurais une relation stable ! » arrive en huitième position, la vie sentimentale des nos chers malfrats est occupe décidément une place centrale dans ce journal !

Pour la septième place, c'est la résolution : « Je serais moins gaga avec ma boîte arme » qui prime ! C'est vrai qu'elles sont siiii mignonnes !

En sixième position, « Je deviendrais un bon boss »... Cela se passe de commentaires...

« J'arrêterais de ruiner ma famille en vêtements » est la cinquième résolution la plus prise... On se demande bien qui est concerné...

On voit qu'en quatre, « J'arriverais à LE mettre dans mon lit » prouve que non seulement les mafieux ont une vie sentimentale trépidante mais qu'ils pensent également avec leur entrejambe avant tout !

En troisième position, une résolution bienvenue : « J'arrêterais d'embêter mon boss », qui que, contre toute attente, nos mafieux sont quand même de bonnes personnes...

En seconde place cependant, ils y a : « J'embêterais encore plus mon boss... », qui prouve qu'il y a des emmerdeurs qui se cachent partout (et qui sont plus nombreux que les bonnes personnes... )

Enfin, la première place est prise par : « Je conduirais ma famille à la victoire » car chacun à un but, et beaucoup ont le même, ce qui conduira encore à de nombreux affrontements...

* * *

Comment bien préparer un repas de famille ?

Afin que votre repas de famille se passe dans les meilleures conditions, nous vous avons dressé plusieurs petites listes des erreurs quotidiennes à éviter ce jour-ci.

_Les choses à ne pas apporter :_

De l'alcool : si on veut que tout le monde soit fin soul avant le début du repas, c'est une très bonne idée. Dans le cas contraire, cette idée est très mauvaise. Bannissez l'alcool, surtout si vous êtes l'hôte !

Les cadeaux de Noël : le meilleur moyen de créer des tensions est d'exposer au grand jour des paquets colorés que chacun essayera de s'accaparer au mépris du contenu. Donnez-les dans le calme, vous risquerez moins de froisser quelqu'un.

Une boîte arme incontrôlable : déjà expérimenté, le lâcher de Besta sur convives n'est pas un sport national ! Ce n'est pas non plus le nouveau jeu à la mode, et en aucun cas un divertissement pour les proies. Évitez, vous serez plus apprécié...

Une déclaration de guerre : bien que cela puisse être tentant, cela pourrira l'ambiance pour toute la soirée...

Son gardien de la brume : toute famille confondue, il a été prouvé que le gardien de la brume est un emmerdeur (nous ne parlons pas ici de la gardienne qui pourra, elle, être présente sans causer de bagarres, viols et autres désagréments).

_Les vêtements à ne pas porter :_

Un costume de combat ensanglanté : même si vous ferez de l'effet, celui-ci sera négatif et assez mal perçu. Inutile de se mettre à dos tout le monde dés la première minute de la soirée. Vous aurez tout votre temps après !

Un cosplay : de qui que ce soit. Même si c'est classe. Personne ne va à un dîner en cosplay. Ne le faites pas, c'est tout.

Une robe : si vous êtes un garçon. Déjà, vous vous ferez charrier, et puis sur les photos de famille, vous n'aurez pas la classe, avec vos épaules trop larges.

Un tee-shit « A BAS (nom de ma famille) » : vous serez détesté à jamais. Gamma a essayé. Et il s'en est pris une. De Uni.

Rien : cela va sans dire, venir à un repas en tenue d'Adam, c'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle !

_Les sujets à ne pas aborder :_

Les budgets : ça va faire pleurer quelqu'un.

Changer l'hymne de Namimori : cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui allez pleurer...

La future promotion d'untel : que ce soit la personne concernée ou son boss auquel vous vous adressez, tout le monde va vouloir mettre son grain de sel, même ceux qui n'ont rien à voir.

L'arbre de famille des Vongola : parce que Xanxus est très susceptible sur ce sujet...

Les uniformes : on sait tous qu'il y a un problème, mais personne ne veut s'exprimer sur ce sujet. Parce que chacun a son petit problème personnel.

_Les choses à ne pas faire :_

Se déclarer : ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire cela, ni le moment, et ce n'est pas DU TOUT romantique !

Monter sur la table : surtout si vous avez des chaussures sales. Surtout si vous marchez dans les assiettes de tout le monde. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur la table ?!

Manger dans l'assiette des autres : cela ne se fait pas. Et vous risquez votre vie ainsi qu'un incident diplomatique. On en a trucidé pour moins que cela.

Faire une manifestation : peu importe la réclamation, la salle à manger n'est pas équipée pour accueillir des grévistes en colère !

Tuer quelqu'un : cela se passe de commentaires...

* * *

Témoignages

Toutes les familles vivent le nouvel an à leur manière. Voyons comment les principales organisations mafieuses font le leur.

Famille Vongola :** Squalo **: « Voooi ! Depuis la nuit des temps, les Vongola célèbrent le nouvel an à la japonaise : nous réunissons la Varia et la famille principale sous un kotatsu géant ! On mange des mandarines et on regarde la télé ! Sous la table, tout le monde fait du pied à tout le monde, vu qu'on ne sait pas quelle jambe est à qui ! Voooi ! On chante en même temps que la télé et on crie tous en cœur à minuit ! »

Famille Calvalonne : **Romario **: « Notre famille réserve un restaurant de luxe entier, car il est de tradition que le boss offre à ses hommes un bon repas. En vérité, c'est une avalanche de saké et de nourriture. C'est ce qui rapproche une famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Famille Bovino : **Lambo **: « Avec des étrennes, j'achète des bonbons et du raisin ! Et cette année, je vais partager avec Tsuna et I Pin ! Mouhahaha ! Lambo San est très généreux ! »

Famille Millefiore : **Kikyo **: « Notre boss veut célébrer le nouvel an à l'occidentale. Quand minuit approche, nous nous cachons tous pour éviter ses bisous... C'est celui qui cours le moins vite ou qui se défend le moins bien qui a l'honneur d'embrasser notre dieu... Faites que ce ne soit pas moi cette année ! »

* * *

20 manières de pouvoir retourner au travail le lendemain

J'me recuite tout de suite !

J'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, il ne s'est rien passé...

Je fais une illusion de moi et je reste dans mon lit...

Je me rassure en me disant que le boss est dans le même état que moi

Je subis. Tant pis, je ne serais pas efficace...

Je suis le boss, ils m'obéissent, j'en branle pas une...

Des lunettes de soleil et voilà le travail, je peux dormir tranquille !

Il a oublié, il a oublié, il a oublié, il ne s'est rien passé...

J'ai gardé le boss dans mon lit, repos aujourd'hui !

Il y avait une fête hier ?

Je fais tous les trucs pas importants : dossiers en retard, communications internationales, négociations...

Je me débrouille pour partir en mission quelque part où il y a plus de dix heures de route.

Je fais semblant d'être malade, même si cela ne trompe personne...

Je passe discrètement mon travail à mon voisin...

Je me dis que je suis plus fort que la gueule de bois, et je m'effondre deux secondes plus tard.

J'en profite pour faire mes photos d'identité.

Je tape tous ceux qui ont la mauvaise idée de venir me parler.

Je poste toutes les photos d'hier sur facebook : j'étais pas le plus torché !

Je fabrique une canne à pèche de fortune et je tente de piquer les couvre chefs de mes collègues.

Je ne suis pas con, j'ai posé un RTT...

_Aucune des personnes interrogées n'a souhaité divulguer son nom... Et on comprend pourquoi !_

* * *

Le p'tit mot de la rédaction

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Déjà, merci de continuer à nous suivre dans nos délires toujours plus perchés.

Un petit mot pour vous prévenir que, contrairement à ce que nous avions dit il y a quelques mois, nous ne seront pas présentes à Paris Manga en février car... nous n'avons pas eu les places...

Nous vous tenons informés de la suite des événements et vous remercions encore d'être si nombreux à nous soutenir !

De gros bisous et à bientôt pour de nouveaux numéros !

_L'équipe Suki et la Suki Famiglia !_

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	21. Janvier 2013

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Janvier (Uni en couverture)**

Edito : Nihao!

Une nouvelle année qui commence, alors bonne année à tous les lecteurs. Après cet éreintant hors série, nous vous retrouvons pour un nouveau numéro de cette belle année qu'est 2013.

Nous ne sommes pas morts, la fin du monde est donc reportée. C'est un peu dommage, car Verde nous avait construit un splendide abris spécial catastrophe...

Mais nous pourrons le réutiliser dés qu'une nouvelle famille rivale tentera de prendre la place de notre bien aimé boss à tous !

Au programme ce mois-ci : des peoples, des révélations, des interviews, des réjouissances... !

L'année a changé mais Suki reste toujours le même... bonne lecture !

_Fong._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Invité au bal de son cher papa, Xanxus Vongola a déclaré qu'il ne dansera qu'avec son cavalier, Squalo. Ce dernier a donc été obligé de se rentre à une réception officielle vêtu d'une splendide robe rose à froufrous ! C'est Lussuria qui était content(e?) !

_Ephémère _: Stupeur ! Désolation ! Notre Basil, si adorable est devenu un otaku ! Comment aurions-nous pu prévoir qu'il se tournerait vers les amoureux virtuels depuis que Tsunayoshi l'a brutalement quitté... ? Il annoncé ce matin qu'il ne se vouait qu'à une unique personne à présent : Sebastian Michaelis, héros de Black Butler... Un cross over naissant !

_Tout nouveau _: Ca y est ! Nous nous en doutions, ils se tournaient autour depuis quelques mois et personne ne pouvait empêcher cette union naissante ! Nous sommes fiers de vous annoncer la mise en couple de Tsunayoshi Sawada, boss de la famille Vongola et de Mukuro Rokudo, gardien de la brume ! Que ceux qui s'opposent à cette union pleurent car elle va tenir longtemps (leur dernière scène de ménage remonte à cinq minutes, voir nos photos volées...)

_Officiel _: Bluebell a déclaré à Byakuran qu'elle avait décidé de se marier et de fonder une famille avec notre ange des classements, le prince des étoiles : Fuuta, avec lequel elle avait déjà eu un rendez-vous... Le jeune homme, contraint et forcé, n'a pas démenti...

* * *

Mini : _Sondage : _8% des questionnés pensent que Naito Longchamp est un bon boss. On s'attendait à moins !

_La question que vous vous posez tous : _Hibari Kyouya a-t-il un permis de tuer ? Ou brave-il impunément les lois ?

* * *

_Le mini conseil de…_Levi : « Adorez votre boss et il vous le rendra... ou pas... bouhouhou... ! »

* * *

Shopping : _Les Cerisiers de l'amour, volume 3 : Pour toi, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde_, nouvelle merveille de la littérature mafieuse, vient de sortir. Son auteur, Virus Lirasaau, nous livre ici une pure pépite ! Nous avons adoré et vous le conseillons.

Comme d'habitude, voici un extrait de cette œuvre : la rencontre entre Gun et le prince du bout du monde, Belzebutt :

« - Ruchachacha, fit le prince, tu ne passera pas comme cela.

-Bouge-toi, ordure, gronda Gun, je dois sauver mon bien aimé ! Il est la seule lumière de ma vie !

-Ruchacha ! Tu devras d'abord vaincre mon champion en duel, le sorcier lézard Frog !

Un homme avec les cheveux bleu entra dans l'arène. Il volait dans les airs et sous sa longue cape, on distinguait un chapeau en forme de serpent !

Approche, ordure ! Je vais te vaincre et récupérer mon amour !

Je ne peux pas perdre ! Dit le sorcier d'un air de défi, mon maître est là, qui me regarde ! Je le protégerais au péril de ma vie !

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre quand... »

* * *

J'ai testé : L'espionnage d'Irie Shoishi.

On parle souvent d'Irie Shoishi comme quelqu'un de posé et réfléchi, calme en toutes circonstances et même un peu timide.

Mais que se cache-t-il derrière le personnage ?

Pour le savoir, moi, Chrome Dokuro, ai, sous le couvert d'une illusion, pénétré dans son bureau.

Manque de bol, notre cher rouquin était endormi à même le sol, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles.

J'ai donc pris la décision d 'ouvrir son ordinateur afin de percer le mystère et, quelle chance, ce dernier était en veille ! Je n'ai pas eu à essayer de découvrir un mot de passe qui serait sûrement infaisable à mon niveau...

Je dois dire que son fond d'écran n'est pas très étonnant : l'emblème de son groupe fétiche : Blood+Pepper, lui-même recouverts de raccourcis en vrac : musiques, dossiers, jeux et bien sur, recherches !

J'ai trouvé le dossier intitulé « personnel », lequel contenait des photos de vacances avec son bien aimé Spanner ! Comme c'est romantique !

Évidemment, je les ai toutes transférées au journal, via ma clé usb en forme d'ananas que j'ai toujours sur moi !

Malheureusement, je ne pu en voir plus, car notre geek s'est réveillé à ce moment là. Le petit Shoishi, si cordial, m'a adressé un regard noir et a grondé comme un chien.

J'ai eu peur, et je me suis enfuie !

_Chrome Dokuro_

* * *

Le guest du mois : Nous accueillons aujourd'hui notre guest du mois, Uni, la merveilleuse enfant des Millefiore !

_Présentez-vous pour les lecteurs qui ne vous connaissent pas encore. _Je m'appelle Uni, héritière des arcobaleno du ciel, chef du black spell, deuxième des Millefiore et nièce de Reborn. Ah ! Et Gamma me dit tout le temps que je suis sa princesse !

_Vous avez un profond lien avec les arcobaleno, pourriez-vous développer ce sujet ? _Bien sur ! Les arcobaleno sont une joyeuse bande ! Une fois par an, nous nous réunissons pour fêter la malédiction ! Chacun ramène quelque chose ! Oncle Reborn ramène des bonbons et du raisin, mais pourtant, il n'aime pas cela, Fong ramène des gâteaux qui font des prédictions et du thé, Collonello et Lal Mirch ramènent des rations de survie (mais c'est pas très bon...), Skull prend des takoyaki, Verde, des potions que personne ne bois et Mammon ne ramène jamais rien car il est trop radin... Et moi, je fais des cookies !

_Comment se passe votre collaboration avec Byakuran ? _Byakuran est une personne très intéressante. Mais je pense qu'il gagnerait plus à être gentil : il fait peur aux personnes avec lesquelles il veut sortir. Je suis un peu triste pour lui, car c'est une bonne personne au fond, tout au fond de lui ! Il m'a même acheté un costume d'infirmière en disant que je suis celle qui panse le cœur des hommes...

_Hum... Et votre quotidien avec les couronnes funéraires ? _Eh bien tout d'abord, Gamma m'aime beaucoup, je crois. Après, cela se complique, car Rasiel, quand il était encore en vie, se cognait dans tous les murs à cause de sa frange, il fallait donc le surveiller chaque instant !

Shoishi est très gentil mais un peu stressé, c'est drôle ! Genkishi est aussi très amusant, il aime beaucoup le théâtre Kabuki, il nous fait des fois des représentations ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé aux vraies couronnes mais je suis sure qu'elles sont gentilles !

_Que pensez-vous du boss de la famille Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada ? _Tsunayoshi Sawada est une bonne personne ! Il est parfois même un petit peu trop gentil et je pense que cela pourrait le dé servir... Il a pardonné à son gardien de la brume qui a voulu le tuer et, pire, a volé tous les cookies et aujourd'hui, ce même gardien veut encore s'emparer de son corps ! C'est une belle histoire

_De nombreux couples se sont formés au sein des Millefiore, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ Je pense qu'une bonne entente entre les membres est nécessaire pour une famille unie. L'amour est une belle chose qu'il faut protéger et je suis heureuse que Gamma ait trouvé quelqu'un rien qu'à lui, c'est un peu comme si j'avais deux papas !

_Vous avez un chapeau très étonnant ! Comment est-il arrivé dans votre vie ? _Je tiens ce chapeau de ma mère, qui le tien de ma grand mère, qui le tenait elle-même du Grand Dieu de l'Amour Vongola, celui qui est en charge de veiller sur les couples qui s'aiment vraiment.

En héritant de ce chapeau, je deviens moi-même une prêtresse du Grand Dieu de l'Amour ! J'ai la lourde tâche de veiller sur les couples autour de moi ! Ah, c'est un si beau travail !

_Hum, revenons à nos moutons... Ce mois-ci, c'est l'Épiphanie ! Racontez-nous comment se passe la galette des rois chez les Millefiore... _Eh bien, comme je suis la plus jeune, c'est moi qui vais sous la table (et aussi parce que quand Ginger Bread y va, il se prend des coups de pied...). Tout le monde se bat pour avoir la fève, quitte à aller la chercher dans la bouche des autres... Cela forme des couples inédits ! Une fois le roi désigné (celui qui aura réussi à avaler la fève...), il doit choisir une reine, et c'est toujours moi ! C'est agréable d'être appréciée de ses hommes ! En plus, le roi et reine ne font pas la vaisselle !

_Avez-vous une ambition cachée ? _Ben, comme tout le monde, je veux contrôler l'univers... !

_Hum... D'accord... Un dernier mot ? _Les gentils vaincrons toujours ! Vous voulez des cookies ?

_Propos recueillis par Reborn_

* * *

La rubrique choc : Ce mois-ci, Byakuran est choqué ! Bluebell, qui n'est encore qu'une enfant, va épouser le petit génie des classements ! Sa réaction :

_Expliquez-nous votre problème. _C'est invraisemblable que je sois dans la rubrique choc alors que je suis celui qui choque les gens ! J'ai élevé Bluebell comme ma propre fille mais elle m'a surpassé : le garçon est encore plus traumatisé que mes victimes ! Je suis LE véritable génie du mal, et même si je suis fier de ma fille, je ne peux supporter qu'elle m'ait surpassé !

_Qu'allez-vous faire pour y remédier ?_ Je vais devenir encore plus démoniaque ! Et je rendrais Bluebell pure pour l'empêcher de me faire de l'ombre, mouhaha ! Un stage avec Uni sera parfait !

_A propos, que pensez-vous de la venue de Uni dans ce journal ? _Cela n'a rien à voir avec la raison de ma venue ! Vous ne savez pas travailler, je vais détruire ce journal !

_Propos recueillis par Bianchi Gokudera_

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Quand il sera 27h69, vous pourrez enfin passer de l'autre côté du manga...

2 : Vous relisez votre boys love préféré et vous en inspirez pour écrire une fic !

3 : Faites comme Uni : cuisinez des cookies Squalo, avec de la barba papa pour les cheveux !

4 : Redécorez toute votre maison avec des dessins d'ananas. Si vous vivez en communauté et que les autres ne sont pas d'accord, tant pis pour eux !

5 : Allez voir votre Mama et faites lui un grooos bisou !

6 : Vous allez pouvoir entrer en contact avec la planète Ranking ! Profitez-en !

7 : Allez au refuge des boîtes armes abandonnées et faites une bonne action ! Adoptez-les !

8 : Changez votre sonnerie de portable pour l'hymne de Namimori ! Si quelqu'un a un commentaire à faire, mordez-le jusqu'à la mort, cet herbivore !

9 : Si vous vous faîtes agresser par un kangourou boxeur et un hibou plus que louche, méfiez-vous...

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Vous êtes en phase avec les éléments, surtout l'un d'entre eux...

Pluie : Pour une fois, pas d'alerte à l'horizon, tout est est calme et cela vous va trèèès bien !

Tempête : Au fait, est-ce vraiment sans espoir ?

Nuage : Une petite déception qui pourrait très bien prendre une grande ampleur si vous ne réagissez pas.

Brume : Ce que vous croyiez être perdu hier est acquis aujourd'hui.

Foudre : Enfin, il se passe quelque chose ! Mais ce n'est pas plaisant...

Soleil : Vous faites votre BA de l'année !

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


	22. Février 2013

**Suki Sexy Mafiosi**

**Février**** (Lambo en couverture)**

Edito : Ciossu à tous les lecteurs,

Ce que je redoutais est arrivé : un veau a débarqué dans nos bureaux, créant la panique, renversant les bureaux et cassant nos oreilles.

Nous l'avons maitrisé, non sans mal : après l'avoir immobilisé, nous lui avons versé une pleine bassine d'huile bouillante sur la tête pour lui apprendre à être aussi turbulent.

Les enfants sont si embêtants ! Malgré mon physique, je reste un adulte éblouissant et mature qui est tout à fait apte à oublier les incapables Bovinos !

Ah ! Je suis si doué ! Ignorer les gens est comme une seconde nature chez moi !

Je ne peux pas écrire l'édito sans mentionner mon cher et inutile disciple qui régresse chaque jour un peu plus.

Je peux cependant lui reconnaitre une qualité : celle de donner de sa personne pour unifier sa famille. A défaut de devenir le dixième parrain Vongola, on pourra en faire la dixième libertine Vongola. Voilà une décision pragmatique !

_Reborn._

* * *

People : _Durable _: Le chef de rédaction de ce journal a tenu a faire une déclaration publique dans laquelle il a annoncé d'une voix charmeuse : « Au fait… Je n'ai jamais dit non à Bianchi… »

_Ephémère _: Après le départ de son amant avec son amant de secours, Hibari Kyouya est plus irrité que jamais. Il mord à mort tous les herbivores qui osent croiser sa route. Va-t-il un jour s'arrêter et trouvera-t-il une nouvelle âme sœur ? Ou redeviendra-t-il le loup solitaire qu'il a été jadis ?

_Tout nouveau _: Nous avons intercepté une conversation équivoque entre deux principaux protagonistes de cette histoire : King Mosca et Mini Mosca ! Voici le contenu de leurs paroles, et nul doute sur la nature de leur relation : « Bip brrrouuuup. Bip bip. Ronronron (mise en veille). Bidiboupi… Palali Palalou ! »

_Officiel _: La guerre a commencé ! Aujourd'hui, nous assistons à un face à face épique. Lampo, gardien de la foudre première génération mécontent d'être célibataire, essaye de tout faire pour gâcher les rendez-vous de Lambo, son successeur et de la jolie livreuse I-Pin. Nous avons appris via Giotto Vongola qu'il était déjà aussi chiant dix ans auparavant, en s'incrustant entre Daemon et lui, ou entre G et Asagi…

* * *

Mini : _Sondage :_ 50% des sondés disent avoir une arme de destruction massive chez eux. Les 50% restants disent avoir un amant…

_La question que vous vous posez tous :_ Si Giotto est gay, comment a-t-il pu mettre au monde des descendants ? Par immaculée conception ?

_Le mini conseil de…_ Dino : « N'adoptez pas des tortues qui grandissent à l'eau… C'est un peu pourri en fait… »

* * *

Shopping : _Goodzilla_, le magasin de goodies de Basil ! Après son obsession pour les mangas et sa tentative ratée de mariage avec Sébastian, notre jeune disciple du conseil externe s'est découvert une nouvelle passion !

Vous pourrez ainsi acheter des produits dérivés de mangas mais aussi de la mafia !

A présent, au lieu de soutirer à Verde qu'il vous fasse une poupée gonflable Byakuran parlante, vous pourrez vous la procurer légalement !

Quel progrès !

* * *

Décodage de look : Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, c'est encore moi, Lussuria ! Ah, je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver, mes amis !

Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à un cas dur, pour ne pas dire désespéré !

Ah… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Les bottes qui montent jusqu'aux cuisses ?

Le justaucorps moulant violet ?

Les cornes sur les épaulettes ?

Ou bien encore la coupe au carré si ringarde ?

Je crois que je vais plutôt vous parler des sourcils de notre décodé. Jamais je n'en ai vu de pareils : on voit que Monsieur s'est donné du travail, qu'il fait des efforts tous les matins pour avoir cette tête mais, mes amis, une question me brule les lèvres…

Pourquoi ?!

Est-ce que c'est un traumatisme de son enfance ? Une punition qu'il s'inflige à lui-même ? Une fantaisie de son maître ou de son amant ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Ah ! Ce mystère m'empêche de me concentrer !

Je mènerais l'enquête et vous ramènerais les informations dans mon prochain article !

A bientôt mes amis !

_Lussuria_

* * *

Le guest du mois : Ce mois-ci, nous accueillons le gardien de la foudre Vongola de la dixième génération.

Il nous a fait l'honneur de venir dans nos studios pour répondre à nos questions.

_Présentez-vous en quelques mots. _Mwahahahaha ! Je suis le grand Lambo San qui va devenir le boss de la famille Bovino ! Même si en fait, je suis aussi un gardien Vongola mais j'ai pas trop compris ce que ça veut dire ! En tout cas, ça me place au dessus de Reborn et même qu'un jour je vais le tuer et…

_Oui, c'est cool. Vous appartenez à la famille Bovino, avez-vous quelque chose d'inédit à nous dévoiler sur eux ? _Si j'le fais, tu me donne des bonbons ?

_Je ne fais pas dans la corruption… Vous êtes le gardien de la foudre mais vous êtes aussi un enfant. Comment vivez-vous cette situation ? _Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je suis le grand Lambo San ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis fâché ! (_Saute dans le bazooka des dix ans_)

_Tiens. Lambo de quinze ans. Vous avez quelque chose à dire sur votre venue ? _Yare yare, j'étais en train de fuir des gens qui m'en voulaient (je ne sais pas pourquoi…) et je me retrouve dans les studios d'un journal people. J'ai de la chance.

_Dix ans après, vous êtes détesté des gens ! Comment le vivez-vous ? _Oh, c'est pas très gentil. Je suis sur qu'il y a une bonne raison. Mais, j'y pense, le moi de cinq ans va encore plus dégrader la situation ! Non !

_Au fait, avez-vous réellement quinze ans ? _Ben ouais, pourquoi cette question ? Tu trouve que je dégage une aura d'adulte ? Merci, c'est gentil.

_Avez-vous une ambition secrète ?_ Oui, mais tout le monde le sais, c'est un peu nul pour une ambition secrète… En fait, je veux vaincre Reborn. Ce serait classe si personne ne le savais mais ça fait un peu dix ans que je le répète…

_Vous avez des capacités hors du commun ! Vous générez de l'électricité ! _Oui, c'est très pratique en cas de rupture de courant. Mais c'est un peu nul parce que du coup, tout le monde se sert de moi… Comme paratonnerre. Ca fait un peu mal quand même…

_Cinq minutes se sont écoulées ! Lambo, vous voici de retour ! Un petit mot sur votre passage dans le temps ? _C'était trop bien ! Des gens me courraient après et m'ont emmené chez eux ! Ils m'ont donné des bonbons à condition que je leur présente mon grand frère. Mais j'ai pas de grand frère !

_Un dernier mot ?_Bwahaha, je suis trop le meilleur ! (_Reborn arrive et l'assomme) _Je… dois… résister !

_Propos recueillis par Chrome Dokuro._

* * *

La rubrique choc : Nous accueillons aujourd'hui, pour la première fois dans cette rubrique choc, Gokudera Hayato qui va nous raconter son histoire.

_Expliquez nous votre venue. _C'est inadmissible ! Juudaime ! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avoir choisi un traitre comme petit ami ? Un sadique, ça ne vous suffisait pas ? Il fallait que vous choisissiez le pire ! Pire qu'Hibari !

_Et quel est le problème ? _Mais vous ne voyez pas quel est le problème ?! Mais le problème, c'est qu'il veut tous nous tuer ! Est-ce que je suis la seule personne sensée ici ?

_Vous exagérez, cela aurait pu être pire… Byakuran par exemple… _Et Xanxus pendant qu'on y est ! Non mais vous en avez encore des idées comme celles là ? Le Juudaime est responsable !

_Propos recueillis par Fong._

* * *

Horoscope : _Numérique (pour connaître votre chiffre, prenez votre personnage de Reborn !_

_préféré, et calculez à partir de son prénom (A=1 B=2…). Puis additionnez les_

_chiffres entre eux jusqu'à obtenir un chiffre entre 1 et 9) :_

1 : Vous avez des idées en pagaille, notez-les, elles serviront !

2 : Vous vous sentez artiste, faites un fan art à l'aquarelle !

3 : Une vie ne suffirait pas à accomplir toute votre folie yaoiste. Faites comme Mukuro et devenez immortel.

4 : « La vie oscille comme un pendule de droite à gauche de la souffrance à l'ennui », faites une fan fiction comique en vous basant sur cette citation de Schopenhauer...

5 : Les boas, c'est la mode ! Si c'est Lussuria qui le dit, c'est vrai !

6 : Ave fickeuse, ceux qui vont seme vous saluent !

7 : Il parait que Xanxus vous aime en secret mais c'est pas sur…

8 : Vous faites une rencontre éblouissante qui vous inspire. Avez-vous enfin trouvé votre bras droit ?

9 : Mangez des p'tits pois, ça aide à imaginer des situations de lemon. Au pire, c'est bon pour la santé.

_Temporel :_

Ciel : Est-ce enfin ce que vous attendiez ! Ou pas… ?!

Pluie : Etonnement, les choses semblent un peu TROP calmes…

Tempête : Vous êtes un ouragan au lit.

Nuage : Parfois, vous sortez de vos gonds, et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Brume : Quand vous arrivez à imposer vos caprices, tout va pour le mieux.

Foudre : Vous faites preuve d'une grande harmonie avec vous-mêmes…

Soleil : Si on vous cherche, on vous trouvera, vous et vos poings.

ABONNEMENT ET RECLAMATIONS :

Voir le bouton ci-dessous.

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano._


End file.
